Será Esse o momento certo?
by Nane-Chan
Summary: Tudo o que eles queriam era ficar juntos, mas o momento não era esse, se separaram. Ficaram as marcas e as lembranças. Os anos passam, em reencontro inesperado. Retornam as lembranças e as marcas. Será esse o momento certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Será esse o momento certo?**

**O retorno a Tókio.**

Em uma manhã de domingo, no parque central de Nagoya o casal leva a sua filha de três anos para brincar com outras crianças. Todos os domingos eram assim; a família se divertia e uma garotinha cansada volta para casa nos braços de seu pai. E dessa vez não era diferente.

- Rin, não vá muito longe. – fala sua mãe se abaixando para ficar a sua altura.

- Sim, mamãe. – dá um beijo na mãe e um passo para ir brincar.

- Não dá o beijo do papai não é? – perguntou Kouga, ela volta e dá um beijo sussurrando um pedido de desculpas. Seus pais observam-na se distanciar e sentam num banco próximo do playground onde pode ficar olhando os passos de sua filha e começam a conversar.

Tudo entre eles aconteceu muito rápido o namoro, a gravidez, o casamento e o nascimento de sua filha. Conheceram-se na faculdade, era um grande grupo de amigos, cursos diferentes, mas eram muito amigos. Brigavam, se divertiam, se amavam. Entre eles aconteceram alguns romances, nada que pudessem acabar com a amizade que existia, mas um triângulo amoroso se destacou e nele muitas lágrimas e intrigas. Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. Os amigos se separaram e mesmo distantes existe certa ligação que mantém contato. Entretanto, essa ligação é muito mais forte do podem imaginar ao se reencontrarem todas as lembranças surgem para continuar de onde começou.

- Kagome, querida. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo não é? - ele pega em suas mãos e as beija. Kagome sentiu seu coração acelerar temendo o objetivo da conversa e nela surgi uma sensação de deja vu. "outra vez" pensou ela.

- Kouga... e-eu não estou entendendo. O-onde você está querendo chegar? – puxou as mãos das dele.

- tudo o que passamos até hoje. Os melhores e piores momentos, eu sempre estive com você. – tentava pegar inutilmente as mãos dela outra vez, mas Kagome não deixa rejeitando o toque. Essa reação o fez suspirar desanimado. – bem. O que eu estou tentando dizer é... – olhou-a e percebeu que em seus olhos formavam lágrimas e algumas rolavam pelo rosto. Kagome imediatamente levanta.

- Pare de enrolar e fale logo – falou com uma voz chorosa. – "Outra vez... essa sensação."- pensou. Ele baixou o semblante para demonstrar tristeza, fazendo-a ficar mais tensa.

- Daqui a duas semanas... Estarei partindo a Tókio. – Voltou a olhá-la. – Aliás... Consegui a vaga de diretor geral do Hospital de Tókio. – Sorrindo. – Vamos ficar próximo da sua família. Você não queria tanto ver seus irmãos. Estamos voltando. – Kagome começou a chorar, abraçando-o e sentando ao seu lado.

- Kou-kouga... Você me assustou... eu... eu tive tanto medo. Pensei que...

- Não chore Kagome, por favor. Eu não sabia que você iria ficar desse jeito. Nunca vou te deixar, tá me ouvindo. – afirmando com a cabeça.

- Eu pensei que iria passar por tudo outra vez.

- Olhe pra mim querida. – assim o fez. - Nunca deixarei que o passado nos incomode, mesmo voltando para Tókio. Estamos juntos agora, lembra? Você, eu e a pequena Rin. Vocês são a melhor coisa da minha vida. – dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e sussurrou. – Eu amo você.

- Obrigada... Kouga.

Kouga é um importante médico, também famoso, em Nagoya. Ele formou-se na mesma universidade em que Kagome é formada, mas ele teve que ir embora deixando ela para trás, já que nutria um amor platônico no qual ninguém sabia, ele conseguiu manter em segredo até o momento em que ela precisou de ajuda. Está casado com Kagome há quase três anos, uma assistente social que trabalha em um pequeno Hospital infantil de Nagoya, eles têm uma filha chamada Rin, ou pequena como eles a apelidaram. A pequena Rin lembra muito a mãe é uma menina esperta, tem uma facilidade em encantar as pessoas.

Kagome saiu de Tókio muito abatida, se não fosse Kouga ela, talvez, não teria suportado a raiva que sentia pelo ex-namorado que não a apoiou, nem acreditou nela; então resolveu aceitar o emprego que Kouga tinha indicado e foi nele que ela encontrou conforto. Mora em Nagoya desde saiu de Tókio deixando para trás seus dois irmãos sua única família, seu irmão mais novo tinha apenas cinco anos. Dos amigos que deixou apenas Sango mantinha contato com ela, pois é através dela que Kagome tem noticias de todos.

A manhã passou rápido, Rin havia brincado muito e pela hora já estava com fome. A conversa tinha acabado ali mesmo não tocaram mais naquele assunto. Sempre almoça no mesmo restaurante, simples, mas aconchegante. Como sempre a pequena Rin, segurando nas mãos dos pais. Ao entrar no restaurante soltou-se dos pais e foi falar com os funcionários do local que assim como ela; todos eles gostavam da presença da menina no recinto como dizem: "A pequena Rin transmite muita alegria". Voltou a mesa segurando a mão de um funcionário que sempre atende a eles.

-Boa tarde! Doutor Kouga. Dona Kagome. A pequena Rin está entregue. – disse ele com uma alegria em vê-los ali.

- Boa Tarde, Kurano. Deixe de formalidades homem, não a necessidade para isso. – disse Kouga repreendendo-o, pois não gosta de mostrar status. – sabe o quanto isso nos incomoda. Eu vou querer o de sempre e você Kagome?

- Hum... O mesmo pra mim e para Rin. – Ah! Traga também Batatas Fritas, por favor. E Boa Tarde. – terminando de arrumar a menina na cadeira.

Assim seguiu o almoço, tranqüilo em família e no meio da tarde voltaram para casa com a cansada filha nos braços. Kagome foi à frente para abrir a porta e tirar os bichinhos de pelúcia da filha da cama onde Kouga iria colocá-la, lentamente ele a colocou para não acordar, pois sabia que sua menina estava muito cansada. Deu um beijo na testa de sua filha e saíram do quarto deixando a porta entre aberta.

_De: __K-Chan_

_Para: __Sango-Chan_

_Assunto: Saudades_

_Sango. __Estou__ com muita saudade de você e de todos. Como vão as coisas com vocês__? E meus irmão como estão? Ainda briga muito com Miroku? E o Souta? Kouga, Rin e eu estamos bem. Tenho uma novidade pra te dizer... Kouga conseguiu a vaga de diretor geral no Hospital de Tókio e por isso... __Estamos voltando para Tókio, Falta resolver umas coisas ainda. Pedi transferência para uma extensão do hospital Infantil e em alguns dias estou de volta._

_Beijos. Kagome._

_De: __Sango-Chan_

_Para: __K-Chan_

_Assunto: Ótima noticia._

_Kagome. Estamos todos bem. As coisas estão um pouco diferente de quando você morava aqui, fora isso, estão melhorando. Quanto ao seu irmão Miroku, ainda __brigamos__ sim. Ele cuida do Souta desde o dia que você se foi sem dar notícia. Souta sente muito sua falta, __imagina ele__ saber que __tem uma sobrinha, vai ter muito ciúme. Não vejo à hora de conhecê-la, deve parecer muito com você, não é? Estou com muita saudade de você e do Kouga, dê meus parabéns a ele pelo cargo. Estou esperando por você._

_Beijos, Sango._

Desde a noticia da volta de Kagome a Tókio, uma semana se passou. Kouga foi na frente, dentro dessa semana, para alugar o apartamento, a transferência da escola da Rin e outras coisas, mas voltou para buscar Kagome e a pequena.

Estava sendo muito difícil para Kagome voltar para Tókio depois de tudo que aconteceu a ela, as lembranças voltaram e muito dolorosas e até hoje se pergunta: "Por quê? O que eu fiz de errado?" – Ele não acreditou em mim. – falou em meio de seus pensamentos.

Kouga voltou rápido, apenas uma semana e como prometido não encontrou nenhum amigo. Ajudou a Kagome e a Rin na mudança, estava tudo pronto para ir a Tókio, antes de fechar a casa Kagome foi a todos os cômodos da antiga casa, lembrando de cada momento vivido ali. Por último entrou no quarto que dividia com Kouga parou, "Eu fui tão feliz aqui, será que vai ser melhor nós voltarmos? Eu não... logo todos saberão que..." seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo seu chamado.

- Vamos mamãe. O papai está esperando no carro. – falou Rin com certa empolgação.

- Sim pequena, vamos. - deu mais alguns passos saiu e fechou a porta.

"Eu vou estar bem..."

**Comentário da autora:**Bom, gente, essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem. Acho que algumas pessoas não gostaram muito por eu ter colocado Kagome casada com Kouga, mas o que eu estou querendo mostrar é que a vida continua mesmo não estando com quem amamos. Vejam pelo lado bom, a fic ainda está no começo e muito há de acontecer.


	2. Capitulo 2 Encontros

**E****ncontro****s**

O apartamento que Kouga alugara fica perto da escola da Rin e próximo do Hospital, entretanto Kagome não conseguiu transferência para extensão do Hospital Infantil, mas uma colega de trabalho indicou uma vaga em uma ONG infantil, trabalharia apenas por meio período; no outro ficaria com sua filha. Entretanto, a instituição fica a meia hora de metrô, num bairro um pouco distante, nesse meio tempo contratou uma babá, Hiruka, para cuidar da criança enquanto trabalhava.

Faz dois dias que chegou de Nagoya, o apartamento já se encontrava arrumado, todas as mobilhas estavam em seu lugar, só faltava montar algumas coisas. Logo Kagome montou o computador, após a janta, colocou a pequena para dormir e foi verificar seu e-mail.

_De: __Sango-Chan_

_Para: __K-Chan_

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Kagome. Como foi de mudança? Eu sei que você __está aqui, encontrei com Kouga hoje no Hospital. Hum... Kagome danadinha... Como o Kouga __tá__ gostoso, desculpe a expressão, quase não o reconheci. Quem __diria,__heim__...? Sim... Vamos ao que nos interessa. Sábado à noite vou fazer um jantar para dar-lhes as boas vindas, estou esperando por todos e, por favor, tragam a Rin quero ver a reação dos seus irmãos. Ah! Vai ser uma surpresa.._

_Beijos, Sango._

_P.S.__: O jantar será às 20h, venha mais cedo._

_De: __K-Chan_

_Para: __Sango-Chan_

_Assunto: confirmado_

_Sango, claro que vamos ao seu jantar quero rever todos vocês, estou com muita saudade. Ah! Sim claro que minha pequena vai está aí. E quanto ao Kouga, __rsrs__, eu sei. A mudança foi um pouco cansativa, Kouga me ajudou bastante mesmo tendo que __trabalhar__ que por incrível __que pareça, __já está de plantão hoje. Bem começo trabalhar amanhã, em uma ONG Infantil um pouco distante por meio período, não é ótimo?_

_Beijos. Sua amiga Kagome_

Kagome sorriu lembrando-se da amiga na época de faculdade. Desligou o computador, dirigiu-se ao quarto de sua filha onde ficou observando-a na porta por um bom tempo, entrou deitou-se ao seu lado na pequena cama, deu um beijo em sua testa sussurrando "Mamãe ama muito você". Aos poucos a pequena abriu os olhos violetas "Mamãe..." pronunciou sonolenta, sorriu voltando a dormir. Kagome ficou alisando os cabelos negros da filha, muito parecido com os seus, mas seus olhos... Acabou adormecendo ali abraçada a menina.

O primeiro dia de Kouga como novo diretor foi um tanto conturbado, não conhecia o ritmo de trabalho no lugar, nem como também os funcionários; além do mais, em seu primeiro dia ficar de plantão, aproveitando para colocar algumas coisas em ordem. Entretanto, a bagunça encontrada nos arquivos médicos deixada pelo ultimo diretor não agradavam muito, ter que colocar tudo em ordem demorararia um pouco. Não tendo outra saída, procurou algum funcionário antigo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Uma enfermeira passava por ali a chamando.

- Desculpe, mas você trabalha aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou Kouga um pouco inseguro. – Por que estou precisando de ajuda.

- Sim, eu posso ajudar. O que o senhor...? – Não completou a pergunta.

- Ah! Sim. Desculpe. Sou Kouga Morita. – Apertando as mãos em um comprimento formal. – sou o novo diretor geral, e você?

- Então é o senhor. – sorriu cautelosamente. – em nome da equipe de enfermagem, seja bem vindo. Sou Ayame Iwai. – olhou interrogativa. - Onde posso ajudar?

- Primeiro nada de senhor. – repreendeu, dando espaço para que ela entrasse na sala e pudesse ajudar. – Estes documentos têm que separar por ano, mês, qual o procedimento com códigos médicos e o total dos gastos. – pegando uma boa parte dando para ela.

Com ajuda de Ayame, Kouga pode dar um jeito, provisoriamente, nos arquivos; enquanto arrumavam conversavam sobre suas vidas, famílias, filhos, trabalho, faculdade e outros assuntos. Ao término do plantão, aproximadamente cinco da manhã, Kouga e Ayame se encontraram no estacionamento, muito gentil ele ofereceu carona já que o caminho era o mesmo.

Chegou a casa procurou por sua esposa no quarto, mas não encontrou seguiu para o quarto de Rin e nele deparou com uma cena típica de novela fazendo-o sorrir. Sua mulher e filha dormindo junta, uma abraçada à outra, numa cama infantil, ficou uns minutos observando-as. Aproximou das duas dando um beijo em cada, mas ao selar seus lábios na testa de Kagome, ela abre os olhos lentamente sorrindo flagrando o ato de carinho dele levantou cuidadosa para não acordar a menina.

- Bom dia querida, acho que você me pegou. – com uma expressão de assustado.

- Bom dia! Chegou agora? – Deu um selinho nos lábios dele, pegou sua mão retiraram-se do quarto dirigindo ao deles. – Estava com saudades. – beijo outra vez.

- Também estava. Cheguei há pouco tempo. – sorriu a abraçando por trás com puro carinho. – como não a encontrei aqui fui ao quarto da pequena. – falando calmamente em seu ouvido. – E vi a mais linda cena de novela. – deixando ela vermelha e ao mesmo tempo arrepiada.

-... – Kagome ficou sem fala devido ao tom de voz perto do seu ouvido. – Como foi o seu primeiro dia? – perguntou, mas não desfez o abraço.

- Cansativo. O local estava uma desordem, não dava para identificar nada, exames, consultas, cirurgias... Nada. – suspirou cansado se desfazendo daquela situação sentando na cama.

Kagome subiu na cama abraçando Kouga por trás iniciando leves beijos na base do pescoço junto deles uma massagem nos ombros largos. Rapidamente Kouga se vira derrubando Kagome mais acima da cama deitando sobre ela, beijava os lábios fazendo-a sorrir. Suas mãos seguiam o contorno do corpo dela, enquanto ela desabotoava a blusa branca para então alisar o peito desnudo do marido. As caricias aos poucos foram intensificando os fazendo aproveitarem aquele momento de prazer e união, antes da pequena acordar e estragá-lo. E assim o fizeram.

Rin acordou procurando a mãe pela casa, encontrando-a na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.

- Mamãe? – perguntou a menina ainda sonolenta coçando os olhos. – Cadê o papai? – aproximou-se da mãe, sentando em uma cadeira.

- Oi, pequena... – sorriu para a filha. – Já acordou! Que bom. – Abaixou perto dela ficando quase do mesmo tamanho. – Está no quarto. Que tal você ir acordar ele, hã? – piscou um olho, Rin sorriu correndo para o quarto onde o pai encontrava dormindo seguida pela uma risonha Kagome. Assim que a menina entrou no quarto pulou em cima do Kouga, este assustado olhou para Kagome com uma face risonha pegou a menina e começou enche-la de cócegas, entretanto Kagome não se conteve e também entrou na brincadeira. A diversão durou pouco tempo, pois a som da campainha anunciando a chegada da babá que irá tomar conta da pequena enquanto os pais não estão em casa. Enquanto a babá Hiruka arrumava Rin, Kagome e Kouga usufruíam da bela refeição matutina.

- Kouga, a Sango vai fazer um jantar para nos dar as boas vindas no sábado você vai poder ir? – perguntou Kagome passando manteiga num pão. – Se não poder...

- Claro. Eu vou trabalhar hoje para folgar no domingo... – mordeu uma torrada. – hum... E no sábado fico até as 18 horas. – mordeu outro pedaço. – Quem vai está lá?

- Acho que meus irmãos e ela. – tomou um gole de café. – Só me disse que iria fazer surpresa. – olhou a hora no relógio de pulso. – Hum... Querido, olhe a hora. Tenho que ir não posso chegar atrasada.

- Qual foi o dia que você chegou na hora certa? – sorriu cinicamente. – Pode ir eu deixo a Rin e Hiruka na escola, mostro a ela o caminho. – olhou- a – Meu beijo.

- Engraçadinho. – selaram os lábios. – me deixe ir, tchau.

Kagome saiu às pressas de casa indo em direção ao metrô na tentativa de não chegar atrasada, logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Andando sem olhar pra onde ia, procurando o passe na bolsa, trombou em alguém, sem levantar o rosto pediu desculpas seguindo seu caminho. Ele olhou quem seria o distraído que havia esbarrado nele, "não pode ser...".

Kouga levou a pequena para escola ensinando o caminho para Hiruka e passando as recomendações, no horário previsto foi buscá-la. Na volta para casa à menina passa por um playground, entre a escola e sua residência, pediu alegremente brincar um pouco no local com as outras crianças que também faziam o mesmo. Com o consentimento de Hiru, assim Rin chamava carinhosamente a babá, ela saiu correndo, mas antes de chegar ao parquinho ela vê um homem sentado sozinho com a expressão do rosto pensativo.

Inuyasha saiu um pouco mais cedo da empresa para almoçar com sua noiva, mas sabia que ela só podia sair depois de todas as crianças da pré-escola. Olhou impaciente a hora no celular, sentando em um dos bancos observando as crianças brincarem, entretanto uma chama sua atenção esta se aproxima lentamente dele. A garota, para ele, tinha aproximadamente entre três a quatro anos de idade, cabelos negros, olhos violetas expressivos, "essa menina me lembra...", entretanto seus pensamentos foram cortados pela mesma menina que observava.

- Oi... – olhou pra ele como se tivesse algo a dizer. – Moço, por que você está sozinho? – ela perguntou um pouco curiosa por ele está ali sem nenhuma criança.

Imediatamente estranhou a menina perto dele sem que ninguém a acompanhasse. – Seus pais não te ensinaram que não se deve falar com estranhos? – falou Inuyasha grosseiramente.

- Papai falou que é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta. - ele sorriu pelo canto da boca. "Mas que menina atrevida..."

- Também não te deu educação suficiente para não responder os mais velhos. – fixou os olhos nos dela. "como são parecidas...". – Não vai me responder?

- Você é muito ate... atre... – tentou dizer, mas sem sucesso

- Atrevido?! – ela sorriu.

- Isso atre... Isso aí. Como você sabia? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Só sabia... Como se chama menina?

- Rin. – respondeu rápido. - E você?

- Onde estão seus pais? – procurando por alguém que esteja à procura dela. – Não os vejo por aqui? – não respondendo a pergunta dela. Respirou fundo. – Me chamo Inuyasha Takahashi.

- Rin... – chamou Hiruka. – Onde você se meteu que não está no parquinho? – suspirou mais tranqüila. – Vamos, desculpe o incomodo senhor. – Hiruka falou sem graça. – Sabe como é criança fala de mais.

- Desculpe, ela é sua filha? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu? Oh! Não, não apenas cuido dela. – dirigiu para a menina, pegou no braço. – Vamos? Sua mãe chegará logo. – a garota acenou e partiu.

_De: __Sango-Chan_

_Para: Sesshoumaru_

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Oi Sesshoumaru, que tal jantar comigo sábado à noite, hein?! Bem, não só você como também o Miroku, o seu irmão... Por falar nele, trás ele também, ele anda muito __stressadinho__ esses dias vocês vão ter uma surpresa._

_Beijos, Sango._

_P. S.: O jantar será às 20h._

_De: Sesshoumaru_

_Para: __Inu-Chan_

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Oi irmãozinho, a Sango esta fazendo um jantar no sábado a noite, quem sabe você também não resolve aparecer por lá. Serão as 20horas. _

_Abraços, Sesshoumaru_

_De: __Inu-Chan_

_Para: __Sesshoumaru_

_Assunto: _

_Irmãozinho, eu vou sim a esse jantar e vou levar comigo Kikyou estou precisando relaxar. Quem vai está lá? _

_Abraços, Inuyasha._

_De: Sesshoumaru_

_Para: __Sango-Chan_

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Sango, eu vou sim. Eu estou muito bem e você? Como anda meu projeto? Quanto ao seu jantar meu adorado irmão também ira certamente levara a insuportável da noiva dele._

_Abraços, Sesshoumaru._

_De: __Sango-Chan_

_Para: Miroku_

_Assunto: Jantar_

_Miroku, __sábado à noite __irei fazer__ um jantar. Você poderia vim e trazer o Souta? Tenho ago para mostrar a vocês é muito serio. Ah! É uma surpresa pra vocês. Serão às 19h._

_Beijos, Sango._

_De: __Sango-Chan_

_Para: Sesshoumaru_

_Assunto: __Projeto_

_Eu fui ao hospital levá-lo, mas você tirou folga essa semana. Gostaria de fazer uns ajustes antes com você antes de finalizar. O bom de tudo é que eu tive uma ótima surpresa e espero que você também tenha quando vir no sábado, mas vou adiantando o assunto: vai ser como nos velhos tempos de faculdade._

_Até sábado, beijos, Sango._

_De: __Miroku_

_Para: __Sango-Chan_

_Assunto: __Surpresa?_

_Sango será que você não pode adiantar não? Se não quiser tudo bem. Mas eu vou sim, levarei o Souta. __Deve ser alguma coisa muito importante já que você quer a presença do meu irmão mais novo._

_Beijos, Miroku._

**Comentário da autora:**

Então tá aí mais um pedaço da historia, como eu disse anteriormente estamos ainda no começo muita coisa vai acontecer.


	3. Capitulo 3 Jantar

**O Jantar**

A semana transcorreu normalmente para todos, mas durante a semana Kagome não vinha se sentindo muito bem, tinha um mal estar que podia ser stress. Assim com o sábado, o final de semana, chegou com um dia ensolarado e uma agradável brisa, entretanto Kagome continuava a dormir com sua filha. Kouga acordou um pouco mais cedo, não quis acordar sua esposa devido ao que soube pela babá.

Kagome acordou pensativa "Já é sábado, irei ver meus irmãos outra vez" mudou de posição virando para o criado mudo ao seu lado, encontrou um bilhete deixado por Kouga que dizia: "Minha querida, acordei hoje um pouco mais cedo e não tive coragem de acordá-la. Soube através da Hiruka que você não estava se sentindo bem ontem, como amanheceu? Está melhor? Não se preocupe comigo comerei algo no hospital, estarei em casa no horário combinado para irmos à casa da Sango. Beijos, Kouga". Terminou de ler e um sorriso singelo brotou em seus lábios, ele sempre a surpreende com a simplicidade de seus atos.

Era verdade, não sabia ao certo daquele mal estar que estava se tornando diário e no dia anterior tinha sentido uma pequena indisposição, nada pra se preocupar. Levantou-se naquela manhã, sentiu uma leve tontura não deu muita atenção. Acordou a filha, tomaram café da manhã juntas e logo após foram ao mercado próximo comprar alguns ingredientes para um prato que irá levar para o jantar, seria falta de educação ir de mãos vazias. Um pouco depois do almoço Kagome levou a pequena para brincar no parquinho infantil, depois da sua filha muito insistir, com pouco tempo estava de volta para fazer a refeição.

Kouga chegou a casa encontrando Rin assistindo TV num canal educativo, assim que o viu correu e pulou em seus braços, enchendo de beijos. Ele perguntou por sua mãe, cheia de manha apenas apontou a cozinha sem falar nada, ambos dirigiram para o local.

- Mamãe, o papai chegou! – falou a pequena ainda nos braços do pai. Ele aproximou selando os lábios, colocando a menina no chão voltando para a sala.

- Como se sente? – deu lhe outro beijo – Hum... Que cheiro gostoso...

- Estou bem, não foi nada de mais. – Kagome abraçou Kouga. – Acho que é stress por causa da mudança e ansiedade de ver meus irmãos. – soltou- se dele, desligando o fogo. – Está pronto. Kouga podemos ir um pouco mais cedo? Eu estou muito ansiosa para rever meus irmãos e... Gostaria de passar tempo com eles. – Ele aproximou outra vez dela, deu-lhe um beijo

- Claro. Sei que você anseia por isso, há muito tempo sente falta deles. – ainda abraçado a ela alisava seus cabelos. – Vou tomar banho. – Kagome sorriu.

- Adoro você. Vou dar banho na pequena.

Sango esperava ansiosa a chegada dos amigos, atualmente ela é uma experiente desing gráfica e propaganda trabalha como tal nas Empresas Takahashi no qual seu amigo de faculdade é um dos sócios. Também é namorada do irmão de Kagome, Miroku, mas esta não sabe está deixando pra fazer uma surpresa para a amiga que não a via.

Miroku e Souta chegaram na hora combinada, sendo irmãos da Kagome, provavelmente chegaria atrasado, mas eram muito diferentes dela. Souta é o irmão mais novo tem oito anos e Miroku por incrível que pareça era gêmeo da mesma, a diferença de idade entre ambos os irmãos era grande, pois Souta não tava mais nos planos dos seus falecidos pais. Miroku é administrador assim como Inuyasha só que o ultimo não é ativo, para isso contratou seu amigo para assumir tal cargo. Assim como Sango, Miroku também trabalha nas Empresas Takahashi desde a época de estágio tornando-se efetivo no termino da faculdade.

Enquanto espera a chegada surpresa do casal, Sango ficou enrolando seu namorado e seu cunhado, pois estes estavam muito curiosos a respeito dessa surpresa que tanto martela em suas mentes durante a semana. Escutaram um som de carro parando em frente a casa onde se encontravam, alguns minutos depois o som da Campânia. Sango levantou do sofá que se encontrava na sala de estar dizendo: - Ah! Olha aí. A surpresa chegou. – seguiu até a porta, sorrindo olhou para os irmãos abriu aporta exclamando: - Surpresa!!!

Tamanha foi a surpresa de ambos Miroku e Souta ficaram rapidamente em pé, já Kagome não teve reação ficou os olhando assim como eles a ela. Kouga segurava a pequena nos braços e Kagome o delicioso prato feito para a ocasião, o prato que ela segurava quase foi ao chão se Sango não interviesse retirando de suas mãos.

- Vamos, entrem. – Sango pediu abrindo mais a porta dando passagem para eles.

- Kagome... Querida? – falou Kouga retirando-a de seu transe. – Se sente bem?

- Mamãe? – Rin conseguiu desviar a atenção de Kagome pra ela e Kouga, seus olhos encontravam-se marejados pelas lágrimas.

- Sim. – entrou sendo guiada por Kouga, pois ela estava atordoada. Parou de frente a seus irmãos, olhou-os, lágrimas começavam a manchar seu rosto, os abraçou, matando a saudade que muito a consumia, sufocando-a de remorso por ter desaparecido sem explicação.

No começo lutaram para não retribuir, mas a saudade era maior e o amor entre eles ainda existia, não resistiram acabaram retribuindo sussurrando palavras do tipo: "Senti tanto a sua falta", "Eu amo muito vocês", "Me perdoa?" entre outras palavras emocionais. Sango observava o afeto dos irmãos emocionada, quantas vezes ouviu o namorado dizer que sentia falta da irmã principalmente o seu irmão mais novo, não entendia o porquê dela ter deixado eles e partir sem explicação, aliás, sabia só não entendia. Ela deixou o cômodo que se encontravam para levar a refeição preparada por Kagome à cozinha deixando os aproveitar aquela ocasião a muito esperada. Voltou sentando ao lado de Kouga que estava com sua filhinha no colo observando-os, retirou os olhares para ela.

- Imagino o quanto eles não queriam esse dia! – exclamou Sango a seu amigo de longa data.

- Ela estava com muita saudade, principalmente do Souta. – olhou para amiga sorrindo. – Obrigado por proporcionar esse dia. Eu não sabia como dar esse presente. – Voltou a olhá-los.

- Eu fiz por ela e por eles... – Sango ficou com uma expressão pensativa na face. – Kouga... Eu sei que... Foi melhor assim, ela ter partido, só não entendo.

Sango sabia o que fez Kagome ir embora, só não sabia o real motivo achava que foi por Inuyasha não acreditar nas palavras dela e sim nas de Kikyou. Voltou sua atenção para a garotinha no colo do pai, sorriu rapidamente.

- Hum... Mas que linda garotinha. – dirigiu a conversa para Rin. – Você parece muito com sua mãe, sabia?

- Sim. – a resposta fez tanto Kouga quanto Sango sorrirem – Você deve ser a tia Sango. A mamãe fala muito de você. – saiu do colo do pai abraçando Sango, soltando em seguida – Eu me chamo Rin. – aproximou um pouco o rosto ao dela colocando a mão de um lado da boca para só ela escutar o que ia dizer. – Você também é muito bonita. – com essas palavras Rin conseguiu retirar mais uns sorrisos.

Sango percebeu que Kouga não parava de olhar para sua esposa seu rosto tinha um ar de preocupação, intrigada Sango perguntou: - O que tanto te preocupa?

- Hiruka comentou que ela – apontou para Kagome com seu rosto. – Não estava se sentindo bem ontem. – sorriu. – Pensei que iria ser pior quando encontrasse seus irmãos ou iria ter outro mal estar, mas vejo que estava errado. A reação dela foi melhor do que esperava, só me preocupo.

- Não deve ser nada. – Sango concluiu para ele. – stress talvez.

Muitos abraços e beijos foram trocados entre irmãos, lágrimas então, nem se fala. Souta não saia de perto da irmã, Miroku achava que era um sonho ter ela por perto outra vez. Kagome admirava os irmãos, o tempo foi cruel e generoso, o mais novo estava grande desde a última vez que o viu, já seu gêmeo estava robusto, másculo, não era mais aquele garotinho que pegava no seu pé.

Apresentou a pequena Rin aos tios e Kouga como seu marido casado há três anos, Souta sentiu ciúmes de Rin por ela ser o centro das atenções de Kagome, posto antes ocupado por ele, sentia-se trocado, mas para ver sua irmã sorrindo faria qual quer coisa. Para agradar Kagome, Souta chamou a menina para irem brincar no jardim ao lado da casa, deixando os adultos na sala colocando a conversa de anos em dia.

Miroku adorou saber que era tio de uma menina muito esperta e ficou surpreso por Kagome está casada com Kouga, ele não sabia que seu cunhado sentia algo por ela na época de faculdade, fato esse revelado na conversa. Ele contou que namora Sango há dois anos e que estava triste por ela não saber do ocorrido, também ficou sabendo que sua namorada tinha contato com sua irmã, mas como era um segredo não importou muito, agora que ela estava de volta.

Kagome e Kouga estavam sentados no mesmo sofá de mãos dadas; ora Kouga alisava os ombros dela ou então beijava a mão que segurava com a outra transmitindo segurança e carinho. Lógico que essa afeição toda chamou muita a atenção dos presentes naquele recinto, a conversa prosseguiu até a hora do jantar.

Sem esperar os amigos que demoravam a chegar, Sango e Kagome foram arrumar a mesa, enquanto Kouga fora buscar Souta e Rin para se lavarem e jantar. Antes mesmo de levantar para ajudar o cunhado à campainha soa e Miroku vai atender revelando Sesshoumaru com uma garrafa de vinho na mão, este entrou muito animado perguntando por Sango, mal fechou à porta a campainha soa outra vez e dessa vez quem surge é Inuyasha e sua noiva Kikyou de mãos dadas, trazendo também uma garrafa de vinho. Reclamando de alguma coisa ou alguém ter fechado a porta, dirigindo-se todos a sala de jantar. Tanto Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kikyou param ao ver Kagome aparecer da cozinha com a janta na mão sendo posta a mesa seguida por Sango, segundos depois surge Kouga com Rin nos braços segurando a mão do Souta.

O tempo parou por alguns segundos, todos os presentes olhavam o casal sem entender o motivo de terem voltado e juntos, "O que significa isso?" pensou Inuyasha transtornado. A surpresa tinha sido realmente interessante, sua ex-namorada ali outra vez, seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Sesshoumaru passou por entre eles abraçando a amiga que não se viam há muito tempo, acabando com aquele clima de tensão. Ele a abraçou apertado, beijando-lhe a face.

- Kagome! Que surpresa. – soltando a do carinho, olhando para ela. – Que visita mais inesperada, quando você voltou? – Ela sorriu delicadamente.

- Que bom Sesshoumaru, também estou surpresa. – Olhou para Sango com olhar de "por que você fez isso?"– Estava com saudades, voltei a uma semana. – abraçou mais uma vez o amigo que tanto gostava, olhou quem os acompanhava. – Kikyou, Inuyasha como vão?

Tanto Inuyasha quanto Kikyou ficaram desnorteados com a presença dela, dirigiram para falar com ela. – Bem. – disse Inuyasha seco sem muita emoção na voz. – E você? – Completou Kikyou com certa ironia fazendo Kagome ficar receosa.

- Eu...? Estou ótima. – Foi em direção ao marido que a abraçou. – Acho que vocês se lembram do Kouga, não é? – Ele acenou e pegou nas mãos de cada um, parando em Inuyasha encarando-o. – Estamos casados e essa é a nossa filha, Rin. – Olhando para Inuyasha desviando em seguida.

"Essa menina é... aquela do outro dia. Por isso a semelhança, mas esses olhos..." rapidamente pensou Inuyasha. Rapidamente Rin desceu dos braços do pai indo falar com o amigo que conheceu no parque.

- Oi Inu... Inuy... Você também conhece a mamãe e o papai? – Ele abaixou-se segurando em seu joelho ficando do tamanho dela, balançando a cabeça afirmando. – Que bom!!! – abraçou o.

- Tia Kikyou!!! – foi logo beijando o rosto e abraçando-a. A menina pegou na sua mão puxando em direção a mãe. – Mamãe! Essa é a minha professora.

- Sim, pequena. – apertou as mãos em forma de agradecimento, voltando falar com a filha. – Agora vá lavar as mãos para jantarmos. – olhou para Souta que estava próximo. – E você também rapazinho. – Souta levou Rin para lavar as mãos juntos ensinando como deve fazer.

Passado o susto inicial, todos sentaram a mesa colocando as conversas em ordem; mas a novidade era o casal que tinha acabado de fazer mudança. Para não haver qualquer bagunça entre Rin e Souta Kagome senta entre os dois deixando Kouga sentar ao lado da filha e os outros integrantes da mesa próximos um aos outros. Sem admitir que Kagome encontrava-se casada com Kouga e ainda por ter perdido ela, Inuyasha fazia algumas provocações de ofensas ou algo do tipo.

- Então, Kouga, há quanto tempo estão casados? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com certa curiosidade.

- Há cinco anos mais ou menos, casamos muito rápido. A cerimônia foi muito simples. – respondeu Kouga voltando a tomar um gole do vinho servido.

- Tão rápido quanto soubemos que estava grávida de Rin. – brincando um pouco com a comida que estava em seu prato, voltando à conversa. – Mas tudo ocorreu bem, se não fosse por Kouga... – sorriu olhando para ele. Seu olhar transmitia um afeto e agradecimento por tudo que ele proporcionou a ela.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o olhar dela, estranhou, pois só a uma pessoa ela tinha olhado dessa forma, mas com mais intensidade. Inuyasha não entendia como ela tinha casado com Kouga, pois de acordo com seus cálculos com pouco tempo depois que foi embora, sem explicação alguma, tinha se unido a ele. Então para provocar os amigos ficou provocando-o.

- Então, Kouga, não teve nenhuma surpresa durante esse tempo que estão juntos? – implicou Inuyasha ofendendo-o.

- Sim, tanto quanto você. – retrucou Kouga. – Eu tenho uma grande surpresa que ninguém pode me tirar, nem mesmo você. Que é a minha filha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Inuyasha num tom de voz exaltado.

- Kouga! – Interrompeu Kagome. - Nada, só não fale das coisas que você não te interessa. – Ela suspirou longamente continuando em seguida. – E vocês, contem como estão, depois de tanto tempo?

- Kikyou e eu estamos noivos há quase dois anos... – respondeu Inuyasha, essas palavras sem querer atingiram-na.

-... E começamos a namorar há cinco anos. – provocou Kikyou. Tudo o que Kagome desconfiou se concretizou com as palavras da ex-amiga.

- Sesshoumaru, e você como andam a sua vida? – Perguntou Kagome tentando fazer sua filha comer alguma coisa.

- Ora Kagome, será que não podia me deixar fora dessa? – ela balançou a cabeça negando, sorrindo em seguida. – Está bem, eu tenho uma namorada; mas ela não quis vim. Satisfeita?

- Ora, ora, o Sesshoumaru com namorada. – implicou seu irmão.

- Não me atormente, Inuyasha, isso não interessa a você. – falou Sesshoumaru, ironizando as poucas palavras de Kagome dita há pouco tempo.

- E vocês Sango e Miroku têm alguma novidade? - perguntou Sesshoumaru interessado nos amigos que estavam calados observando a conversa.

- Ah! Sim, mas hoje não. – brincou Miroku para tirar a tensão que estava no ambiente. – Minha namorada escondeu um segredo de mim, que eu nunca podia imaginar. – falou com uma voz zangada. - Agora eu a perdoou por ter me proporcionado este dia. – levantou a taça de vinho e bebeu o conteúdo. – A volta da minha irmã e sua família à sua família.

- Miroku, não vê que está deixando Kagome sem jeito? – indagou Sango.

A conversa continuou por um longo tempo durante o jantar, Kagome era o tempo todo observada pelos olhares curiosos dos amigos e principalmente por Inuyasha, enquanto fazia Rin comer algo ou ate mesmo fazendo um carinho extra no irmão mais novo já que este fazia birra.

Souta levantou da mesa puxando a menina para irem brincar outra vez no jardim – Cuidado para não se machucarem. – disse Kouga para as crianças não encontrando resposta, sentou na cadeira antes ocupada pela sua filha beijando a testa da esposa. Ela o olhou docemente, ao virar o olhar deu com os olhos de Inuyasha a observando e um turbilhão de lembranças veio a sua mente em alguns segundos.

Todas aquelas lembranças machucaram-na, a forma como seu namorado, Inuyasha, na época a tratou, não acreditando nela e sim na Kikyou há cinco anos atrás a deixou triste. Lembrando do seu passado e o segredo que só Kouga sabe. As dolorosas lembranças junto com as emoções que teve no dia, fizeram Kagome sentir-se mal outra vez permanecendo calada mais que o normal, enquanto todos conversavam, Kouga percebendo o silêncio dela perguntou:

- Você está bem? Querida, está tão calada? – seus olhos se encontram.

- Sim, só um pouco enjoada. Onde está Rin? – perguntou num tom baixo.

- Está no Jardim brincando com Souta. – respondeu Sango que estava próximo ao casal.

- Eu vou lá dá uma olhada neles. – Ao tentar levantar ela teve uma vertigem perdendo o equilíbrio voltando a sentar na cadeira, todos os presentes levantaram. Seu rosto estava pálido, a sala de jantar rodava escurecendo, procurou por Kouga entre os amigos, encontrando sua presença ao seu lado segurando em uma de suas mãos falando algo que a mesma não entendia, com a outra mão livre tocou o rosto dele e tudo escureceu.

**Nota da Autora:**

E aí, gostaram? Espero que vocês estejam gostando, pois eu gostei muito quando o fiz. Algumas coisas estão colocadas e outras ainda estão escondidas, então, qual será esse segredo que Kagome esconde? Quem poderia adivinhar? Bem... Até o próximo capitulo beijos. E obrigada pelo o incentivo de vocês estão me ajudando bastante a continuá-la.

Kah Yume – Muito obrigada pela review, espero que goste ainda mais pelo que está por vir.

Gheisinha Kinomoto – Que bom que você gostou da minha idéia, muito obrigada...


	4. Capitulo 4 Semelhanças

**Semelhanças**

Kagome aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, a visão entrava em foco, não reconhecendo o local onde se encontrava. Sentiu que sua mão estava presa, mas se deparou com Kouga ao seu lado segurando sua mão, próximo a eles estava Sesshoumaru. Ele caminhou até o casal com alguns instrumentos médicos, sentando ao lado de Kagome para poder examiná-la, pegou o instrumento de medir a pressão corporal colocou nela medindo-a constatando sua suspeita.

- Não foi nada de mais. - falou Sesshoumaru retirando o aparelho do braço da amiga. - Sua pressão baixou rápido de mais. Hoje você teve emoção muito forte, rever seus irmãos e seus amigos.

- Kagome! - Kouga falou. - Você me deixou preocupado. - Ela tentou levantar, ele a ajudou permanecendo sentada.

- Estou bem, Kouga. - dirigiu a palavra para o amigo. - Obrigada Sessh, ainda posso te chamar assim?

- Claro. Como se sente? - alisou em suas mãos em seguida levantou para guardar o instrumento.

- Bem, eu já disse. - suspirou cansada de tanta preocupação. Procurou por Rin naquele cômodo, dirigiu as palavras ao marido. - Onde está Rin? Eu...

- Kagome! - interrompeu Sesshoumaru. - Kouga me disse que você não estava se sentindo muito bem esses dias. Pode ser stress, então eu aconselho que procure um médico e faça alguns exames, Kouga. - Chamou - Você pode providenciar isso, por favor?

- Sim, sim. Ela vai nesta segunda. - respondeu ao amigo, Sesshoumaru levantou retirando-se do quarto deixando os a sós.

- Desde quando não vem se sentindo bem Kagome? - Ela desviou os olhos dos dele. - Não me esconda nada, o que está sentindo?

-... - Ela o olhou sem dizer alguma palavra. - Não faz muito tempo, uns dois dias desde que chegamos. Suspirou. - Me sinto cansada mais que o normal, às vezes enjoada e hoje um pouco zonza o resto você já sabe.

- Certo, certo. Não deve ser nada de mais. - beijou lhe os lábios. - Vamos voltar, todos devem está preocupados. - Sorriu para ela, ajudou a levantar.

Sesshoumaru direcionou a sala quando saiu do quarto onde seus amigos se encontravam a espera do estado de Kagome, mas ao chegar à sala notou que seu irmão está mais preocupado que o normal ficou encarando-o. Sesshoumaru sabia que a historia entre os dois não tinha acabado e algo estranho tinha acontecido há cinco anos atrás para que eles não permanecessem juntos, além de fazê-la ir embora sem se despedir de ninguém nem dos irmãos que tanto amava.

Ele gostaria de saber o houve, desconfiava de Sango, achava que ela sabia de alguma coisa, fora o que ele mesmo já sabia, pois foi ela que promoveu o jantar surpresa. Perdido em seus pensamentos Inuyasha o viu chegar.

- Como ela está? – tirou Sesshoumaru dos seus pensamentos.

- Bem, foi apenas um susto. A pressão dela baixou muito rápido foi muita emoção para um dia. "e com certeza você está no meio" - pensou por fim. - Onde está Sango?

- Ela está lá fora com Rin e Souta. Miroku achou melhor ela ficar com eles até Kagome se recuperar. - respondeu Kikyou. - Eu vou lá chamá-los. Retirou-se do recinto.

Miroku acompanhou com os olhos Kikyou sair para o jardim para poder fazer seu comentário.

- Inuyasha? - Chamou Miroku o amigo. - Como foi rever a minha irmã? - Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha o observaram sem entender da pergunta.

- Huh! Onde você está querendo chegar? Ela está casada e você já quer destruir o casamento dela? - respondeu grosso. - Além do mais, ela tem uma filha. Seu pervertido.

- Ora Inuyasha, vamos lá. - colocou a mão em seu ombro. - E...

Sesshoumaru interrompeu Miroku - Você não percebeu Inuyasha? - O indagou. - A menina, tem seus olhos... Muito parecido com os de sua mãe.

- O que você está querendo dizer? - Irritado pela insinuação - Ela me traiu, está bem. A C A B O U! Eu segui meu caminho e ela o dela. Estou noivo e ela casada com aquele 'Zinho lá'. - essas palavras os fizeram estranhar - Eu não estou nem aí pra ela. "Que mentira a minha!"- pensou por fim.

- "Ele não admite que ainda gosta dela" - tanto Miroku quanto Sesshoumaru pensaram. - Se você diz. - concluiu Sesshoumaru.

Kouga e Kagome saem do quarto seguindo em direção a sala encontrando os três rapazes conversando algo que irritava Inuyasha, Kouga se juntou a eles enquanto Kagome foi ao jardim pegar sua filha. Kagome conversava bastante com Sango voltando para o recinto onde estavam os outros convidados, as crianças reclamavam que queriam voltar a brincar. Rin chegou correndo sentando no colo do pai abraçando-o. Para animar um pouco a sala Sango colocou música a pedido de Miroku pra ouvir enquanto conversavam. Souta estava muito feliz por ter a irmã de volta, mesmo com ciúmes de Rin ele sempre fazia alguma coisa para ter a atenção dela, abraçava, beijava-lhe a face ou ia brincar com Rin, de fato, conseguiu tal feito.

Entretanto, estava muito tarde para as crianças e logo o sono bateu. A pequena dormiu nos braços de Kouga e Souta no colo da irmã, esta pediu permissão para colocá-los no quarto, então, os cobriu e saiu.

- Acho que estavam cansados. - Kagome sorriu para Sango voltando para a sala.

- Então, Kagome e Kouga como nos ver depois de tanto tempo? - Perguntou Sango. Com uma sertã malícia nos olhos.

- Eu... Surpresa, minha reação há poucos instantes mostrou isso não? - Respondeu Kagome.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, mas todos estão diferentes de algum modo. - Completou Kouga percebendo que ora Inuyasha o olhava e depois Kagome, prendendo-se em seus pensamentos. Olhou para Inuyasha, dizendo com indiferença no olhar. - Já era de se esperar.

- E pelo visto, você também não mudou em nada, não é 'intrometido'? - Disse Inuyasha respondendo a provocação.

- Kouga! - Kagome chamou a sua atenção. - Quer, por favor, parar.

- Querem parar, antes que as coisas saiam do controle. - interrompeu Sesshoumaru a discussão que se formava.

- Estávamos com muitas saudades de você, maninha, até o mal humorado aqui. - falou Miroku percebendo o olhar reprovado da noiva do amigo.

- Responda por você, Miroku. - rispidamente falou, até então calada Kikyou, mas quando ela ia falar mais algo Sesshoumaru cortou.

- Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos que dançávamos juntos, Kagome. - Levantou e pediu a sua mão.

Muito encabulada Kagome pegou na mão do amigo aceitando a dança, lentamente levantou do seu lugar sendo abraça por Sesshoumaru, que delicadamente depositava sua mão na cintura dela puxando-a para si. Dessa forma, lenta que Inuyasha via Kagome aceitando o pedido de Sesshoumaru, preenchendo de ciúmes, "Ciúmes? Sim... Que porcaria!" pensou confuso sendo interrompido pelas palavras de Kouga.

- Hei! - Exclamou Kouga. - Não muito juntos, me lembro muito bem como vocês dançavam.

- Ora Kouga, deixe de ser ciumento. - se referiu Sango a ele. - É só uma dança. Vamos dançar também. - Puxando-o pelo braço.

Aproveitando que Sango estava dançando com o cunhado Miroku pediu uma dança a Kikyou, ouvindo do seu amigo "cuidado com o senhor imoral". Vendo que estava sobrando naquele recinto Inuyasha aproximou da janela, prendendo-se em algumas lembranças antigas. Saiu do seu devaneio voltando a olhar Kagome, aquela que mesmo depois que foi embora o assombrava em seus sonhos.

Sesshoumaru dançava tranquilamente com Kagome, percebendo os olhares incomodados do irmão para eles, então lembrou algo.

- Sua filha parece muito com você. - disse Sesshoumaru a Kagome conseguindo tirar um tímido sorriso. - Mas tem algo nela que me lembra a mãe de Inuyasha. - Kagome nada respondeu.

- Por que você foi embora sem falar com ninguém? Acho que você está escondendo... - Ele olhou nos olhos dela, desviando em seguida.

Kagome abriu e fechou varias vezes a boca. - Não é nada Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome entenda, eu sei de quase tudo do que você passou. Se você não quiser dizer tudo bem... Quando quiser dizer estou aqui para te ouvir.

- Obrigada... - Sorriu encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

A conversa de Sango e Kouga era mais de agradecimento aos anos passados.

- Você cuidou muito bem delas, Kouga. - Ele a afastou um pouco com uma expressão interrogativa na face.

- Cuidou? - Sango afirmou com a cabeça. - Como assim?

- Eu fui a última pessoa que a viu antes de... - a voz dela tinha um tom melancólico. - Ela estava muito triste, tinha um olhar confuso, chorava. Não sei ao certo que aconteceu, só sei que ele a deixou não acreditando as palavras dela. - aconchegando um pouco nos braços do amigo. - Teve presa em ir embora. - sorriu. - E agora a vejo sorrindo como antes... Obrigada.

- Sango, tenho uma coisa a te confessar. - suspirou longamente. - Eu a amava e amo, muito antes de residir em Nagoya, precisamente alguns dias que a conheci. - Separou da amiga fazendo-a dar um giro lento, voltando para seus braços. - Sempre tivemos contato um com o outro, quando soube que tinha terminado a faculdade, por coincidência, abriu uma vaga na área que ela tanto queria. - Sorriu para Sesshoumaru que dançava tranqüilo com Kagome. - Em alguns dias aconteceu... Em seis meses estávamos casados.

- Tão rápido? - estranhou Sango.

- Tem certas coisas que só ela pode contar. - Sango ainda ia interrogar mais seu amigo, só que fora interrompido por Miroku.

- Vamos trocar de par? - perguntou ao cunhado. - Estou com saudade de minha namorada. - fazendo a troca.

Ao longe Inuyasha a observava entre aqueles casais dançando, não conseguia tirar os olhos da ex-namorada, era ele para está casado com ela não aquele tipinho. Ela era sua e hoje não é mais e sim Kikyou que o ajudou a abrir os olhos quando ela o traia descaradamente.

A dança prosseguiu, trocando de par varias vezes. A conversa que Kouga teve com Kikyou nada agradou Kouga é como se estivesse insinuando coisa ao respeito da esposa, o que ela não sabia era que Kagome nunca escondeu nada do Kouga, cada detalhe do ocorrido há cinco anos atrás.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal. - Juntou seu corpo mais ao dele. - Você não sente ciúmes, não? Ela e o Sesshoumaru dançando agarradinhos.

- Não. - Kouga respondeu seco.

- Se eu fosse você, desconfiaria. - Kikyou tentou insinuar. - Quando ela estava com Inuyasha o traiu com meu irmão. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Ela não é de confiança. - a afastou dele.

- Não tenho motivos para isso. - respondeu serio. - Com licença. - Voltou a sentar no sofá. Deixando Kikyou em pé sozinha.

"Ela não pode voltar pra ele, logo agora, essa maldita teve que voltar" pensava Kikyou paralisada pela atitude do Kouga. "Agora está diferente, ela tem o que perder... mas não vale a pena arriscar."

A noite estava calma sem nenhuma nuvem no céu deixando evidente, as estrelas, as ruas desertas e silenciosas demonstrava o quanto estava tarde, os amigos se despediam uns dos outros para irem embora. Sango oferecera a casa para passarem a noite, Miroku resolveu a final de tudo ficar com um pretexto de conversar pelo segredo da namorada e da irmã. Kouga com a pequena Rin nos braços e Kagome ao seu lado se despediam, quando Souta acorda e querendo que a irmã não o deixasse outra vez, aproveitou as lagrimas dele e o levou junto para passar mais um tempo com ela. Seguindo o casal Sesshoumaru também se retirou; alguns minutos atrás Inuyasha e Kikyou já haviam partido incentivando os outros logo depois.

Sobraram apenas Miroku e Sango para aproveitarem o resto da noite juntos, como não tinha Souta para cuidar. Cansados do agitado jantar permaneceram na sala deitados no sofá, Sango estava deitada com as pernas pra cima com a cabeça no tronco do Miroku, enquanto este estava quase deitado alisando os cabelos dela.

- Sabe Sango, quando vi a minha irmã hoje não sabia como agir, falar... - suspirou. - Não tive reação. Esperei tanto por esse dia que pensei ser um sonho, só acreditei quando ela me abraçou, ou melhor, nos abraçou.

- É eu sei. - continuou - Eu sempre soube como ela estava não podia lhe dizer nada por um pedido dela.

- Entendo. - levantou Sango do seu corpo virando-a para ele. - O que me deixa mais confuso é saber que ela não nos procurou para pedir ajuda.

- Veja bem Miroku, o que você faria se a pessoa que você mais amo no mundo não acreditasse em você por mais que provasse? - Sango perguntou triste.

- Eu... Não a queria ver por perto. - respondeu cabisbaixo. - Nessa historia toda tem certas peças que não se encaixam.

- Vamos deixar isso pra lá, ham?! - Sango beijou-lhe os lábios. - O que importa é que ela está de volta. - Sorriu com certa malícia. - Tenho coisas mais interessantes para nós dois. - levantando do sofá sentando de frente a ele.

- Hum... Acho que entendi, mas antes eu queria te pedir... - Sango levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender o que seu namorado queria. - Você casaria com um sem vergonha como eu?

Essas palavras deixaram Sango sem reação, gaguejando - P-por... que isso agora?

- Me inspirei em minha irmã, não a viu feliz ao lado da sua família, então chegou a hora de fazer a minha também. - Sango o beijou com fervor os lábios descendo para o pescoço subindo para a orelha dele.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? - perguntou sussurrando docemente, tirando um sorriso do namorado e agora noivo.

- Ainda não está totalmente claro. - a segurou pelos ombros afastando de qualquer contado com seus lábios. - Eu quero ouvir você dizer.

- Claro que sim, eu amo você não sabia disso?

- Eu também amo você, Sango.

Sorriram juntos se entregando a aquele momento onde o prazer e a felicidade dominam, toques, caricias eram tudo que eles precisavam naquele momento, além de muitas palavras de amor.

**Nota da autora:**

Esclarecido algumas coisas do capitulo anterior? Espero que sim. Nessa parte deu pra perceber melhor que o Inuyasha nunca esqueceu Kagome e o ciúme ainda existe. A amizade dela com Sesshoumaru não é mais nada além de amizade, eles eram e são grandes amigos mais tarde vocês vão ter essa certeza. Quanto a Kikyou está se sentindo ameaçada pela volta de Kagome, por isso que ela tentou colocar insegurança no Kouga para que ele a manter longe do Inuyasha.

Vou ficando por aqui, beijos a todos e a todas; e até a próxima.


	5. Capitulo 5 Uma Grande Noticia

**A Novidade e o Segredo**

Mais um domingo para a família que acabava de acordar. Este, porém, amanheceu nublado, um frio gostoso no começo da manhã fazendo com que permanecessem na cama por um pouco mais de tempo. Kouga abriu os olhos e viu o rosto sereno de sua esposa dormindo, não resistiu à tentação de alisá-lo, carinhosamente ele passou a mão no rosto dela fazendo-a despertar. No mesmo instante ouviram uma batida na porta do quarto, era sua filha Rin, abriu a porta devagar colocando apenas a cabeça para que seus pais a vissem.

A expressão do rosto de sua filha pedindo para entrar em baixo das cobertas junto a eles era engraçada, até que Kouga a chama e ela sai correndo deixando de fora Souta. Kagome percebeu a presença do irmão, com os olhos tristes, para aquele momento ao qual não sentia se encaixar, causando certo ciúme. "Ele deve está triste" pensou ela, chamando-o:

- Souta? – ele olhou para ela. – Quero matar a minha saudade de você, vem? – seus olhos logo brilharam de felicidade logo ele já estava sendo beijado a face pela irmã que a muito não sentia presença ao seu lado no meio dos lençóis quentes. Permaneceram juntinhos como há muito tempo não fazia, para Kagome, sua vida estava completa seus irmãos e sua nova família. Ela levantou poucos minutos depois sentindo uma leve tontura juntamente ao certo desconforto estomacal, não dando muita importância.

Esse dia não podia ser diferente dos outros domingos, o que estava diferente era a cidade agitada de Tókio e a presença do irmão mais novo de Kagome. Kouga ligou para Miroku avisando que Souta iria passar o dia com eles e no final do dia o levaria para casa, se ele quisesse podia ir encontrá-los na praça no centro da cidade.

Depois do almoço, Kagome e sua família foram ao parque e encontraram Sango e Miroku. Enquanto as crianças corriam de um lado para outro, aproveitando o melhor da infância, Sango e Miroku aproveitaram e contaram a novidade, o noivado, explicando que foi inspirado no casamento de deles, além da união de ambos serem de confiança. Já que todos estavam presentes e próximos ao apartamento onde residiam os mais novos moradores da cidade de Tókio, foram conhecer o apartamento que seus amigos moravam. Comparado com o apartamento de Miroku e Souta moram é bastante espaçoso só por ter três quartos, o resto era o básico, permanecendo conversando por algumas horas.

No outro dia, segunda-feira, Kouga levou Kagome ao médico deixando Rin na escola no caminho, felizmente, era no prédio anexo ao hospital em que Kouga trabalhava. Chegando no prédio Kouga a deixou enfrente ao consultório.

- É aqui, querida. – disse Kouga soltando a mão de sua esposa ficando na sua frente. – Assim que sair passe lá na minha sala que eu te levo para casa. – Ela o olhou estranho, mas apenas confirmou com um sorriso deu-lhe um singelo beijo nos seus lábios. – Eu amo muito você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de sair.

Kagome sentou em uma das cadeiras, após ter colocado seu nome na lista de espera, pegou uma das revistas que tinha no local, folheando-a na espera por seu nome. A recepcionista a chamou, informando que podia entrar, ao entrar achou estranho o medico ser Sesshoumaru.

- Oi Sesshoumaru. – sorriu timidamente. – Acho que entrei no consultório errado. – alisou os cabelos sem graça.

- Também acho. – retribuiu com um sorriso. – A não ser que você seja a senhora Morita. – falou com ar de brincadeira.

- É... – suspirou longamente. – S-sou eu sim... É meu nome de casada. – pausou – Kagome Higurashi Morita.

- Desculpe-me, tinha esquecido que está casada. Tenho que me acostumar. – indicou a cadeira para que sentasse.

- Bom acho que você já sabe o motivo para eu ter vindo. – sorriu Kagome.

- Antes vou fazer alguns exames de rotina, medir a sua pressão, altura, peso essas coisas e depois peço outros exames para ser feito. – assim fez os exames iniciais, voltaram a conversar.

- Kagome, sua pressão está um pouco baixa, o que sente? – perguntou Sesshoumaru na intenção de ter mais detalhes dos sintomas que ela vinha sentindo.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu sem muita preocupação na voz. – Além do desmaio naquele dia, leves tonturas e ontem pela manha um leve desconforto estomacal. Acho que seja stress emocional.

-Hum... – Sesshoumaru anotava os sintomas ditos por ela. – Quanto a isso eu não tenho dúvidas, mas pode está relacionado com outro problema. – voltou a escrever – vou passar uns exames para você fazer hoje, são todos de rotina. – parou, levantou o rosto apoiando a mão no queixo. – K, seu stress não tem nada a ver com meu irmão, ou tem?

Kagome tomou um susto ao ouvir o amigo se referir ao passado dela, suspirou. – Não, não tem. – o olhou triste. – Não gosto de lembrar o passado. – virou o rosto para outro lado abaixando. – Só que... O jeito que ele me tratou... As duras palavras que me disse... – fechou os olhos lembrando uma briga deles "_Naraku percebeu que Inuyasha se aproximava... agarrou Kagome a força beijando-lhe... Inuyasha socou Naraku tirando Kagome dos braços dele... – 'Não se aproxime de mim até tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro insuportável dele do seu corpo'..."._

_- _Kagome... – chamou o amigo médico tirado-a das suas lembranças – O que ele fez de tão mal? – ela ergueu a cabeça, desviando os seus olhos dos deles, fixando o olhar outra vez.

- Agora não importa mais. – sorriu, mas seus olhos continham uma dolorosa lembrança. – Tenho minha família, meu marido e filha, para me alegrar. O que está no passado, está no passado e não deve mais voltar.

- Mas... – tentou replicar – Tem tristeza nos seus olhos.

- Já disse, não importa mais. Não estou mais sozinha, minha vida está completa. – pegou na mão dele. - Por favor, Sesshoumaru, deixe o passado para trás.

Ele confirmou apertando a mão dela e assentindo com a cabeça. – Tudo bem então. Eu só quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou. – Obrigada.

- Estão aqui seus exames, vá fazê-los agora, assim que sair daqui. – carimbou com o nome urgência e entregou os requerimentos. – Vou pegar sua ficha médica, pra dá uma olhada no seu histórico. Amanhã você volta com eles para eu dar uma olhada nos resultados.

- Hu hum... – levantou para ir embora. Cumprimentou-o e partiu. Sesshoumaru a ficou observando. "Eu imagino como está se sentindo, Kagome. Seja lá o que você esconde eu te apoiarei." Pensou ele.

Como prometeu ao marido, Kagome fez os exames e dirigiu ao outro prédio. A sala do diretor geral é localizada no final de um corredor pouco utilizado, apenas os funcionários do setor burocrático utilizam aquelas salas próximas, onde passam a maior parte do tempo dentro delas. Kouga fazia parte a parte burocrática quando estava em sua sala em caso de extrema necessidade para o hospital ele fazia cirurgias, mas o que ele gostava mesmo era do pronto socorro que não parava de agir.

Kouga estava resolvendo um problema de uma cirurgia que envolvia um famoso escritor americano, autor de vários bestseller preferido no Japão, junto com a equipe cirúrgica. Ao chegar ao local de trabalho do seu marido, Kagome o encontra na recepção de costas para ela e uma enfermeira muito sorridente fazendo algumas anotações, não gostando nada do tinha visto. Para ela, a enfermeira, sem querer ou querendo, estava flertando com ele. Ela se aproximou o máximo que pode, sem demonstrar que estava cismada, chamando-o.

- Kouga! – rapidamente ele virou assustado pelo tom de voz dela.

- Kagome? – saiu de trás da recepção beijando-lhe nos lábios. – Como foi à consulta?

- O médico era o Sesshy, você acredita que não reconheci o sobrenome dele? – riu da sua atitude. – Takahashi. – abraçou-o, olhando para a mulher que estava ao seu lado. Percebendo que Kagome estava intrigada ele apresentou as duas.

- Desculpe-me, Kagome essa é Ayame Iwai é enfermeira geral e está sempre me auxiliando no que eu preciso. – virou-se para outra. – Ayame essa é Kagome Higurashi Morita, minha esposa.

Um pouco desconfiada fizeram um leve cumprimento com um sorriso sem graça e disse: - Sesshoumaru afirma que é stress emocional, que logo vai passar. – olhou fixo para ele. – Você pode pegar meus exames, por favor? – entregando os canhotos - Vou dar uma volta na cidade e aproveito e pego a Rin na escola.

- Sim, sim. – cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Aonde vai? Não está muito bem para está andando por aí! – retrucou Kouga, com certo ciúme por ela está de volta a Tókio.

- Kouga, não fale assim com sua esposa! – intrometeu Ayame, assustando o casal – É evidente que está cuidadoso, mas a deixe relaxar.

Kagome respirou fundo por ter deixado ela se meter na conversa dos dois, embora ela tenha percebido o leve ciúme do seu marido só que não tinha propósito para isso, ou tinha? Ele aproximou dela cheirando seu cabelo.

- Me desculpe, só estou preocupado com você. – a segurou pelos ombros. – E se acontecer alguma coisa hã? – suspirou – Tome cuidado, você não está mais em Kyoto. Despediram-se e ela foi rever a cidade que um dia amava.

Aproveitou o dia visitando as lojas no centro do centro comercial que não era tão longe, estava tão distraída com aquele passeio não dando conta onde tinha chegando, nas Empresas Takahashi, imediatamente reconheceu o local, seu coração, logo acelerou. Parou, dando a volta, mas infelizmente trombou em alguém.

- Kagome! – ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome – O que faz aqui? – devido ao susto ela demorou a responder – Não está se sentindo bem? Eu posso chamar seu irmão se quiser? – continuou não ouvindo resposta da parte dela, olhou-a interrogativamente – O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?

Devido ao susto ela estava demorando a registrar as palavras que Inuyasha dizia. Observou todo o lugar voltando a si. – Não, não. – rapidamente inventou uma desculpa. – Vim falar com a Sango, mas deixe. Depois eu converso com ela. – olhou para o relógio que estava no seu braço. – Tenho que ir pegar a minha filha na escola.

- Espera Kagome! – segurou o braço dela, ela puxou o braço se soltando dele. – Vamos tomar um café qualquer dia desses? – perguntou querendo passar mais tempo observando-a, querendo abraçá-la como fazia a pouco mais de cinco anos. Lembrou rápido do que aconteceu e seu estado civil "casada" – Pode ser? Ou o insuportável do Kouga não deixa?

- Sim e não. - ficou de frente para ele - Você não gosta mesmo dele não é? – riu pelo canto da boca, deu alguns passos sem se despedir, parou ainda de costas acenou com a mão – Tchau Inuyasha! – continuou seu caminho.

Seguiu seu caminho a escola da filha lembrando a sua vida anterior a que tinha hoje, seus amigos e seus pais ainda vivos. A sua vida era perfeita, era a filhinha do papai mesmo com a presença do seu irmão mais novo, todos a adoravam, mas teve o acidente e... Naraku, que destruiu o que mais amava na época, se não fosse por Kouga... Entrou no recinto a procura da sala onde a sua filha estudava a pré-escola, observou a sua filha fazer uns rabiscos com moldes de caligrafia, sorriu entrando na sala.

- Oi Kikyou, tudo bom? – cumprimentou sem muita intimidade, tanto que não a via mais como sua amiga como era no passado. – Vim levar minha filhinha.

No outro dia, voltou ao consultório após sua jornada de trabalho, estava adorando a ONG. Onde tinha total liberdade de fazer sua ação profissional que já estava dando bons resultados. Entrou outra vez no escritório do amigo médico com os exames em mãos, entregando-os, este analisou os resultados e sorriu.

- O Kouga não viu os resultados? – perguntou Sesshoumaru intrigado por ver ainda fechados os exames.

- Oh! Não. – falou Kagome nervosa. – Ele não gosta de intrometer nas outras áreas, além disso, se tratando da família dele a emoção supera a razão.

- Entendo. – abaixou a cabeça analisando os papeis outra vez – K – chamou pelo apelido carinhoso. – O que você sente logo vai passar, mas...

- Mas... – repetiu ela analisando a expressão do rosto dele, Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto fitando-a demoradamente, sorrindo disse: - Você está grávida, é por isso o seu mal estar, mas você está com um índice um pouco acima de stress. Parabéns.

Kagome se assustou com a notícia, passou a mão no ventre "Grávida... meu filho e do Kouga..." pensou e sorriu para o amigo, levantando, abraçando-o e beijando-lha a face. - Como não percebi? – ele ficou muito feliz por ver um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dela – Meu filho e do Kouga. – Sesshoumaru estranhou confirmando com o que tinha visto nos registros dela. – Vou fazer uma surpresa e...

- Kagome, preciso ter uma conversa franca com você – eles voltaram a sentar – Eu olhei o seu registro médico. – pausou ele a olhando firme – E confirmei a minha suspeita, além do que eu já sabia e fiz com que seu irmão não soubesse nem os outros. Eu guardei uma parte do seu segredo, a outra parte eu descobri ontem olhando seu prontuário. – Kagome ficou quieta deixou seu amigo prosseguir com a conversa. – E agora sei por que casou tão rápido, até te entendo, mas eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim e me contasse.

Ela o olhou sem dizer nada começou a chorar segurou ao máximo para não cair em lágrimas, mas não se conteve. Sesshoumaru dirigiu para o lado dela colocando uma cadeira ao seu lado sentando.

- Não deveria lembrar aquele dia. – ele segurou as mãos dela – A Rin é filha do Inuyasha. – Continuou após algum tempo de silêncio - Quando eu fui embora não sabia que estava grávida do Inuyasha, estava atordoada com que seu irmão fez comigo – as lágrimas caiam dolorosamente quando lembrava.

- Eu sei. Não chore mais K. – ele levantou o rosto dela enxugando suas lágrimas – Não precisa me contar mais nada, pode confiar em mim.

Ela sorriu abraçando o amigo, se acalmando – Tenho que fazer uma surpresa, muito obrigada Sesshy, eu confio em você só não queria que...

- Eu entendo. Agora você tem muito que fazer e o que planejar. – eles sorriram e se despediram com um forte abraço. Eles desde a faculdade eram muito amigos, mesmo com o namoro dela e Inuyasha, ele nunca a deixou triste, até com a implicância do irmão durante a conturbada relação.

Kagome esbanjava alegria queria muito contar pra alguém, e para Kouga queria fazer uma surpresa. Iria preparar um jantar e contar a novidade, "Kouga iria adorar... Um bebê era tudo que ele mais queria". Enquanto ela seguia o seu caminho para casa, em uma loja um homem a observava passar "Ora... Ora... Se não é a minha amada, ela voltou pra mim". Pegou o celular que estava no bolso da calça.

- Minha irmã? Você não mentiu – falou Naraku – Eu a vi.

- Eu lhe disse, não disse. Não tenho motivos para mentir. – Respondeu Kikyou com cinismo na voz.

- Está mais bonita do que antes. – sorriu maliciosamente – Vamos lembrar os velhos tempos? – disse por fim desligando o celular.

"Você voltou para mim, minha princesa."

_De: __K-chan_

_Para: __Sango-chan_

_Assunto: (...)_

_Sango __tenho__ uma novidade para te contar espero que você goste, assim, como eu gostei. Lembra da vez que passei mal no jantar, sabe o que é além do stress?_

_Eu estou GRÁVIDA. Vai ser tia outra vez. O que achou? Precisava contar pra alguém._

_Beijos, Kagome._

Sango ficou muito feliz ao saber que iria ser tia e ser a primeira pessoa, a saber, assim que leu o e-mail da amiga dirigiu para a sala do seu noivo para contar a novidade. Chegou à sala administrativa, Miroku, encontrava-se atarefado bateu na porta.

- Posso entrar? Ou está muito ocupado para sua noiva? – disse Sango.

- Não, pode sim. – falou ele guardando alguns documentos. – O que você quer meu anjo? – parou o que estava fazendo dando-lhe um beijo.

- Aqui é local de trabalho. – Sorriu Sango. – Hum! Tenho uma novidade pra você... – suspirou longamente – Só não sei se posso te contar...

Sango atiçou a curiosidade dele, parando o que estava fazendo e prestando mais atenção a ela – O que você quer dizer "Não sei se posso te contar"? – cruzou os braços.

- Porque pode ser segredo... – o som do telefone interrompe a conversa, Miroku levantou o dedo indicador pedindo um minuto de espera a noiva – Sim... Oi Kagome, tudo bem? ... Co-como? – olhou pra Sango rindo – Você está de brincadeira?... – a porta da sala abre revelando um Inuyasha muito curioso pela conversa – Grávida... Sim, está aqui perto de mim... Quer falar com ela?... Só não esperava você grávida... Pode sim ir pegá-lo... Amanhã? Está bem. Beijo e se cuide... Dessa vez eu vou acompanhar tudo. – desligou o telefone.

- Quem foi que você engravidou Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

- Ora, ninguém. – aproximou da Sango – Então era isso o "Não sei se posso te contar"? Quando você soube?

Sorrindo Sango respondeu: - Um pouco antes de você, ela não perdeu o costume de me contar as notícias por e-mail.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – Interrompeu Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku se olharam. – Por que essas caras?

- É da Kagome, ela está grávida. – contou por fim seu amigo. Para Inuyasha o mundo parou, mesmo distante dela ainda nutria um sentimento ressurgindo das cinzas, com isso sentiu raiva que não sabia de onde vinha.

- O idiota do marido dela já está sabendo? Não basta a menina e eles já querem outro, tenho pena deles. – falou duro enciumado fazendo Sango intervir com exaltação.

- Pena? Um filho não é pena e sim uma benção. – aproximou dele encostando o dedo no peito dele enquanto falava duras palavras – Olhe você, louco por criança e não pode sabe por que, não é? E olhe para eles felizes como você não é. – começou a chorar afastou-se um pouco respirando devagar – Você não sabe o que ela passou, não foi o último a ver o estado dela e não saber o porquê.

Sango ficou muito triste com que o amigo falou sobre sua cunhada e amiga, sabia sim que Kagome guardava um segredo que só Kouga sabia, até então. – Desculpe... E-eu... Eu só não entendo... – saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Inuyasha olhou espantado para Miroku que não tinha entendido a reação da noiva sobre o antigo relacionamento dele com sua irmã, pouca coisa ele sabia. Inuyasha na época não se importou tanto com o desaparecimento da antiga namorada, mas o tempo o fez perceber que estava errado, tinha que ter dado uma oportunidade dela se explicar.

- Miroku... Eu sinto muito... Não queria... – falou abaixando a cabeça envergonhado.

- Eu sei Inuyasha, eu sei... – sentou numa cadeira enfrente ao amigo. – Imagino o que está passando na sua cabeça. Está tudo muito confuso não é? - Inuyasha apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Tudo logo será resolvido.

**Comentário da autora:**

Oi, depois de um tempo sumida, peço mil desculpas. O dia deveria ter 30 horas não acham? Bem, mais um capitulo fica on. Será que alguém esperava que a Kagome estivesse grávida do Kouga? E ela revelar ao Sesshoumaru que Rin é sua sobrinha? O que será que aconteceu no passado? Alguém desconfia do que aconteceu? Logo, vocês ficarão sabendo até porque não posso falar muito.

Beijos a todas (os), até o próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 6 A volta do Pesadelo

**A volta do pesadelo**

No dia em que Kagome soube a respeito da sua gravidez Kouga demorou a chegar a casa, coisa que, nunca fez quando moravam em Nagoya, mas com o cargo dele anteriormente não exigia tanto quanto o atual cargo de chefia. Então, ela deixou pra fazer uma surpresa outro dia, mas estava muito ansiosa para contar ao marido o grande presente. De certo, que não tinham planejado um bebê agora, mas era muito importante para eles naquele momento, só não sabia se era o momento certo.

Depois do expediente na ONG, Kagome junto com a Hiruka, sua filha e seu irmão Souta foram ao shopping, pois ela tinha uma maneira simples para dizer ao marido a sua gravidez. Rin e Souta estavam impossíveis, ora brigavam, ora brincavam, as duas adultas não conseguiam deixar as crianças quietas por alguns minutos. Dentro do shopping havia um playground com inúmeras crianças brincando nos escorregadores, nos balanços e outros brinquedos infantis, Kagome deixou as crianças se divertirem com as outras sob os cuidados da babá.

Entrou em uma loja que vendia artigos infantis, procurando por algo que chamasse sua atenção e que desse a entender a situação atual que estava, no meio de outros, encontrou um lindo sapatinho vermelho de tecido bordado branco nas laterais. Sorriu ao pegá-lo, logo lembrou o primeiro presente que sua filha ganhou um sapatinho muito parecido com este em sua mão dado por Kouga. Certa de que seria aquele, o comprou, pedindo para a vendedora embrulhar para presente.

Continuou seu passeio pelo shopping entre as lojas não percebeu que pela frente vinha seu "amigo", parecia ser destino, mas ela não o tinha visto. Ele se aproxima dela aos passos lentos parando em sua frente, devido à distração percebeu alguém ao seu lado, mas não sabia quem era. Parou, levantou o rosto vendo quem era, sentiu seu coração acelerar, de alguma forma sentiu como antes; quando o via.

- Oi Inuyasha! – Kagome falou nervosa pelo encontro inesperado. – Como você está?

- Estou bem, coincidência não? – sorriu, analisando as expressões faciais dela – Está fazendo compras? – perguntou curioso.

- Oh! – levantou a sacola que tinha nas mãos. – Mais ou menos, uma surpresa melhor dizendo. – tentou passar por ele para continuar seu trajeto, mas ele segurou seu pulso fazendo-a parar.

- Que tal tomarmos aquele café? – perguntou Inuyasha muito ansioso pela resposta que ia receber.

- Não sei... – respondeu Kagome com dúvida. – As crianças estão no playground tenho que voltar logo. – viu a expressão de desapontamento dele. – Está bem, mas não posso demorar.

Caminharam a uma cafeteria na praça de alimentação do recinto, simples, mas bastante receptiva; sentaram numa mesa em um local bem visível devido ao relacionamento de ambos. Enquanto Kagome esperava Inuyasha voltar com o café, ela sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa, ele chegou e sentou a sua frente entregando a xícara de café.

- Obrigada! – Kagome agradeceu sorridente. – Como você está?

- Eu? Estou bem, sobe que você está grávida. Meus parabéns! – ela sorriu alisando o ventre – O idiota do Kouga já sabe? – falou ríspido.

- Ora Inuyasha, por que tanta agressividade, hã? – falou com indignação na voz – Vocês dois nunca foram tão íntimos eu sei, mas não precisa mais. Já são dois adultos.

- Huh! Eu nunca fui com a cara dele e você sabe disso. – respondeu grosso ao comentário da "amiga" cruzando os braços – Aquele sonso.

Kagome mudou o rumo da conversa sabendo que poderia chegar onde não queria que fosse tocado. – E você quando pretende ter o seu filho? Perguntou cortando o assunto da conversa.

- Eu não posso ter filhos... Kikyou é estéril. – Kagome percebeu a tristeza nele – É tudo o que eu mais quero. Não imagina o quanto eu invejo aquele idiota. – ele ficou sem saber o que dizer, "Não tenha tanta certeza", pensou ela. Será que ela deveria contar a ele? Não, ele não iria acreditar nela, além do mais faz muito tempo.

- Pretendo contar pra ele hoje. – falou saindo dos próprios pensamentos, alisando outra vez o ventre sorrindo.

- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha fazendo ela o olhar. - Posso te pedir um favor? – segurou uma das mãos dela já que a outra segurava a xícara de café, ela puxou a mão do contado dele. – Posso alisar a sua barriga?

- Mas... Mas... Inuyasha ela nem... – suspirou pensando se deveria ou não, sentiu que ela precisava aquele contato mesmo depois de tudo. – Está bem... – disse por fim. Inuyasha se alegrou por conseguir o que tanto queria, Kagome encostou-se melhor na cadeira aumentando a visão dele do seu ventre, ele sentou numa cadeira ao lado dela.

Alisou o ventre que ainda nem tinha traços de gravidez, enquanto sua mão passeava pela barriga as sensações de cinco anos atrás voltava para ambos, e principalmente, para Inuyasha. A sensação que tinham era que precisavam um do outro, mas ela não queria ter aquele sentimento por ele outra vez, já tinha sofrido muito; e agora que estava tudo bem com Kouga e sua filha tinha que voltar a aquela cidade.

Entretanto não esperava pelo beijo, sim ele beijou o ventre. Esse ato inesperado assustou Kagome tirando dela um triste sorriso, ao olhá-lo voltar para a cadeira que se encontrava anteriormente percebeu que não era para está ali, ele sentou na cadeira sorrindo como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um presente que tanto queria.

- Espero que pareça com a mãe, por que se parecer com o pai... – comentou brincando com sua rivalidade - Sabe Kagome... – tentou pegar outra vez nas mãos dela, mas ela escapava. Continuou tentando até conseguir durante a conversa – Eu, eu... Tenho algo pra lhe falar... – Ela o olhou estranho.

- Então conte o que você tem a dizer. – ficaram se olhando esperando ele dizer.

Sem que eles percebessem um homem vestido de terno aproximava-se deles sorrateiro, ficou por trás da cadeira da Kagome e tampou seus olhos. O desespero tomou conta dela, suas mãos que Inuyasha segurava começaram a suar e a ficar gelada. Tremeu quando ouviu a voz dele em seu ouvido.

- Oi, minha querida. – sussurrou ele lentamente, ela rapidamente soltou as mãos das do "amigo", levantando e ficando atrás dele, Inuyasha percebeu o medo dela cobrindo-a com seu corpo a visão daquele ser que tanto a provocou pavor.

- O q-que você quer aqui, Naraku? – Perguntou Kagome com nojo e medo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora, vejam só. – falou irônico. - Eu vim ver o amor da minha vida - gargalhou. – Eu tinha te encontrado alguns dias atrás, mas acho que você não se lembra não é? – deu um passo na direção dela. – Na estação de trem. – se afastou percebendo que ela apertou a camisa do Inuyasha - Eu não vim aqui pra falar daquele dia.

- Deixe a em paz Naraku. – se intrometeu Inuyasha.

- Cale a boca seu Idiota. – falou Naraku com raiva pela a proteção dele. – O meu assunto é com ela. – apontou para Kagome que estava paralisada. – Gostaria de sentir outra vez os seus beijos, o seu corpo, e que corpo, junto ao meu. – passou a língua nos lábios demonstrando o desejo que sentia por ela, mas isso passou dos limites para Inuyasha. Ele foi para perto do cunhado segurando pelo colarinho do terno.

- Vá embora. Não vê que está passando dos limites. Ela é uma mulher casada.

- A minha irmã já sabe que você está com ela, ou se você a está traindo? – gargalhou da expressão do rosto de Inuyasha – Eu vou embora, mas antes... – ele se aproximou dos dois o suficiente para que apenas ela entendesse – Aquela noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida, meu amor. – afastou-se olhou nos olhos dela soltou um cumprimento tocando a têmpora com dois dedos e partiu.

Kagome que até então se encontrava paralisada sentou-se, começou a chorar. Inuyasha puxou uma cadeira sentou se em sua frente, a abraçou deixando-a molhar sua camisa tentando acalmá-la.

- Kagome se acalme. Você não pode se exaltar. – apertou o abraço – O que ele quis dizer com tudo isso? O que aconteceu? Diga.

- Inuyasha... Eu... Eu... – afastaram seus corpos, ela começou a procurar por algo em sua bolsa – Tenho que... – ainda chorando tentou dizer algumas coisas – Que... Ligar para o Kouga...

- Eu levo vocês em casa - Inuyasha falou calmamente - Eu estou aqui Kagome.

- Não precisa... Droga! A Rin, Souta... – dizendo coisas sem muito sentido.

- Acalme-se, eu já disse que estou aqui do seu lado. – essas palavras apenas saíram, sem pensar no impacto que elas provocariam nela.

- Mas não estava quando eu mais precisei de você. – Kagome falou ainda muito nervosa, Inuyasha se assustou sem entender direito. – Desculpe, eu não...

Kagome levantou sem encará-lo seguindo em direção ao playground onde tinha deixado as crianças com a babá, Inuyasha a seguiu, ela não estava em condições emocionais para andar sozinha.

- Kagome me espere! – chamou Inuyasha alcançando-a, puxando pelo pulso para um abraço reconfortante. – Não vamos lembrar o passado, está bem?

- Não dá para esquecê-lo. – soltou-se dele afastando para encará-lo. – O melhor que temos a fazer é seguir em frente deixando de lado todas as lembranças. – voltou a andar – Como eu fiz. – falou por fim com tristeza na voz.

"Têm algo estranho" pensou Inuyasha "Por que Kagome se exaltou com a presença do Naraku se eles foram amantes?" Saiu dos seus pensamentos vendo que ela estava distanciando dele.

- Deixe ao menos eu levar você em casa. – falou próximo outra vez a ela, fazendo a parar. Colocou sua mão no ombro da "amiga" – Você está muito nervosa e não faz bem para você e seu bebê.

- Está bem. – sorriu insatisfeita. "Não, podia ser. Aquele homem..." pensou por fim.

Naquele final de tarde Sesshoumaru foi visitar Sango onde trabalhava com a desculpa do projeto que ela estava elaborando para ele, mas ela não se encontrava mais no local. Então, ele seguiu para onde ela poderia ter ido, ao apartamento do seu noivo. Pelo menos lá poderia ter mais privacidade para conversar o eu queria, entrou no apartamento onde, apenas, os se encontravam; sentou no sofá.

- Sesshoumaru, o que te trouxe até aqui? – perguntou Sango curiosa pela presença do amigo.

- Bom, eu vim com a desculpa do meu projeto, mas... Tenho outra coisa para contar aos dois. – disse Sesshoumaru firme.

- O que você nos contar afinal? – perguntou Miroku.

- Sango, você foi a ultima a ver Kagome antes dela ir embora. – Sesshoumaru faz uma pausa onde todos abaixaram o rosto – Ela não te disse nada ou algum motivo concreto?

- Não Sesshoumaru. – abraçou o Miroku que estava ao seu lado – Naquele dia ela chorava muito, não falava nada com lógica – fechou os olhos lembrando aquele dia terrível para todos – Dizia que o Inuyasha nunca acreditou nela, preferiu acreditar em outra e que tinha lembrado tudo.

- O que você está sabendo Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Miroku curioso.

A pergunta que Miroku fez ao amigo deixou pairar um silêncio sob os presentes, Sesshoumaru não podia contar que Rin era filha de Kagome e Inuyasha, mas tinha um motivo para contar o que fez partir. Entretanto, faltava uma peça chave. Quem?

- Na noite que encontramos Kagome naquele estacionamento... Ela... Sofreu alguns abusos. – Sesshoumaru tentou amenizar a situação mais que pode. – Ela foi drogada...

Miroku demorou a entender o que Sesshoumaru estava dizendo, mas Sango entendeu rápido.

– Co-como? – falou Miroku atordoado, ele apenas afirmou com o olhar. Exaltado, Miroku, se solta da noiva aproximando do médico. – Por que só agora que está nos dizendo isso? Quem poderia ter sido?

- E isso não é tudo. – mais uma vez fez se silêncio, abaixou a cabeça para falar - Ela... Foi... Violentada. – Sango começou a chorar entendendo tudo o que a amiga passou, Miroku volta ao lado dela tentando acalmá-la. – Esse fato explica o motivo dela ter fugido, mas quem podia ter feito mal a ela? É o que não sabemos.

- Ela não encontrou apoio no Inuyasha. – intrometeu Miroku abraçado a inconformada Sango. – Por isso preferiu ir embora, e quando lembrou...

- Não foi isso. – respondeu Sango fazendo os dois prestarem atenção a ela – Kagome encontrou Inuyasha com Kikyou pela manhã na faculdade. Ele... – suspirou – Não quis saber do que ela tinha para dizer a ele. – enxugou as lágrimas – Dizendo que ela nunca foi mulher para ele.

- Como você soube Sesshoumaru, a Kagome te contou alguma coisa? – perguntou Miroku.

- Na noite que vocês saíram do Hospital. – tentou explicar – O médico fez todos os exames, mas depois que encontrou registro de droga no sangue dela eu pedi para que fizesse o exame de abuso também.

- Entendo. – disse por fim Miroku. – E por que ela não lembrou nada?

- Por causa da droga, imagine quanto não foi traumatizante para ela. – concluiu o amigo médico. Deixando os amigos se acalmarem um pouco mais. Logo foram interrompidos pelo o som do telefone do Miroku.

- Alô? Oi Kouga, Cadê a Kagome? ... Não eu vou buscá-lo. – Olhou para Sango e Sesshoumaru falando sem som que tinha que ir pegar o irmão. – Então daqui a pouco eu passo ai? ... Até mais... – desligou o telefone. - Tenho certeza que Kouga sabe.

- Sabe sim. – respondeu Sango – Ele sempre esteve ao lado dela, além Sesshoumaru.

- Ele a ajudou na pior fase da vida dela. – comentou Sesshoumaru. Ele levantou do seu lugar que não tinha saído, se despediu dos amigos e partiu.

Assim que Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram ao playground Rin correu em direção a eles dando um beijo na mãe e pulando nos braços do dele, o ato da menina conseguiu tirar dele um sorriso caloroso não entendia aquela ligação da menina para com ele. Desde o dia que a viu no parque, achou uma criança muito esperta e claro parecida com a mãe; cumprimentou Souta com toques de mãos que toda criança gosta de fazer, seguindo em direção ao estacionamento.

Ao chegarem à frente do apartamento em que morava Hiruka desceu do carro com as crianças, os deixando no carro. Kagome continuou no carro de cabeça baixa, até que Inuyasha segura sua mão. Ela levanta a cabeça surpresa fixando o olhar nele, esboçando um sorriso melancólico; ele a observa com ternura, seus sentimentos voltando à tona, mas ele não entendia a reação de Kagome ao encontrar Naraku, para ele, eles tiveram um caso, pois esse foi o principal motivo de terem acabado.

- Kagome, o que Naraku quer com você? – perguntou Inuyasha segurando as duas mãos dela, como não quisesse que ela escapasse.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – suspirou tirando suas mãos das dele mais uma vez – Acho que já não me basta tudo que ele me causou.

- Hã?! – Inuyasha ficou desconfiado que tivesse algo mais em tudo no que aconteceu a eles – Kagome, o que ele quis dizer com "Gostaria de sentir outra vez os seus beijos, o seu corpo, e que corpo, junto ao meu". – perguntou um tanto curioso.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. Kouga deve está me esperando. – sem se despedir abre a porta do carro e sai deixando-o pensativo.

"Algo está me cheirando à armação..." pensou Inuyasha.

Kouga chegou do hospital chateado com o emprego dele, pois na noite anterior mal tinha trocado duas palavras com a esposa. Seu cargo atual estava o afastando daquilo que mais amava, sua família. Seus dias de pai presente e marido exemplar estavam acabando, mas não podia deixar isso acontecer com eles, principalmente agora que tinha voltado a Tóquio. Onde Kagome estava perto do homem que ela amou, ele sentia ciúmes de Inuyasha pelo que ele representou a ela, mas o seu relacionamento era forte o suficiente para superar tal motivo.

Ele estava sentado no sofá quando Hiruka entrou junto das crianças sem a presença de Kagome, as crianças correram abraçando-o, dando-lhe um beijo. Hiruka os pega para dar um bom banho.

- Hiruka! – Chamou Kouga – Onde está Kagome? – perguntou sentindo falta da esposa.

- Ela está subindo. – Respondeu a babá sem muitas palavras seguindo seu caminho com as crianças.

Pouco depois Kagome entra o encontrado próximo à porta para ir ver onde ela estava.

- Oi amor! – Kouga deu um beijo nela percebendo seus olhos um pouco inchados. Sem muita demora Kagome interrompe a fala dele.

- Tenho um presente para você. – Tirou da sacola entregando a ele sentando no sofá, sorrindo.

- Mas K... Pelo o que eu lembre hoje não é dia comemorativo – respondeu sem tentar abrir o embrulho.

- E desde quando que tem dia para dar ou receber presente? – Kagome perguntou enigmático. – Vamos abra.

Com todo o cuidado ele abria a caixa, sem estragar o embrulho, mas ao abrir e ver que era um lindo sapatinho vermelho de bebê, sorriu, olhou para ela.

- É o que eu estou pensando? – Kagome apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Que maravilha! – abraçou-a beijando lhe os lábios, o rosto, os cabelos. Ele estava muito feliz já que agora iria ter um filho. Ajoelhou na frente dela e começou a beijar o ventre dela, a mesma coisa fazia quando Kagome estava grávida de Rin, mesmo sabendo que ela não era sua filha; aliás, ela é sua filha. Levantou e a puxou para depois rodá-la no ar.

- Quando você soube? – perguntou Kouga colocando sentada no sofá em seu colo. – Está tudo bem, não está?

- Calma Kouga. – falou calmamente – Soube ontem com Sesshy. – a expressão do rosto dela mudou e começou a chorar, ele sem entender enxugou as primeiras lágrimas. – Kouga... Naraku voltou e... – ele a abraçou na tentativa de tirar sua tristeza.

- Shiiii... Não chore mais... – disse por fim ainda abraçados – Eu estou com você.

A pedido de Kagome Kouga ligou para o irmão, com alguns minutos ele tinha chegado para levar Souta para casa. Ele chegou acompanhado de Sango, aproveitando e comemorando a novidade. Mas Miroku abraçou a irmã com força não só por ela está grávida, mas como proteção, sussurrando em seu ouvido que nunca a deixaria só outra vez. Sango fez o mesmo, deixando uma lágrima escapar.

No meio da conversa Kagome relata o que aconteceu a ela neste fim de tarde, deixando todos atentos ao que Naraku poderia fazer, antes de partir Miroku e Sango pediu ao Kouga não deixar Kagome ficar sozinha pela gravidez e por Naraku está outra vez na sua procura.

**Comentário da autora: **

**Bom, particularmente eu gostei muito de ter feito esse capitulo, mas ele revela parte do passado dos nossos personagens. Não tudo, eu estou tentando manter o suspense até o próximo capitulo, pois é nele que vai ser relatado o passado. Onde a maioria das perguntas será respondias.**

**Beijos a todas (os), até o próximo capitulo com: "Nosso passado" (parte 1) **


	7. Capitulo 7 Nosso Passado parte I

**Nosso Passado**** (parte I**** – Como tudo começou)**

_"__Faculdade a melhor e a pior época que uma pessoa pode ter como um local pode ser tão contraditório ao mesmo tempo, bom e mau, melhor e pior, entre outras contradições. É nessa época que decide a carreira profissional, onde o futuro está em jogo, mas além da seriedade que é uma faculdade também __a diversão. O ponto de encontro dos estudantes de qualquer curso são as lanchonetes, geralmente são nestes locais que são marcadas as festas, os encontros amorosos e outras coisas._

_Kagome estava em uma dessas lanchonetes esperando seu namorado__, aproveitando o tempo livre das aulas e além de ocupar seu tempo lia um livro próprio do curso. Um rapaz que ela não conhecia se aproximou, pediu para sentar a mesa que ela ocupava, pois as outras estavam ocupadas._

_- Desculpe – ele se referiu a ela__ – Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou um pouco constrangido por estar incomodando._

_- Ah! Claro fique a vontade. – Kagome disse sorrindo quebrando a tensão dele, juntando alguns papeis espalhados. – Como se chama?_

_- __Lin__Lin__, Naraku. E a senhorita? – Perguntou encantado pela gentileza dela._

_- Oh! Nada de senhorita. Higurashi. Higurashi, Kagome. Apenas Kagome. – dando-lhe outro sorriso._

_- __Você tem um lindo sorriso. – o comentário que ele fez a deixou sem graça – Lembra a minha irmã– ele tentou contornar a situação percebendo que a deixou sem jeito. – __Lin__, Kikyou. Faz pedagogia, conhece? – viu seu olhar se alegrar._

_- Sim... – nesse instante Inuyasha __aproximou dela feito um gato a caçar um rato, tapou seus olhos. Imediatamente ela virou e beijaram os lábios. - Inuyasha esse é o irmão da Kikyou, Naraku. E Naraku esse é meu namorado Inuyasha – ela os apresentou deixando Naraku tenso, pois ele havia se interessado pela garota._

_- Vamos? – perguntou Inuyasha a Kagome desconfiando do rapaz a sua frente, pegou os cadernos dela __e saíram. _

_Alguns minutos depois Kikyou __sentou a mesa junto ao seu irmão, observando as expressões do seu rosto._

_- Por que está sorrindo a toa? – perguntou Kikyou o fazendo virar para ela sorrindo._

_- Acabo de ver um anjo entre__nós. – suspirou longamente – Você a conhece. "Eu vou tê-la mesmo que eu precise acabar com o namoro dela." – pensou por fim tirando uma expressão de dúvida de sua irmã._

_- E quem seria ela? – curiosa perguntou Kikyou levantando e sentando ao seu lado beijando o rosto dele._

_- Higurashi, Kagome. Ou melhor, Kagome. – sorriu – Dá para desenrolar? – perguntou com uma troca de olhares maliciosos como um entendesse o pensamento do outro. – Eu sei que ela tem namorado, mas namoros acabam..._

_- __Certo, certo__. Se você a quer tanto, eu vou te ajudar nessa tarefa; mas eu vou ter que ficar com ele. – Kikyou falou abraçando ele – Juntamos o útil ao __agradável._

_O plano para separar o casal estava sendo elaborado nesse dia e aos poucos, com o passar dos dias, ele estava dando algum resultado__ era só questão de tempo. Naraku cercava Kagome em todos os locais em que ela ia com os amigos e até mesmo com Inuyasha, não importava com quem ela estava no momento. _

_Em meio de uma tentativa de conquista, Inuyasha presenciou, fazendo-os brigar conseguin__do abalar o namoro. Inuyasha é__ muito ciumento e muito __possessivo isso aumentava mais as intrigas planejadas._

_Kagome estava no shopping junto da sua amiga Sango esperando__em uma mesa __na praça de alimentação,__ os outros amigos e seu irmão para assistir um bom filme no cinema, quando Naraku se aproximou dela tapando os olhos logo ela colocou um sorriso nos lábios e virou para beijá-lo, está pensava que era seu namorado, pois ele sempre fazia essa brincadeira; ao virar Kagome percebe que não é seu namorado e sim Naraku__, assustando-se. Sango observava a cena na sua frente estranhou a atitude dele, Naraku tocou levemente os lábios da garota com os dele para em seguida sussurra em seu ouvido: "Eu quero você, quer você queira quer não."__ E saiu de perto delas. Kagome olhou para Sango, com medo, __mas quando ia dizer alguma coisa Inuyasha apareceu com os outros_

_- Que cena foi essa que eu acabei de ver, Kagome? – Ainda assustada Kagome não conseguiu responder._

_- Não vê que ela está assustada, seu idiota! –Sango se intrometeu na conversa._

_- Não adianta protegê-la, Sango – Olhou para a namorada que se encontrava de cabeça baixa__, a raiva que sentia por tê-la __visto__ ao lado de Naraku estava muito claro para todos – Eu vi tudo... Ela ta com outro e embaixo do meu nariz._

_Todos que estavam perto deles ficaram surpresos pelo que Inuyasha acabava de dizer, ele nunca tinha duvidado dela até o presente dia._

_- O que? – saiu num sussurro dos lábios de Kagome, lagrimas começou a manchar seu rosto, levantou__ do seu local foi para perto dele – Desculpe se não sou como deseja que eu fosse, mas diferente de você, eu confio em você e te escutaria antes de qualquer conclusão precipitada. Eu vou embora._

_Kouga que até então estava __a__ espreita observando tudo com muita calma, adiantou-se em segui-la. – Espera Kagome. Eu vou deixá-la em casa, não se preocupe Miroku. – Avisou ao irmão dela que não quis se intrometer._

_- Olha o que você fez, idiota, está contente agora? – resmungou Sesshoumaru – Só sendo um idiota mesmo para não perceber que esse cara está perseguindo a Kagome._

_- É mesmo. – confirmou Miroku. – Ela me contou que desde o dia que eles se conheceram ele a persegue__, fala coisas que a deixam perturbada. Mas vocês sabem como ela é, quer resolver tudo sozinha._

_- Droga, Kagome! – Inuyasha lamentou por ela não contar algumas coisas. __–__Por que ela não me conta o que se passa com ela. Eu sou o namorado dela, maldição_

_- Ela é assim desde que perdemos nossos pais – justificou Miroku o modo de ser da sua irmã. – Acho que ela se sente culpada, por isso quer resolver as coisas do seu jeito._

_- Naraku faz algumas atitudes suas Inuyasha, para fazer Kagome pensar que é você. __–__falou Sango para Inuyasha –__ Como esse agora, ele__ disse alguma coisa no ouvido dela que eu não ouvi._

_- Sesshoumaru você não está sabendo de nada...__ Já que vocês são tão amigos? – perguntou Miroku__ interessado no que Sesshoumaru tinha para dizer._

_-Não. – respondeu rápido – Será que vocês estão percebendo agora? – olhou diretamente para o irmão – Ele está perseguindo ela há muito tempo, e vocês nunca perceberam. __–__parou de falar dirigindo a __saída._

_Não muito longe dali Naraku os observava atento a qualquer movimento estranho, viu quando Kouga seguiu Kagome deixando apenas os amigos em uma leve discussão e apostava que seu nome estava entre a conversa. Sorrindo, levou a mão ao bolso da calça que usava retirando o celular ligando para sua irmã contando o episodio de hoje._

_- Minha querida irmã; joguei no meio do romance a desconfiança só falta você ir consolá-lo._

_- Alguém viu o que você fez? – perguntou Kikyou esbanjando felicidade pelo plano de separados está dando algum resultado._

_- A amiga dela estava presente. – deu uma pausa aumentando o suspense – E o próprio, eles tiveram uma pequena discussão__ e já está na hora de você agir._

_- Ótimo, pode deixar que eu __vou__ consolar o pobrezinho. - os irmãos riram adorando o efeito que estavam causando. - "Logo, logo você estará aqui ao meu lado..." pensou por fim Kikyou desligando celular e jogando no sofá de sua casa. - Meu e de Mais ninguém... _

_Kouga parou o carro em frente ao apartamento que Kagome morava com seus irmãos desde a morte de seus pais. Ela passou todo o trajeto chorando e com a cabeça baixa e ele não se manifestou um minuto se quer, Kouga tinha uma paixão platônica por Kagome __não pensava em revê-la preferia ficar assim, ao o qual o único perdedor seria ele._

_- Kagome. – chamou Kouga percebendo que ela ainda chorava – Não fique assim, minha querida – a puxou para um forte abraço __deixando __ela molhar sua camisa com algumas lágrimas – O Inuyasha é um idiota, logo vai perceber a burrice que fez e vai vim se desculpar; mas pare de chorar._

_- N-não é... Só __p-por__ isso... – tentou explicar Kagome em meio ao choro – __E-ele__ não... Não confia em mim – __apertou-se__ ainda mais a ele – Eu estou com muito medo._

_- "Medo?" – se perguntou Kouga – Medo de que? – __a__ afastou um pouco para que pudesse olhar em seu olhos – Ele não vai acabar com você por uma coisinha boba. _

_Kagome balançou a cabeça negando __–__ Esqueça__... Eu estou tão confusa e com dor de cabeça – enxugou as lágrimas que restavam com as costas das mãos – Tenho que cuidar do Souta agora. – Kagome se ajeitou para sair, enquanto Kouga a observava, mas ao abrir a porta do carro ele a chama._

_- Kagome... __E-eu__... Eu... – suspirou – Eu estou indo embora amanha... Para Nagoya. Queria que você soubesse – Kagome se assustou, iria perder seu amigo. – Vou fazer residência lá, não sei quando volto. – dessa vez quem abraçou foi ela, como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo._

_- Vou sentir sua falta, meu amigo. Adoro muito você. – Kagome falou entre o abraço apertado._

_- "Eu também... Meu amor" – pensou Kouga, se desfizeram do abraço e se despedira._

_A noite chegou lentamente, a dor de cabeça que Kagome sentia não tinh__a passado deixando-a impaciente, já que__ cuidava do irmão mais novo __não teve como descansar. Souta era o casula e o xodó dela, quando seus pais morreram ela começou __a__ passar mais tempo com ele aumentando a afinidade entre eles, entretanto ela o mimava tudo o que ele fazia achava lindo. Quase no fim da tarde Kagome conseguiu colocá-lo para dormir, pois a tarde ele não descansou. A dor de cabeça estava insuportável aproveitou o sono do seu irmão e foi descansar também._

_Miroku chegou __a__ casa encontrando tudo escuro apenas a luz da TV iluminava o ambiente, ele sabia que qua__ndo Kagome brigava com Inuyasha, ela gostava de ficar no escuro e apenas Souta a alegrava. Ele chegou perto dela com ar divertido ligando as luzes, estranhou, pois ela sempre reclama. Tocou em seu ombro sentindo que a pele dela estava um pouco febril, tentou acordá-la por varias vezes só que pela demora estranhou. _

_- Kagome... Kagome... Acorde mulher! – sem resposta alguma imediatamente ele ligou para Sesshoumaru._

_- Sesshoumaru é o Miroku... Não, não... É a Kagome, ela está com febre e não acorda... Eu a encontrei assim... Estamos em casa... Eu espero..._

_Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru chega ao apartamento deles seguido por Inuyasha muito preocupado com o estado de sua irmã, eles o encontraram com Souta nos braço__s pedindo para ficar com Kagome._

_- Onde ela está? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado assim que chegou – Como ela está?_

_- Calma Inuyasha, ela já acordou – apontou para o quarto dela – Está no quarto, terminando de tomar banho. – Miroku conseguiu acalmar um pouco seu amigo. – Sesshoumaru, ela disse que está com dor de cabeça muito forte – olhou para Inuyasha – Desde hoje __a__ tarde, depois de..._

_- Eu vou lá... – se intrometeu Inuyasha dirigindo para quarto dela._

_- Espere Inuyasha... - falou Sesshoumaru parando o irmão na metade do caminho – Eu vou e você fica! Sem reclamar._

_Sesshoumaru passou pelo irmão percebendo a irritação que deixou nele seguindo para o quarto, como ele ainda não era médico e sim residente ele podia apenas fazer pequenas consultas, examinou-a e percebeu que foi apenas emocional. Deu alguns remédios para baixar a febre e tirar a dor de cabeça__, saindo do quarto logo após permitindo a entrada do seu irmão._

_- Kagome, está se sentindo melhor? – Inuyasha perguntou ainda preocupado mesmo ouvindo seu irmão dizer que não foi nada de mais – Você me assustou. – ajudou a ela sentar na cama, segurando as sua mão, ela nada disse – Me __desculpa__ por hoje, Eu... Eu estava com ciúmes – Inuyasha reconheceu seu erro deixando Kagome admirada._

_- Eu sei... – virou o rosto – Mas não justifica o que você pensou de mim naquele momento._

_- Vamos esquecer isso está bem? – beijou a mão dela que estava enlaçada a sua – Apenas melhore... Eu amo __você._

_Alguns meses passaram a pressão de Naraku para ficar com Kagome aumentava e varias brigas entre o casal aconteciam, seus amigos procuravam não se envolver, mas todos sabiam que Naraku a estava a encurralando por todos os lados. Enquanto Kikyou__ enchia a cabeça de Inuyasha, ou melhor, "consolava-o"; dizia que estava sendo traído afirmando que tinha visto diversas vezes Kagome e Naraku juntos._

_Certo dia Kikyou chamou Kagome para conversar na lanchonete que sempre iam à faculdade, mas ela nunca apareceu e sim seu irmão. Ela estava sentada em uma das mesas estudando as matérias para concluir o curso, quando percebe a presença de Naraku._

_- O que você que comigo Naraku? – Kagome começou a recolher seus materiais. – Vá embora. – ordenou ela._

_- Você poderia ser mais carinhosa comigo, meu amor. – segurou uma das mãos dela. – Assim como você é com aquele lá. – zombou de Inuyasha, Kagome não dizia nada tentou tirar sua mão, mas ele a segurou com força. – Ainda não percebeu que eu te amo. __–__dando um beijo na mão dela, soltando-a. _

_- Não. Por favor, me deixe em paz. – disse Kagome segurando as lágrimas._

_Ao longe Inuyasha caminha para a lanchonete para encontrar com Kagome, viu que ela estava com Naraku e principalmente quando beijou sua mão, então pós a andar rápido. Kagome levantou seu material para ir embora, mas Naraku segurou seu braço com força para deixá-la ali com ele. _

_- Solte-me, você está me machucando. – Kagome tentava se soltar deixando marcas em seu braço devido à força que ele segurava._

_- Eu vou ter você... – Kagome puxou o braço conseguindo se soltar dele._

_Kagome saiu de perto dele, mas ele percebeu a presença de Inuyasha próximo a eles, correu para perto dela forçando outra vez um beijo. Ela soltou seus materiais, se debatendo para sair dos braços dele, mas não conseguia. __Porém, Inuyasha chegou a tirando de perto dele acertando um soco, deixando-o no chão sorrindo. Olhou para sua namorada que se encontrava assustada, recolheu as coisas dela, todos que estavam próximos presenciou a cena curiosos, ele entregou o material a ela e cego pelo ciúme disse: - Não se aproxime de mim até tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro imundo dele de você. Imediatamente Kagome se encolheu, olhou ao redor, viu que todos comentavam e saiu correndo passando por seu irmão e Sango. Ambos se olharam, imaginavam o que tinha __sido._

_Uma semana passou e nada de Inuyasha e Kagome fazerem as pazes, Sango resolveu passar uns dias na casa da amiga e do namorado sabendo que Kagome estava precisando de um ombro amigo, no entanto, ela não dizia muita coisa só __a__ presença dela ali já era de grande ajuda. As amigas conversavam animadamente, enquanto Souta fazia umas __traquinagens infantis chamando a__atenção das duas, ele conseguia tirar alguns sorrisos da sua irmã quando o telefone tocou quebrando com o clima de alegria, deixando Souta atende-lo passando em seguida para Kagome._

_- Kagome! Que bom ouvir a sua voz. Sabe quem está falando?_

_- Não esqueço você, sabia?- sorriu olhando para a amiga que colocava seu irmãozinho no colo – Como você está Kouga? __Como vai a residência?_

_- Bem, muito bem. Estava com saudades de você. – Respondeu Kouga_

_- Eu também. – outra vez olhou para Sango que sem palavras pediu para mandar um beijo a ele – A Sango está aqui e está te mandando um beijo para você._

_- Outros para ela. – escutou Kagome, reproduzindo da mesma forma que Sango fez para ela – K. Você já pode trabalhar na sua área? Tem uma vaga no Hospital Infantil para assistente social aqui em Nagoya, está interessada?_

_- Eu... Eu não sei Kouga... – Kagome ficou pensativa, era uma boa oportunidade de emprego. Mal terminou e já arrumara um trabalho._

_- O salário é muito bom, se quiser eu te dou uma força. – insistiu Kouga a fazer ela a pensar._

_- Tem o Souta, o Miroku... E Inuyasha, eu não sei se... – Kouga a cortou a deixando pensar mais._

_- Você é quem sabe... Bom meu horário do lanche acabou, tenho que ir, beijos K... Adoro muito você, se precisar pode contar comigo_

_- Eu também te adoro muito. –desligou o telefone._

_Kagome voltou para a miga com o irmão e sorriu voltando a conversa. As duas combinaram de ir à festa em uma boate muito bem freqüentada no final de semana, depois de quase duas semanas Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram as pazes. Sango descobriu através de conversas do curso que Kikyou estava apaixonada por Inuyasha e se fez de amiga para se aproximar dele, conseguindo seu objetivo._

_Como ela não queria estragar o casal que tinha reconciliado a pouco, conversou com Sesshoumaru, pois ele já tinha percebido o interesse dela no casal só que ele foi mais além achava que Kikyou estava junto com seu irmão, pois todas as vezes que eles brigavam; ela estava por perto"._

**Comentário da autora:**

**E aí o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, pois ****esse capitulo****, me tirou do sério demorei a escrevê-lo**

** O que Naraku sente por Kagome é puramente obsessão, não é nada de paixão, e Kikyou também, mas diferente de Naraku ela quer Inuyasha por que sente algo por ele. Sessho****umaru desconfia o tempo todo e nota alguma coisa diferente quando Kikyou sempre está próximo de seu irmão. **

**Então até o próximo encontro: Nosso Passado (parte II – Pesadelo)**


	8. Capitulo 8 Nosso Passado Parte II

**Nosso Passado (parte II – Pesadelo)**

"O fim de semana, para qualquer universitário esses são os melhores dias da semana, do mês, e do ano, só perde para os feriadões. Para eles não eram muito diferente, o fim de semana chegou, tudo estava aparentemente normal, Inuyasha e Kagome juntos cuidando do Souta no apartamento em que ela morava também se encontravam nele são seus amigos Sango e Sesshoumaru, já que Sango namora Miroku a um bom tempo não podia passar muito tempo longe dele. Permaneceram ali até o início da noite, recuperando o tempo perdido nesses últimos dias, mas o pior ainda estava por vim.

Como o combinado por Sango e Kagome, sábado à noite foram à boate relaxar um pouco do stress da faculdade e da vida pessoal, pois ultimamente estava uma loucura. Em meio a protestos Souta ficou na casa da vizinha, esta sempre cuida dele quando os irmãos precisam, ele não queria ficar ali, então Kagome esperou ele dormir para poder sair junto de seu irmão gêmeo.

Por volta das 23 horas, horário combinado, aos poucos eles iam chegando. Os primeiro a chegarem à boate foram Miroku e Kagome, dirigiram-se ao bar que ficava do lado oposto da pista de dança, pediram alguma coisa para beber enquanto esperava os amigos. Miroku saiu de perto da irmã deixando-a sozinha por alguns minutos, ao longe Kikyou e Naraku a observavam tramando a investida. Percebendo a demora do irmão, Naraku, caminhou na direção que Kagome se encontrava no bar, mas Inuyasha chegou primeiro fazendo-o mudar de rumo. Murmurou algo incompreensível voltando para o local que, antes, observava-a. Poucos minutos depois apareceram Sango e Sesshoumaru completando o grupo, mas eles perceberam o casal de irmãos presentes na boate, olhando na direção deles. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam bem animados depois que reconciliaram não se largavam por um minuto, parecia que era o último momento deles, Sesshoumaru aproximou do irmão falando em seu ouvido sobre a presença de Naraku naquele local, pois ele pode aprontar uma já que o ambiente é muito movimentado não levantarias suspeitas.

Sango e Kagome foram para pista de dança deixando os rapazes numa mesa um tanto distante do bar e perto o bastante da pista de dança, conversando algo do interesse deles, mas de onde estavam dava para ver a movimentação perto das garotas.

- O que ele que aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru se referindo à presença de Naraku.

- Eu não sei, mas que ele vai tentar alguma... Ah, isso vai. – respondeu Miroku – Além do mais, aqui é um lugar público ele pode vim à hora que quiser.

- Também penso o mesmo que Miroku – Sesshoumaru chamou atenção para si – Só não sei o que ele está aprontando – olhou para Inuyasha – E você, irmãozinho, fique esperto, pois o alvo dele é a Kagome. – A conversa acabou da mesma forma que começou rápida. Inuyasha virou-se para pista de dança observando a namorada dançar com a amiga, como ela era linda, amava-a tanto, mas tinha dúvidas a quanto seu envolvimento com Naraku. "Eles estão tendo um caso... Eu os vi juntos, Inuyasha", mas as palavras de Kikyou não saiam de sua mente.

Kagome e Sango foram onde seus amigos estavam, deram um beijo em seus namorados, com sede de tanto dançar queriam algo para se refrescarem.

- Vou compra algo para beber? – Kagome deu outro beijo no namorado – você vem comigo? – perguntou se referindo a Inuyasha.

- Não, não. Nada de bebida alcoólica. – sorriu e a beijou – Volte logo, já estou com saudades.

- Vamos Sango. – pegou o braço da amiga que ainda beijava seu irmão.

As duas seguiram para o bar, e Kikyou foi à mesa onde eles estavam ocupando. Sem ser convidada sentou, conversando como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Enquanto as garotas esperavam a bebida, Naraku se aproximou cautelosamente, fazendo-as bater de frente a ele quando elas se virassem.

- Oi meu amor! – Naraku falou se referindo a Kagome, ela nada respondeu. Tentou passar por ele e este sempre impedia sua passagem – Não vai me dar nem um beijinho? – ele deu um passo colando seu corpo ao dela que a fez dar outro passo para trás, permanecendo calada. – Não vai falar nada... – sorrindo cinicamente aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela dizendo: - Estou com saudades dos seus beijos... – o som de uma tapa ecoou nos ouvidos dele.

- Não se aproxime de mim. – disse Kagome com raiva vendo-o com a mão no lugar que havia deixado a marca de seus dedos – Muito menos tocar em mim outra vez... – quando ela ia passar por ele, este segura seu braço apertando-o com força.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Kagome. – puxou-a mais perto dele – E você ainda vai deitar em minha cama. – ela puxou seu braço com força soltando-se dele, sem nenhuma palavra a mais ela passou por ele. Sango nada fez, apenas ficou observando a patética cena do Naraku, mas ela parou a amiga vendo o quanto ela estava abalada.

- Você está bem, Kagome? – perguntou Sango preocupada.

- Sim, Sango, melhor do que nunca. – sorriu para ela dando a volta para o bar – O que você vai fazer?

- Eu? – perguntou com ar de inocente – Venha. – disse por fim.

Mesmo depois da bela tapa que levou de Kagome, Naraku continuou acompanhando os passos dela. A viu voltar ao bar e pedir ao barman que colocasse um pouco mais de bebida alcoólica aproveitou a distração dela pagando ao mesmo barmen que colocasse a droga no copo dela e este assim fez certificando que era mesmo a bebida da garota.

"Ah! Você vai me pagar do jeito que eu quero Kagome Higurashi" pensou Naraku vendo-a tomar a bebida saboreando.

Kagome e Sango voltaram à mesa encontrando Kikyou de braços dados a Inuyasha, Kagome não gostou nada do que viu, ela estava dando em cima dele e ele não estava nem ai bem diante dos seus olhos. Sango percebeu a raiva que Kagome estava sentindo, todas as vezes que acontecia algo Kikyou sempre estava por perto e agora o que iria acontecer?

- Inuyasha – Sango o fez despertar mostrando que sua namorada tinha acabado de chegar – Você se tornou sem vergonha como este daqui? – apontou para Miroku.

- Ei... Que é isso Sango? – perguntou Miroku, vendo as duas sentarem à mesa.

Inuyasha soltou-se de Kikyou beijando Kagome, percebendo que ela tinha comprado bebida com álcool. Kagome nada disse ou fez, apenas continuou tomando a bebida que aos poucos o gosto ruim ia desaparecendo. Sesshoumaru notou o clima pesado entre o casal e chamou Kagome para dançar, ela bebeu todo o conteúdo do seu copo de uma só vez fazendo uma careta no final, tirando umas risadas dos amigos, e saiu para dançar.

Na pista de dança, com alguns minutos depois, ela estava se sentindo tonta, via tudo rodar. Começou a sorrir quando sua visão ficou multicolorida, por causa dos efeitos da droga. Com um efeito colateral, Kagome sentia dor de cabeça, incomodando sua visão, esta não mais conseguia identificar Sesshoumaru. Este notou que algo estava errado com ela, pois ela começava a tropeçar e a trombar nas pessoas próximas a eles. Até o som da boate causava sensação de perda, procurou pelo o amigo sem reconhecê-lo, levou a mão aos ouvidos tampando-os.

- Kagome! – Chamou Sesshoumaru segurando os braços dela – Kagome! O que você tem? – sem conseguir identificá-lo o chamava por causa das cores. Deixando seu corpo cair no chão

- Sesshoumaru! Onde você está – ele abaixou segurou seu rosto – Está tudo rodando... Essas cores estão me deixando com dor de cabeça – começou a chorar.

- Kagome escute... – falou no ouvido dela – Acompanhe a minha voz, eu estou bem na sua frente. Desconfiado do que fosse, Sesshoumaru a abraçou. Depois de alguns minutos ali abraçados, para que o efeito da droga diminuísse, ele a levantou – Vem, vamos embora.

Voltara para a mesa não encontrando seu irmão, apenas Miroku e Sango aos beijos, quando perceberam que Sesshoumaru estava na mesa com uma estranha Kagome logo se preocuparam.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Miroku preocupado – Tem algo errado com ela.

- Eu não sei ao certo, Sango fique com ela sim. – Sango nada respondeu apenas acenou com a cabeça – Onde está o idiota do meu irmão? Miroku me ajude a procurá-lo para irmos embora.

- Kagome. – chamou Sango tocando em seu ombro imediatamente ela se esquivou do toque chorando, virou para o amigo – Ela está alterada.

Sango a pegou pelos braços fazendo-a se sentar, mas as cores não passavam parecia que estava numa dimensão colorida, onde ao fundo ouvia vozes conhecidas. Miroku e Sesshoumaru saíram para procurar Inuyasha que tinha saído para ir ao banheiro, mas próximo ao voltar Kikyou passa seu braço entre os dele até a mesa encontrado Kagome os olhando fixo. Em meio às cores ela reconheceu a voz de Kikyou e Inuyasha, tentando focalizar a imagem vendo-os, ainda que sua visão estivesse embaçada, de braços dados. Sem dizer mais nada Kagome saiu às presas.

- Droga! Kagome... – um sorriso de satisfação brotou nos lábios de Kikyou sendo percebido por Sango.

- Inuyasha vá atrás dela, ela não está nada bem. – Sango disse para ele, mas Kagome não dava mais para ser vista.

- O que está ai parado? – Sesshoumaru falou por trás dele. – Vamos procurá-la.

Kagome saiu às presas da boate, a dor de cabeça não tinha passado, e confusa. Ao passar pelo o estacionamento do local ela se esbarra com Naraku que a tinha seguido até ali. Segurou forte para que ela não fosse de encontro ao chão.

- Ora... Ora... Ora... Se não é o meu anjo. – a abraçou com força para ela não escapar – Então, você decidiu ficar comigo, não é?

- Me solta, eu quero ir embora. – disse Kagome se debatendo para sair dos braços de Naraku, seu medo fazia sua dor de cabeça aumentar, mas ela não estava com tanta força para se soltar dele.

- Você não vai. – Sorriu – Vai pagar pela tapa que me deu, sabia que não doeu? – começou a beijar-lhe a boca descendo ao pescoço forçando-a a aceitá-lo - Não adianta se espernear, nem gritar, meu amor.

O medo dela era evidente gritava com toda a força, mas ninguém a escutava. Suas forças quase não tinha mais devido ao efeito da droga e lutando ali com Naraku estava perdendo mais ainda. Ele não se importava com os gritos, logo ela cansaria e cederia a ele, não mais tendo força para lutar contra ele, ela desmaiou.

Inuyasha chegou ao estacionamento junto de Kikyou encontrando Kagome nos braços de Naraku com olhos fechados beijando-o, o ódio e o ciúme o dominaram, tentou ir onde os dois estavam para acertar as contas com eles, mas Kikyou o impediu segurando-o

- O que eu te disse Inuyasha. – ele soltou-se dela, a olhou tentando se acalmar para não ir até eles – Só você que não via.

- Vamos embora daqui antes que eu cometa um assassinato. – o casal partiu deixando Kagome sozinha, sem saber o mal que a fazia, para ser violentada por Naraku.

Sem se importar com nada, nem ninguém. Ele a deitou do asfalto para poder abrir a porta de trás do carro, para ter um pouco de privacidade e para quem sabe não saberem de quem se tratavam. Colocou a no banco traseiro deitando por cima dela passando o dedo indicador em seus lábios, olhos, abrindo a mão e contornando o corpo dela descendo até as coxas tirando a roupa de baixo que ela vestia deixando-a apenas de calcinha. Sem agüentar mais, desejando-a, querendo unir-se a ela, abriu o botão da calça e a violentou. Enquanto era violentada, Kagome despertou e viu em qual situação se encontrava algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto tentou sair daquele estado empurrando-o. Ele segurou seus fracos braços e sussurrou: "Você foi a melhor.", outra vez a escuridão a invadiu.

Pouco mais de uma hora Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru vão ao estacionamento pensando na possibilidade da Kagome ter ido embora, ao invés disso encontram-na jogada no estacionamento com a roupa toda desarrumada e o rosto vermelho marcado pelas lágrimas. Tentam acordá-la, mas foi em vão, entraram todos no carro rumo ao hospital mais próximo. Ela foi atendida de urgência, deixando os amigos preocupados com ela e sem entender o que poderia ter acontecido para terem a encontrado daquele estado.

Poucas horas depois o médico que os atendeu surgiu para conversar com seu parente mais próximo. Com o intuito de investigação para o caso dela.

- Como está minha irmã? – perguntou muito Miroku preocupado– Eu posso vê-la?

- Calma meu rapaz. – falou calmamente o médico – Ela está bem sim, não se preocupe. – olhou o prontuário que estava em mãos com o nome dela – Fizemos alguns exames, agora ela está dormindo, mas está em estado de choque.

- É tudo minha culpa – Miroku se responsabilizava pelo ocorrido, Sango o abraçou sem dizer nada. O médico a sua frente tocou o braço dele

- Vá para casa e descanse amanhã ela receberá alta – Sango abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes.

- Vá Miroku com Sango, eu fico aqui com ela – Miroku o olhou sem querer deixar o local – Você tem que tomar conta do Souta.

Miroku olhou para Sango que estava abraçada a ele confirmando com a cabeça – Qualquer coisa Sesshoumaru me ligue.

- Está bem. – deu um forte abraço nos amigos vendo-os partir.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para o leito que Kagome se encontrava sedada, ao entrar no quarto médico estava com ela avaliando o estado dela. Como Sesshoumaru era residente ele tinha acesso ao prontuário de quem quisesse, mas o dela, por ter envolvimento pessoal ele não podia. Mesmo assim, ele quebrou a ética médica e viu os exames que o médico pediu fixados ao prontuário, estranhou por ter visto o exame que constava violência física. Constatando que ela tinha sido violentada e drogada.

- Ela é usuária de Drogas? – perguntou o médico com o exame positivo.

- Não, ela nem bebe. – olhou-a no leito dormindo – Às vezes apenas – completou Sesshoumaru – Por quê?

- Era o que eu suspeitava. – encarou sério o rapaz ao seu lado – Ela ingeriu uma droga muito forte misturada a qualquer pequena quantidade de álcool deixa o usuário muito alucinado. E como você diz que ela não é usuária... – o médico não continuou o que pensava, pois ele já sabia o que aquilo significava.

Kagome acordou com forte dor de cabeça, e conseqüentemente, não lembrava nada do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior para acordar no hospital. Sesshoumaru estava dormindo desconfortável na cadeira em frente à cama, ela o chamou pedindo para ir embora e afirmando que não lembrava nada, "está tudo em branco" dizia ela.

Sesshoumaru a levou para casa onde seu irmão não tinha conseguido dormir esperando por notícias dela e Sango cuidava do seu irmão mais novo. Assim que a viram receberam com muitos abraços e beijos carinhosos, o pequeno Souta não entendia o que tinha acontecido e a recebeu com a inocência de uma criança pulando nos braços da sua única irmã. Ainda muito preocupado Sesshoumaru passou o domingo junto a eles, por várias vezes tentou ligar para o irmão para ele saber do estado da namorada e o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não atendia a porcaria do telefone celular e nem estava em casa. Preferiu não contar nada a Kagome nem aos amigos, já que ela não lembrava. No entanto, Kagome queria ver Inuyasha ali como todos os seus amigos, mas ele não a tinha procurado nem para saber como estava. Ela também tentou ligar para ele e não atendia, seu irmão pediu para ela descansar um pouco mais já que não tinha noção do que aconteceu a ela.

Na segunda, depois de muita insistência por parte dela, Kagome foi à faculdade junto com o irmão. Ela queria conversar com Inuyasha para saber o porquê dele não ter ido para a casa dela, pois seu irmão estava lá e ele não. Ele não sabia que ela foi internada, ou teria acontecido algo que ela não se lembrava. Pensando na última possibilidade, Kagome se dirigia a sala onde Inuyasha se encontrava. Mas ao encontrá-lo ela toma um susto ao ver ele aos beijos para todos verem com Kikyou. Não foi da mesma forma quando Naraku a beijou, ele correspondia as caricias que Kikyou fazia nele, deixando sua bolsa cair, levou suas mãos a boca. O som de sua bolsa caindo e o gemido de espanto dela, fez o mais novo casal se soltarem, logo os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

- Inu... Inuyasha... – Kagome tentou dizer o nome dele sem gaguejar – O... O que... O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou sem acreditar no que via.

- Ora Kagome, pensa que é só você que pode me trair. – Inuyasha soltou-se de Kikyou dando um beijo rápido e aproximou dela – Eu vi Kagome, não adianta negar.

- O quê? Do que você está dizendo? Eu... Eu não entendo. – Kagome ia dando passos para trás enquanto ele aproximava dela até encostar-se à parede.

- Ainda é sínica. – gritou chamando atenção de todos os estudantes – Você não passa de uma prostituta barata. Vai negar, vai? – ao redor deles os curiosos se formavam.

- Negar... Negar o quê? – falou gaguejando e confusa.

- "O quê?" Ora como "o quê?". – pegou no pulso dela apertando com força – Você e o miserável do Naraku, aos beijos naquele estacionamento ou está esquecida?

- Eu... – levou seu braço que estava solto a cabeça, as lembranças vinham em turbilhões aumentou as lágrimas. Tentou soltar seu braço das mãos de Inuyasha que a cada tentativa dela se soltar apertava mais – Eu... – escorregou pela parede o sentindo soltar seu braço.

- Inuyasha. – chamou Kikyou, este virou o rosto para ela – Não perca seu tempo com quem não merece. – Kikyou tocou o rosto dele beijando-o.

Não suportando ver a cena de ironia a sua frente, Kagome levantou-se e correu para fora daquele lugar. Envergonhada, humilhada e traída, Kagome foi para a casa de sua amiga Sango. As imagens dos dois, as lembranças do abuso que sofreu se misturavam deixando ela cada vez mais confusa. Entrou na casa da amiga dizendo coisas incoerentes, chorando muito, Sango notou que ela estava perturbada.

- Sango... Eu... Ele... Ah! Meu Deus! Com isso foi acontecer... – Kagome andava de um lado para outro. – Por que eu não lutei mais... Ele devia...

- Kagome... Kagome... O que houve? – Ela olhou para amiga com os olhos confusos. Sem falar mais nada ela saiu correndo, fazendo Sango ligar para Miroku contando do estado de Kagome.

Kagome se dirigiu para o apartamento onde morava, sentou em um canto abraçando seus joelhos e voltou a derramar lágrimas. Assustou-se quando o telefone tocou, atendendo o telefone temerosa.

- A-alô? Falou com a voz de choro – Quem é?

- Kagome? Sou eu o Kouga – ele a ouviu suspirar em alívio. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – mal terminou ele a ouviu começar a chorar e soluçar. – K me escute... O emprego ainda está pé, quer? Com a voz chorosa ele a ouviu dizer que sim. – Então, pegue o metro e venha para Nagoya. Aqui eu posso ajudar você. Estarei te esperando na estação.

Sem se despedir de ninguém arrumou apenas uma bolsa de mão e foi embora e talvez para nunca mais voltar deixou um bilhete a seus irmãos:

_"Miroku e Souta, eu amo muito vocês dois, por isso estou partindo. Espero que um dia vocês me perdoem por está indo, assim, sem ver vocês pela última vez. Não quero que vocês paguem pelo meu erro. __Miroku cuide bem do Souta para mim está bem?_

_"Beijos já saudosos de sua irmã Kagome Higurashi."_

Mal ela sai pela porta o telefone começa a tocar, cortando o silêncio que havia no apartamento.

Na estação do metrô Kouga aguardava a chegada de Kagome, depois de dois anos a veria outra vez, o seu sorriso, seus lindos olhos. Kagome chegou muito abatida, sem conhecer o lugar desceu do trem procurando por Kouga, ele a reconheceu e a abraçou. Pegou sua única bagagem e a levou para seu apartamento, a fazendo descansar.

Alguns dias depois descobriu que estava grávida de pouco mais de dois meses ficando desesperada, Kouga com todo o amor que sentia por ela conseguiu fazer com que ela contasse o tinha acontecido há alguns dias atrás, ela contou tudo que tinha lembrado: a violência sexual que havia sofrido, a humilhação feita por Inuyasha, a carta de despedida e agora a gravidez, simplesmente contou tudo. Neste mesmo dia Kouga revelou a ela seus sentimentos e fazendo o perdido de casamento a ela, Kagome pediu um tempo para pensar e colocar ordem em seus pensamentos; e em quatro meses estavam casados. A felicidade fora maior quando nasceu à pequena Rin, Kouga a cuidou como sua e única filha fazendo os cinco anos que Kagome foi morar em Nagoya os melhores anos desde sua partida de Tókio.

**Comentário da autora:**

**Bom**** gente**** o que acharam? Triste não? Eu também achei e foi difícil fazer esse capitulo, me emocionei bastante. Será que vocês perdoariam Inuyasha? Eu particularmente não perdoaria****, mas como a emoção supera a razão... Bom, vamos ver o que acontece.**

**Acho que dá para perceber que o plano era fazer o casal se separarem tanto Kikyou e Naraku se beneficiarem com ele, mas apenas Kikyou se deu bem e ****pelo menos ****Naraku ****conseguiu o que queria. ****M****uito envergonhada Kagome fugiu ****imaginem,**** violentada e seu namorado a humilhar como uma qualquer, não é pra menos. Mas Inuyasha não sabia o que aconteceu a namorada ele deixou-se cair na conversa tramada por Kikyou.**

**Beijos a todas (os) e até lá.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Eu Nunca Deixei de Te Amar

**Eu Nunca Deixei de Te Amar**

Alguns meses haviam passado desde o fatídico encontro com Naraku no shopping, a pedido do cunhado Kouga dobrou os cuidados com suas meninas, não as deixavam ficarem sozinhas. Miroku aproximou-se mais da irmã e da sobrinha, principalmente, por sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu a ela há uns anos atrás; nem ao menos sabia quem a agrediu.

Kagome estava grávida de pouco mais de quatro meses seu ventre estava um pouco saliente mostrando os sinais de gravidez em algumas visitas ao obstetra ela, na maioria das vezes, ia ao consultório de Sesshoumaru visitá-lo. Em umas dessas visitas ela encontra com Inuyasha na companhia de Kikyou fazendo questão de provocá-la com comentários maldosos a seu respeito. Já Inuyasha percebeu o sinal de gestação dela, pois a blusa que usava era um pouco folgada dando para ver o botão da calça aberta. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de passar a mão onde seus olhos direcionavam, mas estava só de passagem e sua noiva estava ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru foi à casa de seu irmão precisava conversar com ele a respeito de Naraku e Kagome, na verdade sobre o que aconteceu anos atrás com sua ex-namorada. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela para ter ido embora da forma que foi, mas estava adiando a conversa com o irmão há muito tempo e hoje iria resolver; e quem sabe descobrir quem foi que machucou tanto a sua amiga.

Chegou à casa de seu irmão perto do final da tarde sabendo que ele não se encontrava na empresa que trabalhava o que Sesshoumaru não sabia que Kikyou estava morando com ele a pouco tempo, descobrindo quando bateu a porta e esta a abriu.

- Sesshoumaru? – disse ironicamente Kikyou com sorriso nos lábios – Que os ventos bons o trazem aqui? Você não é de fazer visitas, principalmente, ao seu irmão? – enchendo ele de perguntas irritando-o.

- Ora, isso não te interessa. – demonstrando o quanto a detestava – Vim, mas vejo que está ocupado – respondendo no mesmo tom que ela – Volto outro dia. – deu as costas se retirando.

- Espere Sesshoumaru! – este parou onde estava apenas virando a cabeça sem falar nada – Não sei o motivo de você me detestar tanto, mas já estou de saída. – abriu a porta para ele entrar

- Por que será? – perguntou irônico passando por ela ao entrar em sua casa. – Ah! Kikyou. – falou parado ao lado dela a olhar – Avise para seu irmão ficar longe. – ela o olhou sem demonstrar que entendia e se retirou do lugar.

Inuyasha demorou a aparecer na sala onde Sesshoumaru o esperava impaciente, não tinha percebido a presença do seu irmão em sua casa, sentado em seu sofá, assustou-se.

- Ora... Ora... Ora... – disse Inuyasha alisando os cabelos – O que meu irmãozinho faz em minha humilde casa? – sorriu zombeiro - Você não é de fazer visitas, sem ser convidado. O que houve?

- ... – Inuyasha conseguiu tirar um sorriso dos lábios de Sesshoumaru – Não se preocupe, é um assunto do seu interesse. – cumprimentaram-se voltando a sentar no sofá um em frente ao outro. – Serei breve. Essa conversa eu queria ter a muito tempo.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a atitude direta do irmão, de certo que sempre fora direto, sincero, mas depois que conheceu seus amigos mudou bastante, principalmente, Kagome com o jeito doce dela soube cativá-lo. Ele sempre esteve ao lado dela, muitas vezes Inuyasha achava que Kagome era a irmã dele e não ele; chegou até ter ciúmes dos dois, mas percebeu que no final de tudo eram apenas bons amigos.

- Então, pode começar Sesshoumaru. – disse Inuyasha calmo.

-Qual a sua relação com Naraku? – ele jogou o assunto como uma bomba devastadora – Ou melhor, o que você sabe do que aconteceu no passado entre você e a Kagome?

Inuyasha ficou atônito com as perguntas feito pelo irmão, não sabia o que responder; o que iria dizer? Que se arrepende do modo como tratou a ex-namorada, não, mas tinha que admitir. – E-eu... Ele teve um caso com ela – suspirou nervoso – Kikyou sempre me dizia e eu... Huh! Fiquei como o palhaço da história – olhou para baixo. – Eu a amava, mais do que tudo nesse mundo e ela me traiu.

- E você acreditou nas palavras de Kikyou? – Sesshoumaru fez seu irmão levantar o rosto para fitá-lo. – E não nas de sua namorada?

- Onde você está querendo chegar Sesshoumaru? – Inuyasha perguntou sem entender o rumo da conversa.

- Você é mais lento do imaginei. – sorriu encostando-se ao sofá se acomodando melhor – "Vai ser mais demorado do que imaginei" pensou por fim – Continue... – pediu.

- No começo eu não acreditei. Algumas vezes eu os encontrei juntos brigávamos por causa disso – Inuyasha sentou na ponta do sofá aproximando do irmão que o escutava atento – No dia que ela adoeceu me sentir horrível. Os encontrei várias vezes na lanchonete da faculdade e num dia, ele a beijou em minha frente, a partir desse dia fiquei desconfiado. – Encostou-se ao sofá levando a mão aos olhos apertando-os - Até o dia da boate... Eu tive certeza.

- Você é um idiota, Inuyasha. – el**e** abriu os olhos – Ele a perseguia o tempo todo, todo mundo via menos você, cego de ciúmes. – Sesshoumaru continuou – Ela tinha medo do Naraku, sempre teve desde que ele começou a dar em cima dela.

- O que você quer com essa conversa Sesshoumaru? – levantou de onde estava raivoso. – Aonde você quer chegar?

- Sente-se. – pediu e este obedeceu – Eu quero saber o que você sente por ela, o que ainda sente?

- Eu... – sorriu fechando os olhos lembrando-se do sorriso de Kagome – Eu ainda a amo... Vejo que já a perdi, ela está casada com aquele idiota e eu... Noivo.

- Vejo que sua novinha não contou todos os fatos. – sorriu para o irmão.

Kouga chegou às pressas ao hospital para fazer uma cirurgia de urgência, encontrando Ayame esperando-o em sua sala com o prontuário do paciente em mãos. Não era para ela está ali, na sala dele, e sim na sala pré-operatória preparando o paciente e os instrumentos cirúrgicos para a sua chegada. Ele colocou sua maleta em cima da mesa parando em frente a ela, sem esperar Ayame o beija tentando ser correspondida pelo mesmo. Sem reação Kouga segura os braços dela afastando seus corpos, soltaram-se.

- Estou esperando na sala de cirurgia – saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Ayame tinha ficado encantada pelo novo diretor desde o dia em que ele pediu sua ajuda para ordenar a sala, a forma como ele tratava os funcionários sem formalidades. Exigente quando devia e amigo, sempre tratava os funcionários por igual sem distinção de hierarquia. Mesmo ele casado não dispensava elogios, apenas de uma maneira cordial era exemplo de marido e médico, foi por essas qualidades que Ayame se apaixonou. Tentou ao máximo esconder essa admiração que sentia por ele, mas soube da gravidez inesperada de Kagome ficando triste por um tempo e feliz por vê-lo tão alegre.

Entretanto, deixa escapar certo ciúme ao ouvir Kouga falar se sua família, ou até mesmo outra funcionária aproximar dele, fazia de tudo para ficar ao seu lado. Porém, Kouga não é do tipo de homem que têm amantes, apenas uma, quem sabe ele não muda de idéia.

Inuyasha estava impaciente com a demora de Sesshoumaru, este tinha recebido uma ligação muito importante no meio da conversa. "O que ele tem a ver nessa história? Sesshoumaru nunca importou com que acontece comigo, mas Kagome está envolvida. E por que Naraku... não pode ser! Como eu fui um tolo." Sesshoumaru o chamou o fazendo sair de seus pensamentos, voltando ao local que ocupava anteriormente.

- O que aconteceu na boate para você ter tanta certeza que Kagome estava te traindo. – perguntou Sesshoumaru se lembrando do fato citado pelo irmão.

- Eu a encontrei, aos beijos com Naraku. – sentindo a raiva que teve naquele dia voltar. – E que beijos, eu o teria matado se não fosse por Kikyou.

- Obrigado pela informação. – agradeceu Sesshoumaru – Ela está sendo de grande ajuda. Então quer dizer que foi o maldito que... – este interrompeu seu pensamento alto – Naquela noite Miroku, Sango e eu encontramos Kagome jogada no estacionamento daquela boate.

- Mas... - tentou interromper, mas Sesshoumaru continuou assim mesmo.

- A levamos ao hospital por causa do estado que se encontrava. – levantou do sofá dando alguns passos – Quebrei a ética médica e vi no seu prontuário que ela tinha sido violentada, além do médico que a atendeu confirmar resíduos de droga em seu sangue.

- Então, Naraku a drogou e a violentou, mas... Como? – perguntou com um sentimento de culpa o dominando. – Se eu tivesse ido acertar as contas com aquele miserável podia...

- Sim. – respondeu seco. – E quando ela foi te procurar você simplesmente a humilhou, por isso ela foi embora e encontrou no Kouga a proteção que você não deu a ela.

- Como eu sou um idiota – gritou revoltado. – Como eu pude... Nem dei a chance dela se explicar. – levantou dando um soco na parede.

- Vamos lá irmãozinho, você não é idiota. – falou com sarcasmo – Imagine a situação que Kagome passou lembrando, quem não iria embora? – Sesshoumaru aproximou de Inuyasha tocou em seu ombro, ele o olhou.

- Como... Eu deixei isso acontecer... Agora sim, eu sou o pior homem do mundo. – saiu de perto irmão. – Eu não fiz nada para impedir, só piorei a situação. Não era de se admirar ela me odiar hoje.

- Kagome não é assim e sabe disso. – tentou consolar o irmão, ele saiu em direção ao quarto.

As palavras de seu irmão não saiam de sua mente, Sesshoumaru o deixou arrasado, parecia que um caminhão tinha o atropelado de tanta informação. Caminhou para o quarto sentando na cama colocando as mãos na cabeça, as imagens dos dois no estacionamento vinham a sua mente. "vi no seu prontuário que ela tinha sido violentada, além do médico que a atendeu confirmar resíduos de droga em seu sangue" pensava na dura realidade vivida pela mulher que amou e ainda ama "Naraku a drogou e a violentou", Sesshoumaru seguiu Inuyasha até o quarto sentando ao seu lado.

- Não confiei nela o suficiente, nem no amor dela por mim – Inuyasha pensou alto.

- Não adianta chorar pelo que já passou – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no ombro dele – Deixe o passado para trás, conti...

- Você não entendeu – cortou as palas do irmão – Eu nunca deixei de amá-la, mas não a amei o suficiente para confiar nela.

- Pense Inuyasha, pense. – Sesshoumaru o deixou interrogativo – Porque você não confiou nela?

- Porque Kikyou... – parou de falar vindo em sua mente tudo o que ela dizia.

- E agora, o que pretende fazer? – Inuyasha nada disse apenas sorriu para o irmão.

Naquele mesmo fim de tarde Kikyou marcou para encontrar se irmão numa cafeteria no centro da cidade, ela não se conformava da rival ocupar espaço entre ela e Inuyasha. Mesmo depois de cinco anos Kagome nunca deixou o coração de Inuyasha, muitas vezes o encontro pensativo na janela observando as estrelas; Kikyou sabia onde estavam os pensamentos dele naqueles momentos.

Naraku estava com obcecado para ter Kagome, a queria de qualquer jeito e não importava a forma usada para conseguir tal ganho. Sua irmã obteve sua parte do plano menos ele, tudo o que El fez para terminarem a única beneficiária era Kikyou. O único dia que a teve em seus braços foi a força e ela estava tão dopada que certamente não lembraria, mas ainda a que com a própria vontade.

No horário combinado os irmãos chegaram à cafeteria quase que ao mesmo tempo este é um local agradável a todos aqueles que vão tratar de negócios, não levantaria suspeita.

- Olá Naraku! – Kikyou puxou uma cadeira em frente a ele sentando-se – Como vai?

- Oi minha querida irmã. – respondeu sarcástico – Vou muito bem e você?

- Já viu a sua obsessiva paixão? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Oh! Sim... Todos os dias eu tenho notícias dela. – Sorriu alisando o queixo – E sabe? Ela está linda com aquela barriga, como sempre. – ironizando a situação atual dela, pois sua irmã não pode engravidar. – Tenho a observado de longe, quando posso, sempre tem alguém com ela desde o nosso maravilho encontro no shopping. – fechou os olhos e gargalhando em seguida – Seu noivinho estava lá e acredita que a defendeu?

- Não me lembre do que aquele idiota fez. – olhou com raiva para o irmão – Deixe-a em paz Naraku, ela não é mais incomodo para nós. Ela está casada e não tenho...

- O que? – perguntou sarcástico – Perder seu noivinho? Você não sabe o quanto já perdeu... – riu maleficamente alisou o rosto da irmã a fazendo dar uma tapa na mão dele.

- E o que vai fazer? – perguntou curiosa.

- Vou atingi-la onde mais dói... – pausou a fala sendo interrompido pelo garçom que servia o café e após sua saída ele continuou – Na sua família.

A cirurgia ocorreu bem era mais um caso que aparentemente Kouga pensava ser delicado, preocupante, no entanto foi mais simples do imaginado por ele. O beijo que recebera da enfermeira antes da cirurgia na sua sala não o influenciou na cirurgia, mas sim após a esta. Sentindo-se o pior de todos os homens, pois sua esposa, grávida, ele acabou sendo beijado por outra e não a impediu ou rejeitou o beijo, fez absolutamente nada.

Como a sua ida ao Hospital fora, apenas, à cirurgia saiu as pressas com uma imensa vontade de ver a esposa e filha. Ao chegar a casa encontrou a menina brincando no chão com algumas bonecas, abraçou Kagome ainda sentada no sofá da sala como se precisasse de ar emergindo das águas profundas do oceano, beijou-lhe a face e os lábios necessitando daquele sentimento que tinha somente ao lado dela. Kagome estranhou a atitude dele deixando-se levar, também beijou a menina fazendo uma brincadeira.

- Como está meu garotão? – disse Kouga beijando e alisando a barriga dela – Está se comportando?

Este gesto conseguiu tirar uma boa gargalhada da sua esposa – E se for outra menina? – ele sorriu de volta ainda passando a mão na região acentuada.

- Uma menina eu já tenho, só nos falta um menino para termos um casal. – Olhou para sua menina que ainda brincava intertida – Pequena sobe aqui. - a menina o obedeceu. – O que você prefere um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?

- Kouga! – exclamou Kagome repreendendo-o – Assim não tem graça.

A pequena Rin colocou o ouvido em cima do ventre da mãe por alguns segundos dizendo em seguida que iria ser um irmãozinho voltando para o que estava fazendo, o casal não pretendia saber o sexo da criança, queriam deixar para ser surpresa a todos e não importava qual era o sexo do bebê o importante é ser uma criança saudável.

Nessa mesma noite Inuyasha esperou sua noiva chegar à residência que moravam no intuito de ter uma conversa importante para ambos. Kikyou chegou irritada onde morava, por causa da conversa que teve com seu irmão. Ele não deixava aquela idéia de perturbar Kagome, Kikyou estava Certa que o que ele sentia é obsessão pela sua ex-amiga. A única coisa que ela queria era ficar com Inuyasha e isso já tinha feito, mas tinha plena consciência que havia passado dos limites.

Assim que Kikyou entrou no apartamento encontrou seu noivo a sua espera, ele a olhou sem dizer uma palavra se quer foi ao quarto que dividia com a mesma, pegou suas malas que já estavam prontas desde que seu irmão o deixou sozinho, e pós na sala. Sem entender a razão do seu noivo está colocando umas malas na sala, ela nada disse, percebendo que Inuyasha não falaria se atreveu a perguntar:

- O que significa isso? – apontou para as malas que estavam localizadas próximo a porta. – Vai viajar? – Ele não pronunciava um som – Não vai me dizer nada?

- ... – Inuyasha encarou a noiva – Por que você mentiu para mim Kikyou? – perguntou sarcástico.

Kikyou abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes suspirando em derrota. – Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando ou aonde quer chegar.

- Pare de teatrinho – gritou Inuyasha assustando-a – Eu sei de tudo, sei o que você fez com a ajuda do seu irmão para separar Kagome e eu. – aproximou dela segurando por um dos braços – Por quê? Só me diga o por quê? – soltando-a.

Kikyou começou a chorar enquanto Inuyasha dava as costas andando pela sala até ela pronunciar algo chamando a sua atenção. – Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi – ele virou para ela sem a entender – E você já estava com ela – sorriu em meio às lágrimas – Eu... Queria que me olhasse como olhava para ela e me amasses como amava ela, eu queria você comigo e não com ela, e para isso... Faria qualquer coisa. – sorriu - Como meu irmão tinha uma paixão obsessiva por Kagome, simplesmente juntei o útil ao agradável.

- Cale-se – Kikyou o olhou sem conseguir piscar –Não me precisa dizer mais nada. – a olhou com desprezo - Você junto com seu irmão me fez acreditar que Kagome tinha um caso com ele, e... Você não imagina o que ela passou por causa disso. Eu vou embora.

- Não! – exclamou Kikyou ficando na frente dele – Você não vai me deixar... – disse enquanto chorava.

- Saia da frente, por favor – Inuyasha falou duro – Não torne as coisas mais difíceis como já esta sendo para nós dois. – voltou a andar a retirando de sua frente.

- Para onde vai? – o abraçou pela cintura para não deixando andar direito.

- Não te interessa para onde eu vou. – as ultimas palavras pronunciadas por ele a fez soltar-se - Não tenho mais nada a ver com você – virou-se para a porta abrindo-a – Adeus!

Kikyou começou a gargalhar fazendo Inuyasha parar de caminhar para ouvir as últimas palavras dela.

- Pelo menos não a terá. – parou a gargalhada – Vocês já estão separados há muito tempo, acha mesmo que ela vai deixar a família dela para ficar com você? – passou a mão no rosto tirando as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto – Ela está grávida, Inuyasha, grávida. E o melhor, dois filhos de outro homem que não é você. – as duras palavras sarcásticas o machucaram fundo. – E sabe por quê? Simples, nunca acreditou no que ela sentia por você, só bastou uma pequena cena. – voltou a gargalhar. – E muita atenção de minha parte claro, caiu que nem patinho.

Irritado, Inuyasha nada fez, soube se controlar para não dar-lhes uma boa bofetada, mas não ia perder seu tempo com tantas besteiras. As palavras que Kikyou dissera fora a mais pura verdade bastaram apenas encenação da parte deles que ele logo acreditou. Como foi um tolo, deixou de acreditar em quem mais amava por achar. Será que agora terão outra chance, ou Kagome não o perdoaria. O que ele só queria dela é o seu perdão, mas ainda estava apaixonado por ela.

**Nota da autora:**

**E ai gente o que acharam? ****O que será que Naraku vai fazer? Kikyou vai ajudá-lo a conseguir o que quer outra vez? Sesshoumaru fez certo contar a seu irmão? E Inuyasha, como vai pedir desculpas a Kagome? **

**Está cada vez mais claro o sentimento de Inuyasha por Kagome, ele nunca a esqueceu. Ele foi o tempo todo manipulado por Kikyou, que só queria alguém que a amasses como Inuyasha amou Kagome. Naraku continua obsessivo por Kagome, ****não importa o que ele faça para obter o seu prêmio. **

**Muito obrigado a todas (os) leitores (as) até o próximo capitulo,****Beijos.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Algo Errado

**Algo Errado**

Na semana que seguiu ao rompimento do noivado, o passado vinha se revelando a cada segundo, cada momento, assim que Inuyasha deixou o apartamento onde dividia com sua ex-noiva hospedou-se em um hotel nas proximidades da empresa até que seu apartamento estivesse pronto. Ele o tinha comprado dias antes da briga com Kagome e sua fuga. Só que o apartamento nunca foi utilizado por ele, pois sempre lembrava a Inuyasha o propósito da sua compra, sua vida com Kagome.

Nas Empresas Takahashi a fofoca mais comentado era o fim do noivado de alguns anos, e não era apenas na sede de Tókio era em todos as filias espalhadas no país. Alguns funcionários diziam "Deve ter sido à volta da ex-namorada", "Ele deve está com uma amante" e outros "Acho que ela o traiu", de qualquer forma, esses comentários não o incomodavam. Se fosse alguns tempos atrás tinha perdido a compostura arrumando confusão com seus companheiros de trabalho, nesses últimos dias se sentia mais leve, entretanto, seus sentimentos estavam confusos em relação à Kagome.

O tempo foi cruel com ele, culpou Kagome todos esses anos por ter o traído, mas no fim foi ele quem traiu ela o tempo todo não acreditando em suas palavras e aceitando uma simulação de afetividade quando, na verdade, se tratava se um abuso; ferindo a moral, sua integridade física e psicológica da única mulher que amou de verdade. A cada instante encarava a realidade que ele sempre a amou e hoje está um pouco tarde para se arrepender... Ou não?

Para Kikyou o fim do romance não estava em seus planos, seu maior sonho se desmanchou como açúcar na boca, casar-se com Inuyasha, nesse dia teria certeza que ele iria ser dela. Pensou em diversas vezes ligar para ele, deixando recado com a secretária e amigos, mas nada. Outra vez, Kagome o tinha enfeitiçado só que não podiam ser como antes, nem tudo estava como cinco anos atrás. Kikyou amaldiçoou Kagome por ter voltado, por ter entrado em sua vida e desta vez ajudaria seu irmão no que for possível para afastá-los, mas estava apenas na mente dos irmãos ou poderia acontecer algo entre os dois?

Naraku mudou seus planos, não dava mais para continuar com eles. Não sabia o que fazer para ter Kagome, só sabia que não podia usar o Kouga, pois poderia aproximá-la de Inuyasha. Com o fim do noivado de sua irmã confirmou sua suspeita, Inuyasha estava outra vez envolvido emocionalmente com Kagome, deixando-o revoltado. Não entendia o porquê deles se atraírem tanto, mas se ela não podia ser dele, do seu ex-cunhado que não iria ser.

Sango e Miroku estavam mais apaixonados desde o dia que noivaram inspirados na irmã, entretanto, estavam preocupados com seu amigo. Ele nem sequer comentou algo durante aqueles dias, então resolveram ter uma conversa com Inuyasha, podia ser onde trabalhavam mesmo, pois passam a maior parte do seu dia ali. Bateram na porta pedindo permissão para entrar.

- Precisamos conversar com você – pediu Sango com a expressão do rosto preocupada – Ou está muito ocupado para seus amigos?

- Claro que não – sorrindo Inuyasha parou o que estava fazendo para atender aos amigos – O que querem?

- Estamos preocupados com você. – Miroku iniciou - Desde o dia que você terminou o noivado com Kikyou está estranho. – Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha estranhando seu amigo – Não está tão abalado como esperávamos.

- Eu sei. – respondei Inuyasha levando da cadeira indo em direção a janela que tinha uma vista maravilhosa do centro da cidade – E sua irmã é a culpada de tudo.

- Kagome? – perguntou Sango sem entender a culpa da amiga

- Sim, a própria. – tocou com uma das mãos o vidro da janela – Ela despertou os meus sentimentos que os tinha escondido por ela. – olhou seus amigos pelo canto dos olhos sem mover a cabeça, percebendo que eles tentavam dizer alguma coisa. – Não é nada do que vocês dois estão pensando. – disse notando a confusão em seus rostos.

- Então o que é? – perguntou Miroku mais confuso do que já estava, Inuyasha suspirou e voltou a sentar na cadeira próxima a eles.

- Sesshoumaru me contou tudo. – olhou para os amigos e continuou – A armação que Kikyou e seu irmão fizeram para nos separar. Só que...

- Nós entendemos Inuyasha – Sango se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou – Mas tem que continuar sua vida – soltou se dele ouvindo seu noivo falar.

- A Sango tem razão, Inuyasha, quer acabar com o casamento dela? – Miroku o olhou duro.

- Eu... Eu me sinto realmente culpado pelo que aconteceu. – colocou os cotovelos na mesa apoiando a cabeça com as mãos e os olhos fechados lembrando-se daquele dia, levantou a cabeça para encontrar os amigos – Tenho vontade de matar o desgraçado, mas não vale à pena. Acho que você, Miroku, sentiu a mesma coisa só que...

- Sim. Tive essa vontade – revelou Miroku a seu amigo e noiva. Está nada dizia.

- Perdoe-me, Miroku, se ao menos eu... – Sango cortou as palavras dele

- Já passou. Quem tem que perdoar é a Kagome e não nós. – disse Sango sentando ao lado do noivo – Ela foi quem saiu ferida. O que importa é ela está outra vez conosco e além do mais... O Kouga está com ela. – Sango percebeu que Inuyasha se entristeceu com aquelas palavras.

- É. Kagome está feliz. Isso é o que importa agora – disse Inuyasha com tristeza – Tem tudo o que eu mais quero na vida. – falou num sussurro.

- Como? – perguntaram os amigos uni sonoro, deixando-o sem graça.

- Eu ainda a amo, e a desejo como antes, mesmo com dois filhos. – sorriu só de pensar na alegria que teria está outra vez com Kagome em seus braços – Mas...

- Inuyasha. – Chamou Sango – Você acabaria com o casamento dela? – ele nada respondeu

- Responde. – intrometeu Miroku – Pense primeiro meu amigo. Kagome encontrou no Kouga o que não encontrou em você, você acha que ela acabaria assim?

- Não. – respondeu Inuyasha encerrando a conversa – Eu não sei se a mereço... Outra vez...

Alguns dias haviam passado desde a conversa que os amigos tiveram, no entanto, estava calmo de mais. Kikyou não tentou armar nada para ver o ex-noivo, apenas algumas ligações para a empresa que Inuyasha trabalhava procurando-o, na certa alguma tentativa de reconciliação.

Com o passar dos dias Ayame investia no jogo de sedução para conquistar Kouga, desde aquele beijo, percebendo que algumas vezes ele cedia aos seus encantos. Em mais um dia, este era domingo, de plantão no hospital de Tókio Kouga evitava encontrar certa enfermeira, sabia que ela faria aquele joguinho e estava sendo difícil resistir a seus encantos.

Lembrava o tempo todo do estado de sua esposa, grávida de cinco meses, precisando de mais atenção, carinho e cuidados, principalmente, por Naraku a ter atormentado. Depois do que ela tinha passado há cinco anos, certo receio o dominava por algumas vezes fraquejar e quase cair naquela agarras daquele caçador impiedoso. Entretanto, estava gostando desse joguinho de caça e caçador.

Por viver em um nível de pressão e stress diariamente as investidas de Ayame o ajudavam a não cair na rotina, mas não justificava, aliviando a tensão que é seu emprego. Neste dia seu plantão foi pelo dia, justo no dia que passava com sua família, não podia curtir aquele dia junto de suas garotas. Estava triste por não ver o sorriso delas naquele dia tão importante, para ele, sua pequena correndo e subindo pelos brinquedos do parquinho infantil no centro da praça, conversar com a barriga da sua esposa vendo-a gargalhar a cada palavra. Ah! Como adorava o sorriso dela, os carinhos que dava e recebia dela, o toque de suas mãos em seu rosto, os olhos de reprovação por falar o que não devia na frente da filha e seus beijos, estava perdendo o aconchego de sua família por um dia de plantão.

Como não podia deixar sua esposa sozinha com sua filha e Hiruka ter seu dia de folga Kouga as deixou na casa dos irmãos, pois estaria longe de qualquer inconveniente que fosse: Naraku, além de ser melhor para ela, caso sentisse algum incomodo seu irmão poderia ajudá-la.

O dia estava mais calmo que o normal, Kouga assim que deixou sua esposa na casa do cunhado se dirigiu para sua sala na intenção de despachar as novas petições médicas, próximo à sala em que Kouga trabalhara Ayame estava encostada a parede. Esta se encontrava com alguns prontuários de pacientes em mãos esperando apenas a assinatura do seu companheiro de trabalho.

- Oi doutor Kouga, tem alguma cirurgia para hoje? – perguntou Ayame desencostando da parece entregando os prontuários a ele.

- Não. O que são esses prontuários? – analisou-os – Ah! Sim.

- Kouga! – chamou Ayame aproximando dele – Por que você esquiva da minha presença? – passando uma das mãos pela parede até chegar por trás e falando suave em seu ouvido – Eu mexo com você? Num é isso. – Sorriu maliciosamente afastando do contato.

- Pode parar. – virou de frente a ela – Não vou cair nesse seu joguinho. – olhou firme para ela. – Kagome não merece, além do mais, ela está grávida. – deu um passo para trás e seguiu seu caminho.

Kagome e Rin foram deixadas por Kouga na casa do irmão logo cedo, achava ela que poderia atrapalhar os planos de diversão de Miroku para aquele dia. Com cinco meses que tinha voltado para a sua cidade natal, Kagome não tivera muita oportunidade de entrar em sua antiga residência e relembrar sua vida com seus irmãos e falecidos pais. Apenas algumas passadas rápidas para pegar ou deixar Souta. A recepção com a sua chegada é sempre entusiasmante, Rin entrou correndo abraçando o tio mais velho, para a pequena Souta não passava de um irmão.

- Tio Miroku! – a menina abraçou o tio, este a colocou em seus braços dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Oi minha princesa, como você está? – perguntou esperando ansioso pela resposta.

- Eu estou bem. Onde está o Souta? – perguntou a menina toda afobada descendo dos braços do tio.

- Está lá dentro, entre. – Sorriu para a irmã que estava segurando algumas bolsas – Deixe-me ajudá-la Kagome.

- Desculpe-me Miroku, vim assim de última hora, sem avisar... – Ela tentou explicar sem jeito - ...é que o Kouga não quer que eu fique sozinha com Rin.

- Ora Kagome, aqui também é a sua casa. – abriu passagem para entrarem em casa – ele está certo, você não deve ficar só e se acontecer algo. – percebeu que a irmã iria retrucar voltou a falar – Vamos, tenho algo para te mostrar.

Passaram pelos cômodos da casa, Kagome lembrava os dias que passou ali e como era feliz com toda a sua família reunida. Quase nada havia mudado fora a cor das paredes e alguns móveis novos. Miroku a levou o seu antigo quarto, tudo estava como ela havia deixado, nada estava fora do lugar. Os porta-retratos com as mesmas fotos, os ursos de pelúcia espalhado pelo quarto como ela sempre gostava de arrumar, a cama na mesma posição, tudo, exatamente tudo estava como ela deixou. Parada na porta do quarto, ela observou sem dar uma palavra, lembrou das vezes que Souta pedia para dormir junto dela com medo dos relâmpagos ou quando tinha pesadelos a noite, ficando bastante emocionada perante seu antigo cômodo. Kagome foi cortada de seus pensamentos por Souta chamando seu nome a abraçando.

- Oi Souta. – abaixando um pouco para ficar quase do seu tamanho, beijando-lhe a testa, retribuindo o carinho dele. – Estava com saudades de você, sabia? – voltando para a posição que estava anteriormente.

- Eu também. Gostou do quarto? – perguntou com brilhos nos olhos todo esperanço pela resposta dela. Kagome colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios indicando que estava pensando na pergunta que ele acabara de fazer, por fim sorriu. Sendo observada por Miroku ao seu lado.

- É claro que gostei. – ele a abraçou outra vez. Saiu correndo pegando nas mãos de Rin para irem brincar em outro lugar.

- Miroku... – voltou sua atenção a ele – Está do mesmo jeito...

- Não Kagome, não está. – confusa Kagome permaneceu calada – Seu perfume não está mais presente. – Ela sorriu, ele colocou seus pertences na cama, sentando-se pegou na mão dela para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Desde que você partiu, encontrei varias vezes Souta dormindo aqui, com o tempo ele disse que seu perfume não estava mais e voltou a dormir em seu quarto pedindo para que eu deixasse do mesmo jeito e assim eu fiz.

- Desculpe... – Sussurrou Kagome.

- Tudo bem Kagome. – Miroku a abraçou – Você deve ter tido seus motivos. - separou dela passando a mão em seu ventre e beijando-lhe o rosto em seguida, fazendo-a sorrir – Se quiser pode descansar um pouco, Sango chegará mais tarde.

- Estou grávida e não doente, meu irmão. – sorriu outra vez para ele – Mas vou deitar aqui um pouco sim. – passou a mão na barriga saliente.

Próximo a residência em se encontravam, um homem estava encostado a uma árvore observando as crianças brincando esperando a melhor oportunidade de fazer uma aproximação. "Essa pode ser a chance", sorriu internamente. Desencostou da árvore, deu alguns passos em direção as crianças, entretanto sua ação foi parada por conta de um casal que se aproximava, atrapalhando. "Droga, a oportunidade era perfeita" pensou, pegou o celular fazendo uma ligação. –Senhor, ela se encontra na casa do irmão... Sim... – desligou.

Sango e Inuyasha chegaram à residência encontraram as crianças brincando muito contentes. Inuyasha trouxe alguns brinquedos, entregando-os assim que chegou a residência do amigo percebendo a presença da "amiga". Como não tinha filhos e gostava em demasia de crianças, principalmente Souta, sempre dava presentes e com a chegada da pequena Rin, por ela ser filha de quem era, teve vontade muitas vezes de presenteá-la, mas não tinha coragem. Nesse dia foi diferente, ele presenteou os dois tanto Rin quanto Souta. Entretanto, ele sentia carinho inexplicável pela menina achava que era por ser filha da mulher que depois de muito tempo ainda mexe com seus sentimentos.

Entraram na residência sendo seguidos pelas crianças com os presentes nos braços para mostrar a Miroku e Kagome. Miroku foi recebê-los, cumprimentando-os e dando um beijo em sua noiva.

- Onde está Kagome? –perguntou Sango curiosa por ver Rin na casa do seu noivo.

- Ela está no antigo quarto dela – respondeu Miroku próximo a eles. – Não esperava por você aqui Inuyasha?

- Encontrei a Sango aqui perto e ela me convidou. Aproveitei e trouxe o jogo prometido ao Souta e um ursinho para Rin. – mas a conversa foi cortada pela voz de Kagome.

- Querendo estragar minha filha, Inuyasha? – os três viraram ao ouvir de onde vinha a voz dela. Inuyasha sorriu vendo as crianças ao lado dela e abriu mais o sorriso vendo o tamanho da barriga dela. – Como você está? – perguntou sentando no sofá.

- Eu estou bem... – não conseguiu dizer mais nada observando o maravilhoso estado dela.

- Rin, já agradeceu ao Inuyasha pelo presente? E você também Souta? – os dois apenas acenaram com a cabeça – Muito bem podem ir brincar com eles agora.

Miroku ficou analisando a forma como o amigo olhava a irmã não era como cinco anos atrás, era de um jeito diferente, mais apaixonado. Depois da descoberta da farsa feita pelos irmãos Lin e o fim do romance com Kikyou, Inuyasha não deixava seus pensamentos por Kagome de uma forma que seus amigos mais próximos estavam percebendo seu interesse mesmo ele negando. Miroku segurou as mãos da Sango puxando-a para conversar na cozinha sobre sua observação, deixando o ex casal na sala conversando.

Sentados no sofá conversando, Inuyasha percebera que Kagome sempre alisa o ventre e sorri após esse ato, deixando curioso.

- Como está o bebê? Vejo que sempre sorri ao passar a mão no seu ventre. – disse Inuyasha encostando-se ao sofá para ficar mais a vontade, esse comentário deixou a rubra.

- Bem, eu o sinto mexer, por isso aliso. – respondeu – ele reage ao meu toque. – pegou a mão dele e pós em cima de seu ventre, deixando Inuyasha muito contente por deixar sentir seu bebê mexer. Quando sentiu o movimento dele, sorriu desconcertado de tanta felicidade, retirando a mão.

- É meu sonho ter filhos – Kagome empalideceu – Acompanhar cada passo da gravidez, do nascimento e do seu crescimento...

- Eu soube que você e Kikyou... – Kagome mudou rapidamente de assunto – Eu sinto muito...

- "Como ela pode 'sentir muito' comparado ao que sua ex noiva fez a ela no passado" – pensou Inuyasha – Não sinta. – respondeu baixo – Nunca iria dar certo um relacionamento que começa a base de mentiras. – Kagome não estava entendendo o que Inuyasha estava querendo dizer – Kagome... Eu posso... – entretanto foi interrompido por Miroku.

- Será que você podia me dar uma ajudinha aqui? – perguntou Miroku. Inuyasha pediu licença e foi em direção a cozinha.

Kagome ficou observando ele sair pelo pequeno corredor que dava ao aposento, encostou-se ao sofá pensando nas palavras dele _"É meu sonho ter filhos... Acompanhar cada passo da gravidez, do nascimento e do seu crescimento..." _murmurou algumas palavras voltando para seu antigo quarto procurando suas vitaminas, acabou encontrando uns documentos importantes do marido em sua bolsa.

- O que está fazendo Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango ao amigo assim que ele entrou na cozinha com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu? Nada, por quê? – respondeu com cinismo na voz.

- Vamos lá, Inuyasha, nós vimos, ouvimos e percebemos. – comentou Miroku segurando o riso. – Admita. Está dando em cima dela. – ele riu irônico.

- Não podemos nem conversar? – o casal o olhou interrogativo – Ah! Está bem. Eu só... - Inuyasha foi interrompido por Kagome que entrava com alguns papeis em mãos.

- Desculpa. Miroku, você pode me levar ao Hospital? – Ela falou um pouco receosa – É que o Kouga esqueceu uns documentos em minha bolsa e...

- Claro que sim... – Miroku foi a sua direção e a abraçou, sorriu para o amigo – Vai levar a Rin?

- Não, não. Vou deixá-la aqui com Sango e Inuyasha, olhou os – E vocês cuidem dela e do Souta. – e saíram sorrindo.

Miroku pegou a chave do carro rumando ao Hospital junto de sua irmã. No lado de fora da casa, o homem percebeu que Kagome tinha saído, entretanto, como este desconhecido seguia todos os passos dela e passava à informação a outra pessoa ao qual seria Naraku. Naraku sentia uma obsessão compulsiva por Kagome que pensava "Se Kagome não pode ser minha, então..." As coisas estavam fugindo do controle, Kikyou tinha percebido a obsessão do irmão, mas para se vingar do Inuyasha resolveu ajudar Naraku a tornar a vida de Kagome um tormento.

Kikyou ainda residia no apartamento onde dividia com Inuyasha, resolveu ainda morar nele por questão de comodidade. O som irritante da Campainha não parava de tocar, a pessoa estaria com muita pressa em falar com ela, mas ao abrir a porta se depara com seu irmão nervoso.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – Naraku entrou revelando o seu propósito ali.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Kikyou com olhar confuso para ele.

- Já está como eu planejava – respondeu tenso e eufórico. – Temos que aproveitar. Tem certeza que quer me ajudar?

- Claro. – falou com voz firme – Quero ver a reação deles.

**Nota da Autora: **

**O que acharam? Gostaram? Espero que sim... Bom, vamos lá então. Eu, particularmente, não acredito em perfeição e no meu ponto de vista Kagome e Kouga, como casal, estão perfeitos de mais. E como não acredito nisso resolvi apimentar um pouco as coisas para os dois, visto nesse capitulo, o que não quer dizer que ela fique com Inuyasha. Esse homem que tanto observa Kagome não é Naraku, é um detetive que ele contratou para segui-la apenas para acompanhar seus passos e passar informações da vida dela a ele, Naraku comentou com Kikyou no capitulo anterior. Inuyasha mesmo depois de ter dito ao Miroku que não acabaria com o casamento dela, ele está mexendo com Kagome, mas com o segredo que ela guarda dele e por ele também só que ela não percebeu. **

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo que foi feito com muito carinho, mais uma vez muito obrigada.**

**Beijos e desculpas.**


	11. Capitulo 11 Começa a Dar Certo

**Começa a Dar Certo**

Comparando o Hospital de Tókio com qualquer outro num final de semana é de se estranhar a calmaria que ele se encontrava naquele domingo. Urgência e emergência não estavam tendo muito caso. A recepção estava vazia, os funcionários circulavam tranquilamente entre as salas fazendo algo de rotina. 

Aquele tempo ocioso estava deixando Ayame ansiosa para ver Kouga outra vez, não sabia o porquê de sua necessidade para vê-lo, ou melhor, sabia sua paixão por ele estava deixando sem saber o que fazer. 

Ele é casado, tem uma filha e sua esposa estava esperando o próximo filho do casal, então, valia a pena separá-los? Ela chegaria até esse ponto ou guardaria para si sua paixão por ele? Todo esse tempo investindo nele e ele algumas vezes cedia aos encantos dela. Muitas vezes, eles cediam ao momento que estavam passando, os comentários sobre o caso dos dois estava se espalhando por todo Hospital. O que faziam ninguém entender, já que Kouga dizia a todos que era homem de apenas uma mulher e esta é Kagome.

Entretanto, ela não suportou a ansiedade, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e se dirigiu a sala dele. Deu algumas batidas na porta e entrou, encontrando-o a procura de alguns documentos.

- O que está fazendo, Doutor Kouga? – Perguntou Ayame um pouco curiosa, pois nesse dia não tinha muito que fazer. – Quer ajuda?

- Não. – sorriu para ela sabendo da intenção dela está em sua sala. – Não posso continuar nesse seu jogo. – sentou em sua cadeira por trás da mesa, a fazendo sorrir e aproximar mais dele.

- Não é? – sentou na parte lateral da mesa. – Ou você está sabendo que comentam sobre... – sorriu. – ...nós? Isso sim não pode continuar.

- Não é nada disso. – levantou de onde estava saindo de perto dela – Daqui a alguns meses meu filho vai nascer e não posso ter um caso com você. – Ayame a baixou a cabeça lembrando-se da família dele. – Você não merece isso, Kagome também não.

- Eu entendo. – murmurou ela. – Mas eu... Apaixonei-me por você, só penso em você, em nós. – levantou o rosto para olhá-lo – Sei que... – aproximou dele jogando toda a sua sensualidade puxando-o para onde estava sentada anteriormente inebriando-o e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Você não resiste por muito tempo...

Beijou-o sentindo ser correspondida, sentou-se na mesa que se encontrava na sala puxando-o delicadamente mais perto do seu corpo na intenção sentir-se próxima, já que ele, muitas vezes, não permitia essa forma de contado. 

Em poucos minutos Kagome e Miroku chegaram ao Hospital. Antes de estacionar o carro no local apropriado Kagome desceu do mesmo e rumou para dentro do local, enquanto seu irmão estacionava. Como era conhecida por quase todos os funcionários do Hospital, por onde passava todos falavam com ela. Ela bastante sorridente perguntava onde Kouga se encontrava, sabendo da sua localização seguiu para a sala dele. Kagome parou na porta onde estava escrito em uma placa de metal diretor geral, sabia que aquela era a sala. Bateu de leve abrindo-a sem ouvir a permissão para entrar, dando tempo apenas de Kouga e Ayame se afastarem do beijo e ficassem se olhando.

- Kouga! – exclamou Kagome que rapidamente percebeu ele afastar-se da enfermeira saindo daquela posição que o denunciava. 

- Kagome... O-o que faz aqui? – Kouga perguntou desconcertado pela situação, Ayame fica quieta sem dizer uma palavra.

- Trouxe os documentos que estavam em minha bolsa. – olhou para Ayame e novamente para ele. – Agora entendo onde anda com a cabeça para esquecer algo importante. – ele deu um passo na direção dela.

- Kagome... Não é isso que... – Kagome não deixou terminar a frase completando.

- ... que estou pensando? - sorriu irônica – Típico. – deu as costas a ele caminhou até a porta, olhando por cima dos ombros continuou – Conversamos em casa – saiu batendo a porta.

Ayame permanecia calada durante os minutos que Kagome estive ali e que os pegou quase em flagrante. O predomínio do silencia era assustador para os dois, não tinham mais nada a dizer um ao outro. Kouga sentou-se na cadeira colocando seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e suas mãos seguravam sua cabeça, em seu ato de reprovação. Constrangida, Ayame tentou melhorar a situação, mas não adiantava mais; estava feito.

- Me... Me desculpe... Eu... – as palavras simplesmente sumiram, não conseguia pronunciar nada. E para piorar, vendo o estado que Kouga ficou depois da visita de sua esposa, arrasado, saiu da sala sem muita demora.

Kouga estava inconformado, como poderia esquecer aqueles documentos e quem imaginaria a presença da Kagome naquele instante. Ela não os pegara aos beijos por questão de segundos, mas 

sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria ficar sabendo, ele contaria a ela e não daquela forma tão momentânea.

Miroku tinha acabado de entrar no Hospital quando surge Kagome, apressada, toda vermelha pedindo para ir embora o mais rápido possível. Sem entender os motivos que a levaram a ficar daquele jeito, a obedeceu, sabia que ela estava segurando as lágrimas. O caminho de volta foi puro silencio, Miroku tentou conversar com ela, mas ela dizia que não era nada para ele se preocupar e algo como: "Não deveria ter feito isso comigo". Imaginando o que seria, seu irmão segurou as mãos dela apoiando-a.

Os irmãos Higurashi chegaram a casa abraçados, Inuyasha e Sango vêem a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Como também as crianças deitadas nos sofás assistindo um filme infantil e os dois adultos no chão, entretanto Inuyasha estava próximo a Rin. A proximidade dos dois fez Kagome perceber o quanto são parecidos, além da personalidade que era característico dele, foi para perto da menina deu um beijo em sua testa e outro no Souta, se dirigiu para o quarto, pois se encontrava um pouco abalada com que presenciou. E incrivelmente, seus amigos perceberam seu estado.

- O que houve Miroku? – perguntou Sango preocupada.

- Não sei. Ela saiu assim, não me falou muita coisa com lógica. – respondeu ele olhando a direção que sua irmã seguiu, voltando para ela. – Foi muito rápido.

Inuyasha intromete-se na conversa. – Só pode ter sido aquele idiota do marido dela.

- Pode ter sido, ela comentou alguma coisa, mas não dava para ouvir e nem entender. – respondeu Miroku.

- Eu vou conversar com ela. – Sango deixou os dois a sós, apenas com as crianças que estavam intertidas com o que estava passando na tela da TV.

- Kagome não pode se exaltar, Miroku, o bebê sente as alterações emocionais dela. – Miroku riu da preocupação – O que foi? Por que está rindo?

- Você. Até parece que é o pai na criança. – brincou com ele, percebendo o que disse. – Eu...

- Tudo bem Miroku. – tentou contornar a situação. – Eu gostaria de está com ela, mesmo eles não sendo meus filhos, mas... Ela não comentou nada?

- Já disse. Nada que desse para entender, apenas "Não é nada" – viu que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa – Vamos deixar com a Sango agora, está bem?

- Tem razão. – sorriu e voltou para junto das crianças a assistir ao filme infantil.

A tentativa de fazer Kagome sofrer por não ficar com o obsessivo Naraku estava armada, aparentemente é para ser um susto na opinião de Kikyou, mas para seu irmão é a chance de vingança por ser rejeitado por ela. Os irmãos Lin se dirigiam para ficar a espreita onde residia Miroku e onde Kagome se encontrava no momento.

- Tem certeza que ela está aí? – perguntou Sango ao homem que até o momento estava no mesmo lugar de onde fizera a ligação. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tenha calma irmãzinha. – falou Naraku – Espere mais um pouco e tudo sairá como está combinado.

Sango entrou no quarto em que se encontrava Kagome, esta estava deitada de costas para a porta, parou pensando no que estava acontecendo para deixá-la triste. Pensou que a vida da sua amiga tinha melhorado com a presença de Kouga, mas a sua volta a esta cidade abalou todos um pouco.

- Kagome. – Chamou a amiga sentando na cama ao lado dela. – Você está bem? – ela virou-se para Sango que a olhava preocupada.

- Não. Eu não estou bem. – sentou na cama e abraçou-a.

- O que está sentindo? Quer que eu chame o Sesshoumaru? E o Kouga? – Sango levantou, mas foi impedida por Kagome que segurava sua mão, fazendo-a sentar outra vez.

- Não estou falando do meu bebê – Passou a mão no ventre. – Eu não sou muito de revelar meus sentimentos, mas... – ficou em silencio por alguns minutos – Encontrei o Kouga, digamos, numa situação nada agradável com uma colega de trabalho. – ela levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar.

- Ah! Minha amiga, não chore. – Sango a puxou para deitar em seu colo e alisar seus cabelos. – Tudo vai se resolver tenha calma.

- Não é só por isso. – sua amiga a olhou – Não deveria ter voltado, aqui tem muita coisa que lembra o passado e...

- E... – ela incentivou a Kagome a contar.

- ... e ao que eu sentia por... Por... Inuyasha. – olhou para a sua cunhada pensando em encontrar um olhar de reprovação, mas não foi isso que viu e sim um olhar terno de compreensão – O que eu presenciei hoje me deixou confusa. Eu gosto do Kouga, sou muito grata ao que ele fez por mim, mas Inuyasha ele...

- Ainda mexe com você. – continuou Sango - Não é isso? – ela nada disse, apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer. Principalmente agora que ele está sem noiva...

- Mas eu estou casada, e amo minha família mais do que tudo nesse mundo. – parou um pouco antes de continuar. – Kouga... Não poderia ter feito isso comigo... – voltou a chorar – ele é minha família, é tudo para mim. É o pai dos meus filhos e ... – parou de falar – Estou tão cansada.

- Não chore, por favor. Lembre que seu bebê sente o que você sente. – sorriu para ela – descanse um pouco sim, eu vou ficar aqui com você.

Alguns minutos depois Sango deixou o quarto onde estava em companhia de Kagome para encontrar seu noivo e seu amigo na sala assistindo o filme junto às crianças, entretanto, as crianças dormiam profundamente deixando, apenas, os dois adultos assistindo o que era delas. Percebendo que Sango estava presente no recinto, Inuyasha e Miroku quiseram saber o que se passava com Kagome para ter ficado abalada, ela apenas disse que o casal teve uma discussão sobre os documentos.

Não acreditando nas palavras pronunciadas por Sango, Inuyasha, sem ser percebido, deixa o casal de noivos a sós para aproveitar alguns minutos antes que as crianças despertem para o almoço. Ele foi, calmamente, até o quarto onde Kagome descansava, lentamente abriu a porta para não fazer barulho que denunciasse a sua presença. Aproximou-se dela observando cada traço, seus cabelos, seu cheiro, seu rosto, não se conteve pegou uma mecha do negro cabelo que atrapalhava a visão do rosto e cheirou. Aquele perfume inebriante que tanto esperava em sentir outra vez. Como sentia saudade daquele cheiro, dos seus beijos e de todos os prazeres que ambos sentiam quando estavam juntos. Ainda por alguns instantes a observou, um súbito desejo de tocar os lábios dela veio à mente de Inuyasha e entregue a essa cobiça submeteu-se ao prazer beijando-lhe os lábios levemente e desfazendo do beijo sussurrou "Ainda amo você, Kagome". Afastou-se percebendo que ela se mexia ficando surpreso com que ouvira sair dos lábios tão ansiados por ele, "Eu também...". Seu sorriso cresceu internamente e externamente, puxou um banquinho para ficar ao seu lado velando seu sono, sabia que as palavras ditas por ela era inconsciente, mas ganhara o dia com elas.

As horas passaram vagarosamente naquele dia, para Kouga, se rastejava. Não sabia como iria olhar para o rosto de sua esposa sem lembrar-se do que fizera algumas horas atrás. Depois de cinco anos de casamento Kouga passa a ter uma amizade tão íntima com uma "colega de trabalho" que levaria ao fim seu casamento? De certo, Kouga apoiou Kagome no momento em que ela mais precisava de um amigo, entretanto, foi mais do isso. Foi e sempre será a família que toda menina sonhara em ter, até aquele instante. Diante da maior felicidade alcançada por ele, um filho, com a mulher que ele tanto ama. 

Mesmo assim, a atração que sentia pela enfermeira o fez lamentar diante da decepção por ter sido inconseqüente por trair sua esposa, sabia que teria conseqüências. Porém, ansiava para conversar com Kagome sobre o ocorrido a cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. Passava boa parte do seu plantão em sua sala refletindo sobre o ocorrido e lembrando-se dos dias que passavam juntos, mas uma pergunta não saia de sua mente "O que ela está pensando em fazer?".

Kouga queria abraçá-la, dizer que a ama, e foi tudo um erro voltar para Tókio, no entanto, para deixou seu ego ser maior e também a queria fazer feliz trouxe-a para perto de sua única família. Ocasionando seu envolvimento com Ayame e a possível separação; ou não.

O almoço saiu um pouco tarde por conta dos acontecimentos ocorridos há poucas horas, após o mesmo as crianças pediram para ir ao parque que sempre iam, aos domingos, quando Kouga não estava de plantão desde a volta de Kagome, e assim aconteceu. Como o parquinho era situado próximo ao apartamento onde Kagome residia com sua família e um pouco distante de onde estavam foram todos no carro de Miroku.

O casal que observava a movimentação na residência despertou ao perceber que eles estavam saindo e os seguiram de longe para prosseguir com o que planejavam fazer. A cada instante que os seguiam sorriam triunfante percebendo o êxito da execução. 

A praça do centro da cidade estava ocupada por vários pais e crianças se divertindo, alguns bancos estavam ocupados, o parquinho repleto de crianças brincando. Eles chegaram ao local procurando um lugar para se acomodarem enquanto as crianças brincam, Inuyasha segurava Rin nos braços ajudando Kagome. Já a mesma segurava seu irmão pela mão, pois o casal de noivos não queria se desgrudar, Kikyou ao longe observava seu ex-noivo percebeu certa semelhança da filha de Kagome com ele, principalmente os olhos, fez uma careta pela percepção que fez comentando com seu irmão em seguida.

- Até que eles se parecem? – se referiu ao irmão – Não acha?

- Olhando bem... – gargalhou em ironia das palavras da irmã – Daria um ótimo pai...

- Não seja Hipócrita, Naraku, não percebe – o fez observar melhor Inuyasha e a pequena Rin – Os olhos... São muitos parecidos.

- É... Se você está dizendo... – Naraku conseguiu chamar a atenção de sua irmã – Quem sou eu para duvidar – sorrindo outra vez a fazendo girar os olhos de indignação.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso. – cortou o sorriso irônico dele.

- Tenha só mais um pouco de calma, Kikyou, só mais um pouquinho...

Souta e Rin estavam tão ansiosos para brincar que nem esperaram se instalarem e começaram a correr pela praça, Inuyasha aproveitou a presença das crianças para ir brincar com elas, eles escondiam entre árvores, postes e pequenos arbustos para "o tio" Inuyasha procurá-las. Essa brincadeira fazia as crianças se afastarem, pouco a pouco, cansado, Inuyasha pediu um tempo para descansar deixando-as brincando sozinhas. Voltou para a presença de seus amigos.

Enquanto Inuyasha ia sentar, sua ex-noiva aproximou da pequena Rin chamando-a, esta corre em sua direção abraçando com força.

- Tia Kikyou! – falou a menina.

- Oi, minha linda garotinha. – ajoelhou ficando do mesmo tamanho que ela – Não me diga que está sozinha? 

- Não. – a menina acenou com a mão fazendo sinal de negação. – A mamãe está com a tia Sango e o tio Miroku ali. – apontando para onde se encontravam – E o papai está trabalhando.

- E o que você está fazendo tão longe da sua mãe? – perguntou Kikyou para tirar informações necessárias, fazendo a menina sorrir.

- Estou brincando com o tio Inuyasha e Souta de pique esconde. – disse baixinho para não ser encontrada, procurou por eles. – Quer brincar?

- Ah! Não, minha linda. – passou a mão nos cabelos da criança levantando. – Que tal se esconder um lugar onde vão demorar a te encontrar, o que acha? – perguntou, viu a menina sorrir outra vez e acenado positivamente com a cabeça. Pegou em uma das mãos dela e saíram caminhando devagar. – sabe guardar segredo não sabe Rin? Esse vai ser o nosso segredo.

Kikyou olhou para o seu irmão um pouco afastado dela, dando o sinal que estava com a menina levando-a para o local combinado. Enquanto sua irmã saía da praça de mãos dadas com a Rin Naraku sorria maligno por seu plano começar a dar certo, perfeito, em sua opinião. Nada desviaria seu caminho, faltava agora ver a reação de sua "amada" por não ter a sua preciosa filha próxima a ela.

Inuyasha sentou no banco onde seus amigos se encontravam sentados, com a respiração acelerada de tanto brincar, estes não perderam a oportunidade de tirar gozação dele depois de presenciar a belíssima cena com as crianças.

- Cansado de tanto brincar, criança? – perguntou Miroku num leve tom zombeiro – Quantos anos você regrediu, Inuyasha?

- Pare com isso, Miroku. – o repreendeu Sango – Não vê que ele não deixou de ser criança, só esqueceram de avisar o quanto cresceu.

- Até você, Sango! – exclamou Inuyasha fingindo está um pouco aborrecido – Ora! Não posso nem me divertir mais.

- Claro que pode – intrometeu-se Kagome que até aquele instante estava rindo com as brincadeiras que faziam a respeito dele. – Como também sei que está treinado...

- Treinando? – disseram os três unisonoro, deixando-a sem jeito.

- Para quando ele tiver seus próprios filhos, não é mesmo? – disse Kagome sorrindo e percebeu que ele sorria para ela. O seu olhar lembrava a forma como a olhava anos atrás – Você daria um ótimo pai. – seu comentário o deixou sem jeito.

Kagome desviou seu olhar direcionando para o local onde as crianças brincavam pela última vez que as vira, procurou por Rin e Souta, não os encontrando. Um temor começou a tomar conta dela quando não os encontrou, continuou a procurá-los encontrando apenas Souta brincando do escorregador, mas nada de sua filha. Imediatamente, um pressentimento atingiu seu coração, algo tinha acontecido a sua filhinha. Levantou bruscamente assustando a todos e sussurrando o nome de sua filha.

- Kagome, o que houve? – perguntou Inuyasha a ouvindo chamar pela filha, olhou para onde os olhos dela estavam direcionados. – Kagome?

Ela nem ouviu quando ele a chamou olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos – Onde está minha filha? – sem esperar por resposta, correu para onde seu irmão mais novo estava sendo seguida por ele e o casal de noivos. Tentou ao máximo não demonstrar nervosismo perto do irmão – Souta, onde está Rin? 

- Ela estava ali. – apontou para uma árvore onde a tinha visto poucos minutos atrás. 

Inuyasha começou a procurar a menina junto de Miroku por toda a praça, enquanto Sango tentava tranqüilizar a amiga, que sem perceber sentia leves contrações. Ao longe, Naraku se divertia com a preocupação de Kagome abraçada a amiga, decidiu contemplar seu feito e ir para seu apartamento onde encontraria sua irmã e a menina.

Kagome chorava apreensiva, não percebeu a presença de Naraku próximo a elas, sentou ao lado delas, saudou uma "boa tarde", dando um beijo na face de Kagome, não tendo reação por parte delas.

- Está um lindo dia para um encontro, não acha? – perguntou sinicamente Naraku deixando-as mais apreensiva do que já estavam.

- Vá embora, Naraku. – respondeu Sango no mesmo tom que ele. O mesmo levantou as cumprimentou outra vez e seguiu seu caminho. 

Sango desconfiou da ligação dele com o desaparecimento de Rin, mas não podia provas também não queria preocupar mais a amiga. Poucos minutos depois Miroku e Inuyasha chegam sem a menina, fazendo com que Kagome se exaltasse mais e as dores aumentando pouco a pouco.

- Calma, Kagome, vamos encontrá-la – Sango tentou acalmá-la – Miroku, por favor, ligue para a polícia e avise ao Kouga, sim.

Antes que eles se manifestassem Kagome os surpreendem, soltando-se de Sango. – Eu só vou sair daqui quando minha filha aparecer. – levantou e deu alguns passos, mas Inuyasha a segura pela mão ficando de frente para ele.

- Kagome... Lembre-se que você está grávida e não é normal ter tanta emoção por um dia. Como está tendo nessas últimas horas. – Ele tentou convencê-la, mas Kagome passou a mão no ventre lembrando-se do seu estado e o afrontou.

- Não adianta Inuyasha, eu já passei por coisas piores... E sozinha. – tentou passar por ele.

- Kagome! – o irmão tentou convencer que estava errada. – Se acalme, você não está bem, está dando para perceber. O seu bebê ele pode...

- Parem de se preocuparem comigo, ou com meu bebê, ele está bem. Nós estamos bem. – suspirou forte tentando aliviar as contrações – Eu... Eu estou preocupada com Rin. Alguma coisa aconteceu, eu sei...

- Minha amiga... – continuou Sango delicadamente – Nós sabemos que ela não faria esse tipo de brincadeira, mas você tem que pensar por dois.

- Não... Oh! Rin. – olhou onde seu irmão brincava sem suspeitar do que estava acontecendo, passou por eles sentindo cada vez mais as contrações aumentarem. Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço.

- Você não vai. – Falou Inuyasha com o timbre de voz forte – Você vai para a casa do seu irmão, enquanto ligamos para a polícia e o idiota do seu marido.

- Solte-me. – virou para retrucar no mesmo tom que ele. – Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo? – as palavras dela os espantaram – Não é nada meu, perdeu seu posto de namorado há cinco anos. – tentou puxar o braço, mas ele não a soltava. – Não acreditou em mim e nem vai acreditar.

- Kagome... - sussurrou Inuyasha atingido pelas duras palavras e num tom grave – Pare já.

- Não entende, não é mesmo. – ela sorriu sarcástica, gritando as ultimas palavras – Ela é tudo que sobrou de nós... – ele a soltou chocado pela revelação que ela acabou de fazer, não só a ele como também a Miroku e Sango.

Kagome levou à mão a boca assim que percebeu que falou de mais, olhou-os confusa e tentando se acalmar. Afastou-se deles com poucos passos, mas não suportava as contrações caindo na grama do parque, imediatamente levou a mão ao ventre sentindo as dores aumentar. Inuyasha saiu do estado que se encontrava indo a ajudá-la, a pega nos braços, apenas deu tempo de chamar Souta e partirem ao hospital.

Miroku dirigia apresado a caminho do hospital mais próximo que por coincidência ou não é onde Kouga trabalha Hospital de Tókio. Enquanto ia rumo ao hospital, Sango ligou para Sesshoumaru para eles se encontrarem no mesmo, explicando rápido sobre o ocorrido. Preocupado com o estado da amiga, Sesshoumaru, partiu.

Inuyasha estava confuso pela revelação de ser pai de uma garotinha de cinco anos. Ele, pai, tudo o que ele mais queria no mundo e da mulher que tanto tem afeto, ou seria amor. Ele olha para a mulher em seus braços segurando o ventre e chorando, não sabia se era por causa do desaparecimento da sua filha, ou por causa das dores, apenas uma coisa ele sabia iria trazer sua filha de volta. Passou a mão nos cabelos de Kagome beijando sua testa na tentativa de minimizar a dor que ela sentia, sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Eu nunca deixei de te amar, Kagome. Vou trazer nossa menina de volta" ela apenas sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da autora:**

**O que acharam desse capitulo dramático? Muitas revelações não acham? Esse é um dos maiores capítulos que já escrevi e os próximos também são grandes, infelizmente a fic está chegando a seus últimos capítulo. **

**O que Naraku vai fazer com Rin? E Kikyou qual a sua participação no "seqüestro" da menina? Com quem Kagome vai terminar Inuyasha ou Kouga? No próximo capitulo dará para ter noção com quem ela terminará? Se tiverem dúvidas podem me perguntar que terei o prazer em responder.**

**Agradeço a todos (as) por estarem acompanhando e até o próximo capitulo EXPLICAÇÕES**

**Beijos...**


	12. Capitulo 12 Explicações

**Explicações**

A calmaria do Hospital foi quebrada pela entrada de Inuyasha com a Kagome nos braços chamando por algum médico que pudesse atender a sua "amiga". Alguns médicos e enfermeiros se aproximaram para ver o motivo de tanto alarme, colocando-a em uma maca sem querer perder muito tempo, pois havia o risco dela está perdendo o bebê, levaram-na para fazer os primeiro exames. Inuyasha colocou as mãos na cabeça em sinal de derrota vendo Kagome desaparecer entre as salas mais adiante, Miroku ainda tentou ir mais além, mas foi impedido por alguns enfermeiros até perceber a presença de uma enfermeira que se aproximava deles.

No entanto, Ayame se dirigiu a eles para pegar algumas informações que os médicos podiam precisar, mas ao anotar o nome da paciente ela empalideceu. Sem esperar por mais informações, saiu às pressas para a sala do Kouga na intenção de relatar a presença da sua esposa no hospital. Sem cerimônias Ayame abre a porta da diretoria geral encontrando Kouga com a expressão de desdém para ela.

- Kouga... – tentou falar ofegante.

- Já basta por hoje. – Kouga disse levantando a não em sinal de irritação tentando cortar qualquer tipo de conversa entre eles.

- É sua mulher... - nem terminou de falar, pois Kouga levantou exaltado segurando os braços dela.

- O que aconteceu com Kagome, diga? – balançou um pouco Ayame. Ela colocou a mão no peito com intenção de pegar o ar que faltava nos pulmões.

- Ela deu entrada na emergência, sentindo algumas contrações e... – ele nem a deixou terminar, soltou os braços dela e partiu na direção da emergência para saber o que tinha acontecido. Deixando-a ali com sua tristeza.

Entre os corredores frios e salas vazias Kouga corria para o local onde estaria sua esposa, pensando em diversas coisas, e principalmente, dele ser o culpado pelas dores e por... Não, ele não podia pensar que Kagome estava perdendo o seu filho. Ele se martirizava a cada passo dado, sua aproximação do lugar indicado, de tudo o que tinha feito até aquele instante. Queria vê-la de qualquer modo, acalentar-la como fez quando a encontrou no passado, cuidar dela e amá-la como sempre tinha feito.

Chegou à emergência encontrou Miroku e seus amigos ali, sentados em algumas cadeiras desconfortáveis esperando por notícias dela. Estreitou os olhos quando viu a presença de Inuyasha, 

"o que aquele idiota está fazendo aqui?" pensou se aproximando deles. Entretanto Miroku estava ao celular dando algumas instruções a alguém que Kouga não identificaria.

- Sango. – Chamou Kouga a amiga, esta levantou e o abraçou. – O que aconteceu a Kagome?

- Espere um pouco, Miroku vai falar com você. – ela disse soltando dele, mas Kouga virou e começou a olhar para Inuyasha desconfiado de alguma coisa, devido o estado de preocupação dele. Souta encontrava-se abraçado a ela com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, depois de ver o estado de sua irmã. Sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, aproximou do cunhado que acabara de desligar o celular.

- A polícia já está a caminho para conversar conosco. – revelou Miroku a Inuyasha e Sango.

- A polícia? – perguntou Kouga. – O que a polícia tem a ver? – seguiu seu olhar a todos os presentes na sala de espera, estava apenas o Souta. – Onde está a Rin? O que aconteceu a ela, Miroku? - todos ficaram em silencio sem responder a ele.

- O que aconteceu a Kagome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru atrás deles, indo direto ao ponto onde queria.

- A Kagome... Ela... – tentou responder Sango, mas estava nervosa e a presença do irmão mais novo dela a deixava sem saber como dizer.

- A Rin desapareceu no parque. – respondeu Inuyasha ainda sentado e de cabeça baixa, chamando a atenção deles para si – Ela ficou exaltada e começou a sentir dores. – levantou a cabeça, se referiu ao Kouga. – Entendeu o porquê da polícia? 

- Como... Isso pode ter acontecido? – Kouga perguntou mais para si do que para seus amigos – A Rin não é criança de fazer essas brincadeiras sem graça... Eu pensei que... – calou-se.

Percebendo que Kouga estava emocionalmente abalado Sesshoumaru tomou a iniciativa de obter informações sobre o estado que sua amiga tinha dado entrada e o qual ela se encontrava naquele momento de sua chegada.

O silencio predominava na recepção da emergência do Hospital de Tókio, enquanto esperavam por notícias de Kagome, cada um dos seus amigos, estavam presos em seus pensamentos e neles as últimas palavras dela "Ela é tudo que sobrou de nós...". Concluindo que este seria o real motivo da sua partida, é claro que seus irmãos a apoiaria por ser mãe solteira. Não, foi o que aquele maldito do Naraku fez a ela, machucou da pior maneira que poderia. Interrompendo os pensamentos deles Sesshoumaru aparece informando sobre o estado dela.

- Kouga, a Kagome está estabilizada. – Sesshoumaru sorriu – Depois poderá conversar com o médico que a atendeu, para saber sobre o estado dela.

- Se vocês quiserem ir para casa... – Kouga tentou melhorar o animo deles, mas foi interrompido por Miroku.

- De forma alguma saio desse hospital. – disse ele receoso – Não vou deixar a minha irmã sozinha outra vez.

- Miroku, por favor. – Sango tentou conter o noivo – O Souta deve está cansado e...

- Não, Miroku. – se intrometeu seu irmão mais novo na conversa – Eu quero ficar para que minha irmã não vá embora.

Kouga se aproximou dele ficando de joelhos – Está bem, Souta, você pode ficar. – passou a mão na cabeça dele desarrumando o cabelo. – Sua irmã não vai embora, não vou deixar isso acontecer. - Este sorriu para ele abraçando-o.

- A norma do hospital não permite muitos acompanhantes. – lembrou Sesshoumaru, passou os olhos em todos e viu que seu irmão estava à parte de toda a conversa.

- Não me importa ficar aqui. – continuou Miroku sem mudar de idéia – Mesmo que eu tenha que dormir nessas cadeiras.

- Tudo bem. Vou agilizar um leito particular para ela, assim o Souta pode dormir enquanto, vocês me contam como tudo aconteceu. – Kouga tentou parecer o mais tranqüilo, levantou e dirigiu a recepção.

A dupla de policiais chegou ao hospital à procura dos parentes da criança desaparecida há algumas horas, mas para dar queixa do desaparecimento de uma criança tem o tempo de espera de no mínimo 24h. Entretanto, por tratar de uma criança menor de 10 anos a polícia poderia ajudar a procurar pela área que estavam nas últimas horas. 

Os policiais conversaram com os presentes na sala, e principalmente, quem estava quando não perceberam a ausência da criança, recolheram dados como: roupas que estava usando, as características físicas e algo que os familiares pudessem achar desnecessário, mas que seria de extrema importância para o trabalho deles. Kouga entregou uma foto da menina que estava em sua carteira ao policial para um melhor reconhecimento.

Na conversa com os policias Sango relatou de algo estranho, a presença de Naraku na praça, do modo como agiu quando o mandou embora. Depois do comentário que Sango fez ao policial, também ocorreu de relatar a perseguição que Kagome sofria por ele, entretanto, tinha parado de uns meses. Com as informações nas mãos, os policiais foram ampliar a procura pela garota para depois passar os conhecimentos à família.

Após a conversa com os policiais, Kouga resolveu conversar com o médico que atendeu sua esposa. Este constatou que o estado dela não era preocupante, pois ela e o bebê estavam bem. Porém, ela iria passar a noite no hospital apenas por precaução. Por causa do stress que sofreu durante o dia sentiu contrações que iam aumentando, mas se não descansar ela poderá voltar ao hospital. 

Kouga aproveitou o resto da noite para adiantar a documentação de internamento de Kagome e mesmo adiantar os assuntos do seu cargo, pois ele tiraria uma licença para cuidar de sua amada esposa. Mas encontrou Ayame no caminho de sua sala.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Ayame com preocupação na voz.

- Não se preocupe Ayame, ela está bem. – sorriu triste – Pensei que... 

- Eu sei; desculpe-me. – disse por fim saindo da sala dele.

- Espere, por favor - Ayame parou onde estava virando para Kouga – Não se desculpe, também sou o culpado. – suspirou – Mas foi por conta do desaparecimento de minha filha.

- Eu não sabia, pensava que... – Kouga a cortou.

- Eu também. Não se preocupe. – Ela sorriu saindo em seguida da sala pensando "O que eu faço?".

Para que pudesse passar à noite a espera de notícias de Kagome, Miroku e seus amigos se dirigiram a lanchonete e assim intercalavam para ficar no leito com Kagome e Souta. Entretanto, Inuyasha queria ficar mais tempo que os outros e sempre reclamando de algo.

Algumas horas haviam passado, o inicio da madrugada estava presente e Kagome se encontrava num quarto particular,por se tratar da esposa do diretor geral. Devido à teimosia de Miroku em permanecer ao lado da irmã, por causa do que aconteceu no passado, eles permaneceram fazendo rodízio no leito para não deixá-la sozinha e nem Souta que dormia na pequena cama do lugar.

Chega à vez de Inuyasha passar algum tempo no quarto, ele pega uma cadeira coloca ao lado do leito, admirando-a com evidente preocupação, segurou a mão dela beijando-a, ora alisava o rosto e 

ora seu cabelo, mas esse carinho não demorou por muito tempo, pois assim que Kagome acordou e o viu ao seu lado sorrindo, mas preocupado.

- Oi! – disse Inuyasha vendo-a com um olhar confuso. Ela correu os olhos para ver o que prendia a sua mão e viu que era ele, imediatamente lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido.

- Então não foi um sonho? – ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu... Eu... Perdi a minha filha. – soltou a mão dele virando para o lado oposto.

- A nossa filha. – ele a virou para seu lado. – Nós vamos encontrá-la, a polícia está ajudando.

O silencio predominou entre eles por alguns instantes – Desculpa... Eu...

- Não precisa se preocupar agora. – as palavras ditas por Inuyasha com um tom de carinho. – Descanse, um pouco, depois falaremos sobre isso. – beijou-lhe a testa dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

Na lanchonete onde os entes da interna estavam situados com exceção de Souta e Inuyasha, Kouga após resolver umas pendências regressou para o grupo. Encontrou-os sentados em umas das mesas tomando café para conter o sono, mas eles estavam conversando algumas banalidades.

- "Ela é tudo que sobrou de nós..." - Miroku murmurou alto repetindo as palavras da irmã, que não saiam de sua mente. Olhou para Kouga perguntando: - Rin é filha do Inuyasha não é?

Kouga baixou a cabeça pensando na melhor forma de responder aquela pergunta. – Kagome contou-lhe tudo?

- Não. – respondeu seco o rapaz – Ela deixou escapar enquanto discutia com Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou quase inaudível – Sim, ela é filha dele.

- Por que não nos contou? – Sango perguntou querendo entender o motivo.

Kouga suspirou e depois tomou um gole do seu café para depois responder as perguntas deles.

- Quando Kagome foi para Nagoya ela já estava grávida e não sabia, descobriu em Nagoya, no começo ela não quis me contar, mas aos poucos ela me contou. – tomou outro cole de café pausando a conversa - Nesse mesmo dia eu a pedi em casamento e nos casamos em quatro meses. Prometi a ela que não a abandonaria muito menos a sua filha, que quando a vi na maternidade foi a nossa alegria. – Kouga sorriu lembrando-se desse dia – Prometi também que ninguém ficaria sabendo, pelo o que passou e com certeza o Inuyasha não acreditaria nela como fez. – cada pausa 

que ele dava seus olhos corria para todos os integrantes da mesa. - Não tínhamos a intenção de voltar, mas voltamos e o resto vocês sabem.

- Kagome só foi embora por causa do abuso feito por Naraku e a humilhação que passou por meu irmão. – concluiu Sesshoumaru a história de Kagome.

- Você já sabia Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Kouga.

- Apenas tinha idéia, o que eu sabia era que Rin é filha de Inuyasha. – antes que pudessem fazer outra lógica – Descobri nos registros médicos dela quando descobriu que estava grávida.

Miroku e Sango tentaram dizer alguma coisa, mas suas bocas abriam e fechavam sem saber o que perguntar. 

- Porque não nos contou? – disse Miroku brincando com a pequena quantidade de café dentro da xícara – Oportunidade não lhe faltou.

- A escolha de contar ou não era de Kagome e não minha. – tomou o último gole do café pedindo outro em seguida – E se ela não quis contar é por que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

No apartamento de Naraku não estava localizado muito longe do centra da cidade, nele Rin estava com Kikyou brincando e fazendo muitas perguntas, mas com o passar das horas a menina começou a sentir falta da mãe querendo ir para os braços dela. Entretanto, Naraku não suportava as risadas e nem as perguntas da criança, principalmente, as que ela pedia para vê-la. Irritado com os choramingo da menina, ele colocou uma dose de remédio para adulto do lanche preparado para a Rin, fazendo-a entrar em um longo sono. 

Por conta disso, pôde conversar com sua irmã sobre o rumo de seu plano, já que Kikyou não estava gostando do caminho proposto por ele. Ela só dera conta que tinha cometido seqüestro quando seu irmão drogou a menina, embora quisesse dar um susto no ex-noivo atingindo onde ele mais se importava.

- O que você esta tentando provar com isso? – a voz de Kikyou saiu no tom interrogatório de um policial, percebendo a impaciência dele pelo choro da Rin. – Não pode colocar um remédio assim na comida da menina, pode causar algo mais grave. É apenas uma criança.

- Ora, não esquente com essas coisas. Além do mais, ela estava me enchendo com a sua lamentação pela mãe – sorriu maliciosamente. – Veja como se parecem, daqui a uns anos.

- Você está doente. – Kikyou disse com nojo das palavras dele.

- Vamos deixe de conversa, pegue a menina – Naraku mandou que ela fizesse, antes que ele mesmo fizesse e machucasse a menina.

Sem entender e com medo do que Naraku podia fazer, Kikyou obedeceu às ordens do irmão arrependendo-se amargamente por participar da loucura que emitia a mente doentia de seu irmão. Naraku tinha muitas influências no meio político, mas ela não. Se a corda arrebentar vai cair toda a responsabilidade para ela, já que ela conhecia a família e daria como vingança por está magoada do seu ex-noivo. Faria tudo a seu alcance para que a criança não fosse penalizada por uma pessoa longe do seu juízo perfeito, não, Naraku tinha plena razão da infração cometida e suas conseqüências.

- Aonde vamos? – Kikyou perguntou um pouco assustada tentando prever os atos do irmão – Você não...

- Ela não vai despertar nem tão cedo – Naraku apontou para a menina – Vamos levá-la para a casa do seu tio... Claro com um recadinho.

Seguiram rumo a antiga casa de Kagome que agora morava apenas seus irmãos, Naraku explicava calmamente sobre a sua pequena fuga até os ânimos abaixarem para depois agir como gostaria que fosse e assim Kagome iria lamentar por não ficar com ele. Kikyou estava incomodada pela certeza que ele tinha de nada aconteceria a si, pois a menina não fazia idéia de quem ele era, mas com certeza a reconheceria.

Juntamente com o suposto detetive contratado para seguir os passos de Kagome, Naraku conseguiu abrir a porta da casa sem muitos problemas deixando a passagem livre para Kikyou que segurava a menina nos braços. Por coincidência ou não, Kikyou coloca a menina no antigo quarto da mãe, dá um beijo na testa dela e murmura "Desculpa" deixando o quarto.

Naraku estava contente por não encontrar ninguém em casa e conseguir dar um susto neles, agora só restava desaparecer por uns tempos da cidade como não sabiam se foi desaparecimento ou seqüestro tinha que se precaver das supostas acusações que sofreria, ele tinha um álibi perfeito.

Kouga entrou no quarto onde se encontrava Kagome dormindo em observação, deparou-se com Inuyasha sentado ao seu lado segurando uma das mãos dela. Não gostou nada do que tinha acabado de ver, mas se conteve para não aprontar um escândalo e acordar Kagome que precisava de repouso por recomendação médica. Olhou para Inuyasha com expressão de raiva e ciúmes, este levantou de onde estava dando o lugar, antes ocupado ele, a Kouga para que ele se aproximasse, pois ele é o marido dela.

- O que o médico disse? Como ela está? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado vendo Kouga ao lado de Kagome a beijar-lhe a face, por um instante sentiu ciúmes.

- Ela e o bebê estão bem, foi apenas um susto diante do seu nervosismo. – disse. Percebeu o quanto Inuyasha olhava para Kagome.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Inuyasha na intenção de ter uma conversa cordial com ele.

- Estão na lanchonete. – respondeu olhando para sua esposa.

- Kouga, eu... – ele não deixou que seu possível rival pronunciasse mais nada, foi para perto dele e falou baixo para não acordar Kagome e nem Souta.

- Escute Inuyasha. – Encaro-o – Ela já sofreu de mais e não precisa de você.

- Seu idiota! – Inuyasha pronunciou aquelas palavras com raiva pelo atrevimento dele – Tenha um pouco de respeito pelo estado de sua mulher...

- Querem parar vocês dois. – Sesshoumaru tirou os dois do meio de uma luta de palavras e insultos – Em vez de tentarem se matar deveria ir à procura da filha de vocês e deixar Kagome descansar.

Com a reclamação de Sesshoumaru os dois, digamos, rivais acalmaram os ânimos, Sango aproximou de Kagome que não acordou com os insultos proferidos um pelo outro, alisou seu rosto com o ar de preocupação. Kouga percebendo a inquietação da amiga colocou a mão em seu ombro aproximando-se dela.

- Não se preocupe Sango, amanhã ela receberá alta. – ela virou de frente a ele e o abraçou. – Ela só precisa ficar de repouso.

- Eu sei. – afastou-se dele – Mas Kagome é teimosa e só vai seguir as ordens médicas quando encontrar Rin.

- Claro. A polícia informou alguma coisa, Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou esperançoso.

- Não, mas amanhã a polícia dará como desaparecimento ou seqüestro, se for confirmada as suspeitas sobre Naraku. – olhou rápido para Kouga e depois voltou para seu amigo – Imagine se ele souber que Rin é sua filha.

- Rin não é sua filha – Kouga falou rudemente para todos os presentes e principalmente para Inuyasha – E nem esse aí é o pai dela.

- Quem disse que não – Inuyasha falou alto de mais fazendo Kagome se mexer – É minha filha sim e com Kagome...

- Fale um pouco baixo – reclamou Sango com os dois – Já basta! – olhou-os – Vamos deixem Kouga ficar um pouco com ela, mais tarde voltamos.

Inuyasha engoliu seco o insulto que tinha para serem referidos ao Kouga, olhou para a amada antes de sair do quarto puxado por Sango e em seguida Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru notou que tanto Kouga quanto Inuyasha se combatiam por causa da Rin, mas na verdade o motivo se chamava Kagome. Entretanto o preço que Inuyasha pagou por não acreditar nas palavras de sua namorada era um preço muito alto, pois estava sem o amor da sua vida e o carinho de sua filha recém descoberta.

Quanto mais Inuyasha iria pagar por seu mau julgamento?

No céu os primeiros raios de sol entravam no quarto onde Kagome se encontrava aos poucos seus amigos iam quebrando as regras do hospital e se instalando no leito que ela se encontrava a procura de um leve descanso. Inuyasha foi o último a entrar, mas também foi o único que não conseguiu dormir pela euforia de saber que era pai.

Enquanto Kouga dormia ao lado de sua esposa, Inuyasha admirava as expressões faciais dela e lembrava-se dos antigos momentos que passaram juntos, o seu retorno e, a saber, que a menina era filha deles. Não tinha felicidade maior para ele. Então decidiu lutar para ficar com as duas, ou melhor, deveria? Ela está melhor sem ele? Primeiro, moveria céus e terras para encontrar sua filha e depois pensaria no resto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentário da autora:**

**Bem, o que acharam? Gostaram ou não? Acho que nesse capitulo está mais expresso o motivo que Kagome foi embora, além de confirmar o que todos já sabiam. A briga de palavras entre Kouga e Inuyasha já deveria ter saído a muito tempo, mas só agora eu achei necessário. Pois Kouga está realmente com medo de perder Kagome pelo flagrante.**

**Espero que tenham gostado muito obrigado a todas (os) e até o próximo Capitulo.**

**Beijos...**


	13. Capitulo 13 A verdadeira Intenção

**A verdadeira Intenção**

Os primeiros raios de sol despertaram a vida no jardim do hospital como também o sol aquecia a cidade e acordava os primeiro moradores. Kagome despertou sem saber identificar onde estava depois de ser atendida em situação de emergência, mais calma, ainda sob o efeito da medicação. Reconheceu o local ao notar a presença de seus irmãos e amigos, procurou por Kouga, mas ele estava ao seu lado dormindo de uma forma desconfortável em uma cadeira. No entanto, ao tentar levantar, silenciosamente, terminou despertando-o. Assim que ele a viu, abraçou-a chamando por seu nome fazendo com que os presentes despertassem. Segurou o rosto dela, alisando os cabelos, beijando seu rosto, ajeitou-a na cama para poder ficar sentada, mesmo magoada com o marido ela o deixou beijar-lhe a boca tudo poderia se uma fase ruim para os dois, ou não.

- Como se sente? Ainda está sentindo dor? Quer... – Kagome o interrompeu Kouga das suas perguntas de preocupação e seus amigos se aproximarem.

- Eu estou bem Kouga. – Ela respondeu com tristeza na voz – Só quero ir embora deste lugar e procurar a minha filha – abaixou a cabeça em sinal claro de aflição, levantou na direção dos seus amigos – Porque vocês não foram para casa?

- Não iria deixar você ficar sozinha outra vez – respondeu Miroku próximo a ela, dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa, percebeu que ela ia retrucar alguma coisa continuou – Foi Souta que pediu para ficar e com certeza ele não reclamou. – Kagome apenas sorriu sabendo que seus irmãos tinham medo que ela repetisse o seu ato anterior.

- Não nos dê outro susto desses Kagome – reclamou Sesshoumaru.

- Nós entendemos o que está passando, mas não adianta nada querer resolver tudo sozinha – Sango revelou segurando em uma das mãos dela sentada ao seu lado na cama. – Nós te amamos! – beijou-lhe o rosto.

A conversa continuou com certo alivio para todos por saber que Kagome já tinha despertado e que seu bebê estava bem. Em um canto do quarto Inuyasha observava a conversa de seus amigos ao redor dela, "se naquele momento há anos atrás..." pensou ele. Foi em direção deles e inesperadamente ele abraçou Kagome como se aquele abraço devolvesse as forças que tinham partido desde o desaparecimento de Rin, necessitava dele, sem dizer mais nada, seus sentimentos se misturavam com a vontade de vê-la sorrir. Entretanto, tal aproximação causou ciúmes em Kouga que pedira para Inuyasha se afastar dela durante a madrugada.

Com algumas horas depois, Kagome recebeu alta, mas sob protestos de seu irmão foram para a casa dele, já que Kouga queria levá-la para onde moravam. Entretanto, Kagome tinha um pressentimento que não tinha acabado por ali algo estava para acontecer, mas sentia necessidade forte de ir para casa do seu irmão. Com resíduo do passado Miroku sentia medo que sua irmã resolvesse desaparecer como da última vez, por isso não queria sair de perto dela e nem seus amigos a deixariam sozinha.

Durante o trajeto para a residência de Miroku o celular de Inuyasha não para de tocar, assim que viu o individuo desligava para não atender a chamada, a cada dez minutos seu aparelho tocava para não incomodar colocou no silencioso.

Chegaram ao lugar indicado, entraram, mas não perceberam nada anormal, indiciando algum tipo de arrombamento. Kagome tinha muito para conversar, principalmente, com Kouga e Inuyasha, mas sob recomendação médica tinha que estar de repouso, sem dizer ou revelar nada ela seguiu direto para seu antigo quarto fazendo-os olhá-la sem questionar. Souta estava sonolento e foi guiado por seu irmão mais velho para seu quarto, deitou-o e voltou para presença de seus amigos na sala sentando ao lado de Sango.

Kagome estava perdida em seus pensamentos e lembranças de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela relacionado com o Naraku enquanto seguia para o quarto, mas ao chegar à porta do mesmo ela pára. Não acredita na imagem de seus olhos, sua filha, a pequena Rin, deitada na cama com a mesma roupa que estava no parquinho. Kagome levou às mãos a boca diante da surpresa e depois ao peito para tentar se acalmar e ter a certeza que era mesmo a sua filha, ela entra cautelosamente e toca no corpo da menina. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos certificando que não era um sonho ou mera ilusão de sua mente, sua filhinha estava ali, em seus braços, agora estaria tudo melhor já que seu precioso tesouro estava outra vez com ela.

Na sala os dois sofás estavam ocupados por seus entes discutindo sobre algum tema relacionado a desaparecimentos e seqüestros de crianças, o celular de Inuyasha vibrava sem parar, mas ele não iria desligar muito menos atender, pois sabia de quem se tratava. Sango percebeu a inquietação de seu amigo com o aparelho olhou para ele repreendendo-o, mas este nem ligou.

Então, ouviram Kagome chamar pela filha e seguido pelo nome do marido, sem esperar mais tempo todos correm em direção ao som do choro dela encontrando-a com a sua filha nos braços, beijando-a, alisando os cabelos. Olhou para Kouga sentindo mais aliviada por está com sua pequena nos braços, mas algo estava errado, Rin não acordava.

Após ver que sua filha estava de volta Inuyasha suspirou mais aliviado virou para Miroku, o abraçou e juntos saíram do local para a cozinha na intenção de conversar e preparar um lanche para eles.

- Kouga... – chamou-o com a voz falha por causa das lágrimas – Ela está aqui. – sorriu – Mas... Não quer acordar.

- Eu sei. Tudo vai ficar bem agora. – ficou ao lado dela tirou a Rin dos braços dela – Deixe Sesshoumaru examiná-la – deitou a menina outra vez na cama. Tentou tirar Kagome de perto dela, mas ela não queria se afastar, Kouga olhou para Sango pedindo para ela tentar tirar Kagome do local para ela não se emocionar mais.

- Vamos Kagome, comer alguma coisa. – Sango chamou, para ver se ela desprendia atenção de sua filha – Além do mais, são recomendações médicas, boa alimentação e repouso. – Kagome olhou para sua filha saindo do quarto.

- Vamos sim, mas... – balançou a cabeça na tentativa de tirar o mau sentimento que ainda sentia – Huh, huh! – seguiu seu caminho.

Inuyasha e Miroku estavam na cozinha preparando um lanche tanto para eles quanto para os outros ocupantes da casa e mais uma vez o celular dele voltou a vibrar como ele já sabia de quem se tratava, não atendia rejeitando a ligação, incomodando Miroku.

- Como Rin voltou para casa? Quem a trouxe? – essa pergunta não saia da mente de ambos – E não tem motivo dela não acordar, a não ser que tenham... – Miroku não terminou a frase pegando uma panela.

- Sinceramente?! Eu não sei. – interrompeu Inuyasha – Mas tem alguma coisa errada. – ele abriu a geladeira tirando alguns ingredientes para fazer o lanche – Por que a tirar do parquinho para depois deixá-la em casa? Se Naraku a pareceu, como confirmou a Sango, de alguma maneira ele está envolvido.

- É meu amigo, eis um mistério. – Miroku parou colocando a panela em cima da pia – Sabe Inuyasha, agora que estamos falando em Rin, como se sente sabendo que seu sonho realizou?

- Sonho? – perguntou sem entender onde seu amigo queria chegar.

- Ora Inuyasha! Não se faça de desentendido. – balançando a mão em sinal ansiedade, desistindo depois de um tempo. – De a Rin ser sua filha. Sei que era o que mais queria.

- Ah! Miroku. Nem imagina a felicidade que estou. – os olhos dele brilhavam só em pensar da Rin, filha da Kagome, ser sua também. – Não sei, estou temeroso, vai ser difícil me aceitar como pai, como também Kagome contar a ela. Já que Rin só tem Kouga como seu pai legítimo. – suspirou parando de fazer o lanche – O melhor é com a mulher que eu amo.

Miroku aproximou dele dando batidinhas em suas costas em sinal de solidariedade. – E quanto a Kagome, não a esquece mesmo não é?

- Tudo o que eu mais quero agora é ficar com ela, mas tem um obstáculo. E sabe muito bem como se chama. - voltou a preparar o lanche

- E se ela...

- Estou disposto a lutar por ela, Miroku, principalmente, agora que sei que Rin é nossa filha. Não vou abandoná-las. - Inuyasha afirmou mais confiante do seu sentimento.

Sem perceberem que havia outras duas pessoas presentes na cozinha, mas ao virarem para pegar outro utensílio doméstico, se deram conta que Sango e Kagome ouviram parte da conversa dos dois. Sango correu os olhos na direção de Inuyasha, Miroku e Kagome ao seu lado, a expressão da amiga depois de ouvir tais palavras era de pura surpresa, afetividade e temor.

Desconcertado pela afirmação de ainda apaixonado, Inuyasha, temendo a reação de Kagome tenta reverter à situação, mas logo desiste e se entrega ao amor que sente por ela.

- Kagome, eu... - tentou pronunciar algumas palavras - O que você... - pigarreou tentando conter o nervosismo - É verdade o que você ouviu - aproximou dela pegando suas mãos beijando-as. Kagome não acreditava no que Inuyasha estava fazendo, mas o impediu.

- Pare Inuyasha. – pediu Kagome puxando as mãos e se afastando dele. – Você não sabe o que diz, o que faz - parou ainda de costas a ele e falando por cima dos ombros – Kouga está no quarto com a Rin e seu irmão – baixou a cabeça alisando o ventre demonstrando claramente que estava grávida de Kouga – Depois conversamos. Sango estou sem fome – e se retirou.

Sango que estava ouvindo calada sorriu discretamente interrogando-os com o olhar. – Tenha calma Inuyasha, para ela, está indo tudo rápido de mais – aproximou do noivo beijando seus lábios e bochecha ao sair atrás da amiga – Aconselhe Miroku, por favor. Quando terminar o lanche nos leve, sim.

Kikyou estava cansada de ligar para Inuyasha e ele rejeitar as ligações ou simplesmente não as atender, tinha muito que conversar sobre a intenção de seu irmão. Entretanto ele era um 

intermediário para facilitar a aproximação com Kouga, pois este é o pai da menina, mesmo ela sabendo que os dois tinham rivalidades por causa da ex-namorada do seu ex-noivo. Tinha a necessidade de lhes contar sobre o desaparecimento da Rin, e os futuros planos de Naraku para intervir na vida de Kagome.

Mais uma vez ligou para ele e o mesmo a rejeitava a ligação, desligou a chamada saindo do seu apartamento indo ao local que suspeitava que estivesse: A casa de Miroku.

A campainha soou algumas vezes naquele recinto algumas vezes, perturbando a tensão sobre a menina. Depois de alguma demora a porta foi aberta pelo anfitrião da casa que ficou surpreso da presença de Kikyou. Ela não esperou a permissão para entrar na residência e imediatamente foi marcando sua presença ali, Miroku fechou a porta pedindo que se sentasse.

- Por favor, Miroku. – pediu Kikyou com certa angustia no tom de voz – Preciso falar com Inuyasha e com você. É algo do interesse de vocês e, principalmente, do dele.

No entanto, as palavras que ela dizia têm um tom de verdade. Mas não houve tempo de chamar Inuyasha, pois o mesmo surgia na sala encontrando Kikyou a sua espera.

- O que você quer aqui, Kikyou? – perguntou Inuyasha com raiva – Já falei tudo o que tinha para falar com você no dia que sai de casa, agora, por favor. – deu as costas voltando de onde tinha saído – Não percebeu que não quero falar com você?

Sem saber o que dizer, mas tinha que ser rápida para chamar a atenção deles – Como está a menina? – viu a expressão de chocado no rosto de ambos – E é por isso que estou aqui.

- Oh! Kouga. – Miroku resolveu chamar o cunhado sabendo que é o maior interessado depois de seu amigo – Pode vim aqui, por favor.

Kagome se encontrava no quarto onde estava sua filha junto a Sango esperando algum sinal que a menina estava bem, estava com muito pesar sobre o que aconteceu com sua pequena. Esperava ansiosa para ouvir a voz da pequenina dizendo "mamãe", Kouga observava sua esposa, então se aproximou dela beijando-lhe a testa. Kagome o olhou querendo que ele dissesse "está tudo bem, nada vai acontecer", mas ele a penas segurou suas mãos passando conforto e confiança.

Como Kagome adora quando Kouga agia dessa forma, esse gesto protetor a fez lembrar no dia que reviu seus irmãos na casa da sua amiga. Mesmo magoada com ele, ela não podia deixar de admirar o homem que ele é, com quem dividiu sua vida por cinco anos e agora é mãe de um filho. Tinha muito que conversar, mas antes queria ter a certeza que sua filha estava bem.

- Kagome. – chamou-a Sesshoumaru para acalmá-la – Rin está bem, só está dormindo. – Kagome levou uma das mãos ao peito em sinal de tranqüilidade, mas ele a repreendeu – Deveria está de repouso, ontem teve muitas contrações e se continuara assim vou aplicar um calmante.

- Sesshoumaru tem razão Kagome – afirmou Sango o amigo – Estamos todos aqui, nada vai acontecer.

- Agora estou mais calma, só gostaria de ouvir a voz dela. – virou o rosto para o marido encostando sua cabeça a dele quando ouviram Miroku o chamar, saindo em seguida.

Entretanto, aquele pressentimento que Kagome sentia a fez seguir os passos de Kouga, Sango notou que ela seguia o marido a passos lentos, mas para não deixá-la sozinha foi a trás dela. Ouvia vozes, vindo da sala indo na direção delas.

- Kouga, Kikyou que nos contar algo muito importante – Miroku disse ressaltando nos fato da importância do assunto.

- E o que seria tão importante vindo dela. – apontou para a ex-noivo do rival – Nada que venha dela ou do irmão me interessa.

- É sobre o desaparecimento de Rin – continuou Miroku.

Ao ouvir o nome da criança Kagome apareceu espantando os presentes – O que você quer nos contar sobre o que aconteceu a ela. – Kagome estava, outra vez, exaltada – Vamos conte.

- Kagome, vá para o quarto e fique lá com Rin e Sesshoumaru. Você precisa de repouso – Kouga lhe pediu – Por nosso filho sim. – ela negou com a cabeça. Inuyasha se aproximou do casal.

- Então fique. Só até saber o que aconteceu ou se percebemos que você não está bem, você vai para o quarto – afastou-se com ar de vitória para Kouga que estava com ciúmes – Depois vá descansar. – direcionou para Sango – Sango, por favor, fique com ela.

Kikyou estava nervosa sem saber por onde começar suas mãos suava e mexia umas nas outros para tentar passar o nervosismo. Procuravam em sua mente uma forma de começar a contar o motivo de sua presença, observou Kagome, ela é importante para todos e dois homens a amavam e gostaria que um homem olhasse para ela como eles olham para Kagome.

- Antes, eu gostaria de saber como está a Rin? – Kikyou perguntou para que qualquer um pudesse responder.

- Aparentemente, bem. – respondeu Sesshoumaru entrando na sala, reconhecendo a voz da ex-cunhada que ouvia no corredor – Só que ela... – percebeu que a mesma colocava a mão no peito aliviando um pouco o peso da sua consciência.

- Ela está sedada, por causa do forte medicamento que meu irmão deu a ela. – falou de cabeça baixa levantando fixando o olhar em Kagome – Eu... Eu tive medo que ele a machucasse, por isso não saí de perto dela até que ele resolveu deixá-la aqui – os olhos de Kagome se enchiam de lágrimas que aos poucos marcava seu rosto – A menina pedia pela mãe e isso o aborreceu.

- Por que ele fez isso com uma criança? – perguntou Sango chocada pela atitude do Naraku – Imagine se ele soubesse que Rin é filha de Inuyasha.

Kikyou se surpreendeu arregalando os olhos – Oh! – digeriu rapidamente tal informação e continuou – Meu irmão sente uma paixão doentia por você, Kagome. E eu ajudei a alimentar separando você e Inuyasha – seus olhos correu para ele e depois voltou para Kagome – Por isso ele quer se vingar por você não querer ele, por ter rejeitado.

Nem Kagome nem Inuyasha estavam prontos para reviver o passado.

- Que você está envolvida com os acontecimentos do passado, nos já sabemos. – Comentou Sesshoumaru – Então quer dizer que no seqüestro de Rin também.

- Sim, por que isso foi um seqüestro. Agora que sabemos um pouco mais. – se intrometeu Miroku.

Kikyou nada disse confirmando as suspeitas deles.

- Como pode fazer isso? – indagou Sango – Para que?

- No começo eu sentia inveja por Kagome esta rodeada de pessoas que a amam e por Inuyasha está com ela. – Kikyou baixou a cabeça enquanto terminava de falar levantando em seguida – Depois que eu consegui o que queria vi o quanto é diferente. Gostaria que você me olhasse como olha para ela e da mesma forma me amasse – ela apontou o dedo tanto para seu ex quanto para sua ex-amiga.

Ao ouvir tais palavras Kagome tentou levantar, mas Sango a impediu negando com a cabeça.

- Eu o ajudei em tudo, só que... Passou dos limites. – continuou Kikyou.

- Como assim "passou dos limites"? – Kouga se referiu as próprias palavras dela.

- Naraku quer ver Kagome longe de todos aqueles que a protege e ama e para isso começaria com sua família. – levantou dando a volta em um dos sofás indo em direção a janela próxima – A menina foi o primeiro alvo, sendo apenas um aviso.

As palavras ditas por Kikyou deixavam Kagome temerosa não por ela, mas sim com sua filha que passara algumas horas com Naraku. As lágrimas manchavam seu belo rosto, o que tinha feito para merecer isso? Não bastava ter perdido os pais e ter que cuidar de seu irmão com apenas dois anos? Ser violentada? Traída pelo ex-namorado? Kagome passou por uma fase difícil e agora sua filha estava no meio de tudo, não permitiria que sua família sofresse por causa de um paranóico.

- Naraku estará partindo para a Yokohama no final desta tarde para se esconder em uma de suas casas por causa da policia, mas ele prometeu voltar.

- E o que você ganharia nos contando toda a história? – Inuyasha se atreveu a perguntar

- Certamente vai convencer Inuyasha a reatar o noivado – Miroku continuou.

- E nem quero. – Kikyou encarou Inuyasha – Eu só estou arrependida de tudo o que fiz para eles e gostaria que me perdoassem. – saiu de frente da janela indo para perto da Kagome. – Principalmente você.

- Eu... Eu... – sem saber o que dizer Kagome gaguejava correu os olhos em todos fixando nela, olhou para Sango na intenção de receber um incentivo, mas a amiga não fez nada.

Rin surgiu na sala coçando os olhos, sonolenta, ainda sob o fraco efeito do medicamento, procurou entre aquelas vozes a voz de sua mãe. Ninguém tinha notado a presença dela ali, pois estavam todos com atenção em Kagome.

- Mamãe! – Chamou Rin quebrando a tensão sob sua mãe. Kagome imediatamente saiu de onde estava abraçando a sua filha sentando no chão, sentiu que seu coração estava mais aliviado.

- Oi meu amor! – conseguiu pronunciar apenas essas palavras diante da sua ansiedade.

- Por que você demorou a me achar, mamãe? – ela perguntou com inocência – Eu tive tanto medo daquele homem. A tia Kikyou ficou comigo o tempo todo.

- Eu seu pequena, eu sei. – beijou-lhe a testa – Que tal tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa suja – afastou um pouco a sua filha certificando que ela estava bem. – Prometa a mamãe que você não vai mais brincar desse jeito. – a menina afirmou com a cabeça – Fiquei tão preocupada. – falou mais para si do que para filha.

- Desculpe mamãe – Rin baixou a cabeça – Não queria preocupar você.

- Sango pode dar um banho nela, sim? – sem nada a dizer a amiga pegou a menina pela mão para dar banho e saiu – Miroku me ajude a levantar - e assim ele fez ajudando a ir ao quarto.

- Foi muita coisa para ela – Kouga justificou a atitude de sua esposa – Deve está muito confusa.

- Vamos ao que interessa. Então, seu irmão parte para o litoral. – afirmou Inuyasha com certa curiosidade, ainda não se encaixava o fato de Kikyou contar-lhes tudo.

- Temos que ligar para a polícia e você irá dar o seu depoimento. – disse por fim Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que não vai adiantar muito, Naraku tem muita influência política. – ela tentou afastar a policia, mas era necessário – mesmo assim irei.

- Eu vou atrás desse desgraçado. – afirmou Inuyasha – Ele atrapalhou muito a minha vida e a da Kagome.

- Também irei, Não vou deixar esse idiota se intrometer onde não deve – concluiu Kouga a respeito do rival, aproximou dele – Foi com a minha família que ele mexeu, não tem nada a ver com você.

- A Rin é minha filha ou já se esqueceu? – ironizou Inuyasha.

- Parem já com essa briguinha adolescente vocês dois – reclamou Sesshoumaru, enquanto Kikyou observava-os – Podemos contar com você, Kikyou?

- Sim, é para isso que estou aqui.

Ao terminar a conversa Kouga, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou foram à delegacia prestar queixa do seqüestro da Rin e Kikyou depor contra seu irmão, mas será que ela se arrependeu mesmo ou faz parte dos planos deles?

Todos os medos de Kagome tinham retornado em questão de horas, mas não tinha como fugir o melhor é enfrentá-los com a ajuda da sua família e seus amigos. E o que fazer em relação ao Inuyasha e a Kouga? Estava muito confusa. Souta e Rin brincavam sob o olhar vigilante de Sango e Miroku que por medo de deixá-los só pudesse acontecer algo como poucas horas atrás, eram apenas crianças não entendiam direito o que estava ocorrendo.

Inuyasha aproveitando que Kouga tinha ido a delegacia prestar queixa se dirigiu para o antigo quarto de Kagome. Enfrente a porta, andava de um lado para o outro indeciso se entrava ou a deixava sob a recomendação médica. Pegou na maçaneta por alguns segundo ainda pensou em não entrar, mas 

tinha que aproveitar o tempo. Bateu algumas vezes antes de entrar e encontrá-la sorrindo alisando o ventre em garantia que o bebê estava bem.

- Pensei não a veria sorrir tão rápido – Inuyasha disse fechando a porta atrás de si – O seu sorriso não perdeu seu resplendor – sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Não podia deixar de sorrir ao sentir meu bebê mexer. – respondeu tranqüila. – Achei que demoraria a sentir ele me chutar.

- Posso? – pediu ele para alisar a barriga dela e ouviu "Claro!" como resposta – Como é bom saber que aí dentro tem um garotinho ou outra garotinha.

- Ele está inquieto hoje, pelo menos sei que não... – respondeu tranqüila – Não me deixou descansar. Sentiu? – ela perguntou ao sentir que o bebê mexer. Inuyasha usou as duas mãos para melhor sentir os movimentos, mas as retirou pegando nas mãos dela.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse sério.

- Eu sei. – Kagome se ajeitou na cama sendo ajudada por ele. – Só não sei por onde começar.

- Deixe que eu pergunto e você responde é mais fácil. – ela voltou a acariciar seu ventre – Por que você não me contou que Rin é minha filha? – segurou outra vez a mão dela – Até posso imaginar, mas gostaria que me dissesse.

- Kouga e eu não tínhamos a intenção de voltar a Tókio, mas por ironia ele recebeu ma promoção e voltamos. – sorriu sentindo o filho mexer olhando para Inuyasha a sua frente – Da forma como você... Você não acreditou em mim sabia que não acreditaria se eu contasse e dissesse que a minha filha era do... Naraku. – as últimas palavras a deixava melancólica.

- Perdoe-me. – pediu ele – Eu deveria confiar mais em você, estava cego de ciúmes e Kikyou sempre me dizia coisas sobre vocês. – confessou triste – Mesmo assim, eu nunca deixei de pensar em você, amar você... Só que esse amor estava adormecido e com sua volta... – Kagome calou-o depositando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

- Por favor, Inuyasha. – ele pegou a mão dela que estava a calar-lhe e beijou. – Não... – sem esperar por outra reação da parte dela, Inuyasha foi em direção do seu corpo beijando-a suavemente nos lábios, lembrando dos beijos trocados na época que eram namorados, dos momentos que viveram juntos. Kagome correspondia na mesma intensidade, aquele beijo durou alguns poucos segundos, mas foi o necessário para saber que ela ainda gostava dele. Separou os lábios que pediam por mais e com o olhar fixo nos olhos dela.

- Eu ainda amo você, Kagome. – revelou enfim seu sentimento – Tanto que prefiro ver você feliz e eu a pagar por aquilo que te fiz sofrer. Apesar de tudo, tenho um presente, que você me deu: uma filha, com você.

Kagome não queria mais ouvir sobre o passado atrelado ao presente, seu relacionamento com Inuyasha, mudou logo de assunto.

- Eu peço um tempo para contar a Rin.

- Não tente me enganar mudando de assunto, Kagome. – falou docemente – Tudo bem, tenha o tempo que quiser – levantou para sair do quarto, mas antes – Posso? – pediu para paparicar o ventre dela. – Eu gostaria muito de ter acompanhado a gestação da Rin, mas foi melhor do jeito que foi. – acariciou dando beijos e alguns minutos depois ele se retirou.

A queixa sobre o desaparecimento de Rin e o depoimento de Kikyou confirmou o seu envolvimento ajudando a polícia a pedir um mandado de busca para Naraku, no entanto, este, estava sendo esperado ser expedido pelo juiz que cuidava do caso, já que o desaparecimento da criança foi classificado como seqüestro. Kikyou emitiu alguns fatos como: ser ela a tirar a menina do local onde brincava, mas revelou sobre o planejamento e o que estava para acontecer tinha sido obra da mente doentia de seu irmão. De certa forma é verdade, mas a sua participação foi ativa.

Sesshoumaru e Kouga não entendiam essa mudança repentina de Kikyou, eles achavam muito estranho, podia ser uma armação para machucar Kagome. Poderia Kikyou ter realmente se arrependido? De certo que não podiam julgá-la, afinal os erros faz parte do aprendizado da vida.

Ao chegarem à casa de Miroku, Kouga e Sesshoumaru, foram recebidos por Rin e Souta que brincavam de correr pela casa, mas Kouga seguiu a para conversar com sua esposa sobre o que ela tinha visto no dia anterior. Ele mal tinha dormido preocupado pelo seu estado de saúde, entrou silenciosamente no quarto a encontrando dormindo. Deitou ao lado da cama devagar para não acordá-la, mas seu esforço foi em vão desapertando do seu repouso. Aproximou um pouco mais do corpo da amada, beijando a testa e seu ventre saudando-os.

- Desculpa por ter te acordar. – levando a mão ao rosto de sua esposa. – Precisamos conversar, sobre... Sobre o que você viu no hospital. - Kagome nada disse deixando-o continuar – Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo só que... Aquilo foi... Um... Vacilo meu e...

- Por favor, Kouga – Kagome o cortou sem o deixar terminar – Não me venha com essa "Eu te amo" e outras coisas a mais. É clichê de mais para você. – respondeu com um olhar de repreensão.

- Você está certa, mas eu tenho muito medo de perder você.

- Kouga, sabe que não sou de julgar – disse serenamente – Eu tenho um enorme carinho por você. Vamos conte-me como tudo começou até ontem.

- Não tem muito tempo, apenas algumas semanas atrás Ayame, me beijou antes de uma cirurgia e desde esse dia ela vem me seduzindo – deitou ao lado dela e ambos ficaram deitados olhando para o teto – Mas, em alguns dias eu venho correspondendo – a expressão do rosto de Kagome é de pura surpresa – Ontem eu iria colocar um ponto final, mas você nos viu – Kouga terminou de contar com pesar.

Kagome nada disse, ficou de lado para olhar melhor as expressões que ele fazia, estava muito confusa. A confissão de Kouga sobre a sua traição a deixou muito triste, entretanto não podia fazer mais nada, já estava feito. Ele também virou para ficar de frente a ela.

- Por favor, Kagome, diga alguma coisa – pediu Kouga aflito segurando uma mecha do cabelo dela esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu entendo. – ela levantou da cama saindo do quarto sendo seguida por ele indo para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira pegando um copo com água – Você... Nunca pensou...

- Não, meu anjo, nunca. – a interrompeu retirando o copo de sua mão abraçando-a – Nunca pensei em ti traí só que, foi inevitável. – afastou-se segurando seu rosto.

- Estou tão confusa – mais uma vez se abraçou encostado à cabeça dela no seu peito.

- Eu compreendo. – beijando-lhe os lábios e novamente se abraçaram.

O casal permaneceu em silêncio até que foram interrompidos por Sesshoumaru com noticias de Naraku, não saíram daquela posição apenas olharam o amigo cortar aquele momento tão indispensável param ambos. Seguiu para a sala a fim de resolver os últimos detalhes da ida a Yokohama, mas o pressentimento, que ela sentia, ficou mais forte.

**Comentário da autora:**

**O que acharam? Por favor, façam suas criticas. Então Kikyou está mentindo ou não? Que pressentimento é esse que Kagome está sentindo. O que está aguardando nossos personagens no próximo capitulo?**

**Muito obrigado a todas (os) por lerem e também aos anônimos que no fundo eu os entendo. **

**Beijos...**


	14. Capitulo 14 Fim da Perseguição

**Fim da Perseguição**

A entrada de Sesshoumaru na cozinha a procura do casal interrompeu um momento de cumplicidade e perdão entre ambos, o forte abraço é de fato a compreensão e o carinho o perdão. A cada troca de afeição deles e na forma como estavam era a melhor maneira de se dizer o quanto precisavam um do outro, o quanto são importantes um ao outro.

Entretanto, o pressentimento assolava Kagome, ela não sabia dizer o que significava, mas o desejo de justiça de seu marido e de Inuyasha a deixava mais angustiante. Como uma perda de seu bem mais precioso que nunca mais poderia ver, tocar ou até mesmo sentir.

Ao ver o amigo desaparecer pelo mesmo lugar que entrou, o casal trocou olhares Kouga mais uma vez a abraçou e seguiram a sala, mas antes de chegarem à mesma Kagome parou conseqüentemente Kouga também.

- Kouga, sou muito grata a você por tudo que me proporcionou até hoje – Kagome disse com doçura na voz e preocupação, olhando-o intensamente – Eu... Eu falei sobre a Rin e...

- Tudo bem, meu anjo, Miroku me contou. – Kouga sorriu encantado por ela ser sempre a mesma com ele, tanto nos momentos difíceis quanto nos bons. – Cabe a você querer contar ou não a ela. – arrumou o cabelo de sua esposa trás da orelha beijando a face – Não vai ser por isso que Rin irá deixar ser minha filha, eu estive presente na gravidez, no seu nascimento, nos primeiros passos, eu a vi crescer.

Kagome sorriu por ele amar a menina mesmo não sendo filha dele, tendo certeza de como é feliz ao seu lado – Obrigado! – Disse por fim.

- Eu a apoiarei. Sou louco por vocês três. – Ele pegou na mão dela voltando para seu destino e antes de voltar disse. – Você, Rin, o nosso bebê e eu.

Mais uma vez aquela sala estava parecendo um júri onde toda a informação ruim estava sendo ditas ali. Outra vez estava ali os móveis ocupados pelos interessados, quando Kouga e Kagome chegaram ao recinto e mais uma vez, aquele sentimento. O que ela perderia? Kagome não entendia o motivo de estarem reunidos, deveria ter ficado até o fim da conversa com Kikyou, mas não suportaria ouvir falar do passado. Passado é passado não volta mais, só que o dela sempre volta para impedir sua felicidade.

- Então, Sesshoumaru, quais são as noticias? – perguntou Kouga sentando em uma das cadeiras fazendo que sua esposa sentasse no braço do mesmo. Kagome passou os olhos nos presentes fixando-os em Inuyasha que a observava.

- O chefe de polícia ligou informando sobre o mandado de busca já tinha sido expedido. – respondeu Miroku com os braços cruzados na frente do peito – E a possível localização dada por Kikyou.

- Pelo o que nos foi informado ele está na cidade de Yokohama. – concluiu Miroku descruzando os braços pegando em uma das mãos de Sango sentindo confiança no que acabou de dizer.

- De acordo com Kikyou, Naraku deve está na casa de um amigo, pois ela é afastada da cidade e não há movimento algum próximo a ela. – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Muito bem, partirei em alguns minutos – Inuyasha direcionou tais palavras a Kouga – Se você for... – Olhou para Kagome que se encontrava sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir – Apresse-se.

Foi uma surpresa para Kagome saber que Kouga e Inuyasha iam atrás de Naraku até aquele instante ela não se manifestava em nada, apenas ouvia tudo calada e o pressentimento cada vez mais forte. Aqueles dois juntos, não era bom sinal.

Olhou para o marido, levantou, fazendo ele também levantar estranhando a atitude dela. Kagome caminhou dando a volta na cadeira, esta ficou entre eles, virando de frente a ele.

- Não, não, não... – balançando a cabeça acompanhando as palavras que dizia – Você não vai, Kouga, muito menos você. – apontou para Inuyasha – Não vou deixar. Prometa-me, Kouga, que vai ficar comigo, por favor. – deu um passo na intenção de dar a volta para tentar segurar o rosto dele – Prometa-me e deixe esse assunto para a polícia, por favor.

- Kagome, escute. – Kouga deu outro passo da mesma forma que ela pegando em seu rosto, olhando fixamente – Eu quero ver aquele maldito atrás das grades por tudo que causou a você e a nossa família.

- Não vá, Kouga, eu te peço. – aumentou o contato abraçando-se, Kouga apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela enquanto a mesma tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas em vão. – Por favor, fique. – suplicou.

- Tudo bem, nada vai acontecer – alisou os cabelos, Kouga percebeu mais uma tentativa de fazê-lo desistir ele a calou encostando seu dedo indicador levemente nos lábios. – Eu prometo voltar para casa e para você.

Sem conseguir convencer Kouga a ficar Kagome se solta sem nem olhá-lo direcionando para onde as crianças estavam. Inuyasha os observava em um canto, quieto, depois de ter mandado Kouga se apressar não tinha notado a expressão de Kagome de medo e angustia, entretanto aquele carinho trocado entre eles estava causando inveja. Desde o dia que Kagome voltara, redescobriu o que sentia por ela, mesmo que tenha relutado para que não acontecesse; pedia a Deus para tê-la de volta. Entretanto ganhou uma filha. Percebendo que ela se retirava ele resolveu seguiu deixando seus amigos na sala falando a respeito de Naraku.

- A Kikyou também irá para re conhecer o local. – disse Sesshoumaru calmo – Quanto a mim, não vou. Vou ficar para cuidar de Kagome que ainda está de repouso – balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação – ...e ainda teima em não obedecer as ordens médicas.

Tal comentário tirou risada quebrando o clima de tensão que existia ali presente.

- É um mal de família – comentou Sango sorrindo para Miroku apertando mais a sua mão e beijando os lábios - Viram como ele foi teimoso a pouco no hospital, Souta é do mesmo jeito, só que não tão quanto eles dois.

- Ora Sango! – retorquiu ele envergonhado – Eu só não queria que... Que meu medo retornasse.

- Meu cunhado com medo – sorriu Kouga – Essa é nova.

- E qual seria? – Sesshoumaru perguntou um pouco curioso e estranhando o comportamento do amigo – Por acaso a Sango está presente nesse "medo"?

- Não. – respondeu sério e seco. – Ficar sem ver a minha irmã mais uma vez... – olhou para a noiva ao seu lado firmando suas mãos entrelaçadas. - ... pois a Sango eu nunca a perderia só se...

- Nunca. – Ela o interrompeu virando o rosto dele pelo queixo o forçando a olhá-la nos olhos – Até por que eu te amo – beijou-o – Isso você pode apostar.

Tanto Kouga quanto Sesshoumaru ficaram um pouco desconcertados diante da declaração mútua, no entanto, voltaram a conversar normalmente.

Após ter seguido Kagome, Inuyasha a observava junto das crianças a olhá-los correndo de um lado a outro ao qual, muitas vezes, elas traziam objetos entregando-os a ela e a beijar no rosto. Ele via o quanto ela estava feliz e relaxada, mas em seus olhos ainda existia resto de tristeza, sorria apenas quando Souta ou Rin ia ao seu encontro.

A visão de Kagome grávida junto das crianças era esplendorosa para Inuyasha como a amava, a apreciava a cada gesto ou expressão que fazia. Resolveu aproximar-se dela.

- Porque esse olhar melancólico? – ele perguntou sentando ao lado dela – Um sorvete por um pensamento topa?

Sorriu e sem enrolar foi direta – Por favor, Inuyasha, fique. Não vá. – dessa vez Kagome tentou implorara a Inuyasha. Sem a expressão confusa nos olhos dele – Eu sei que é pedir de mais, mas... – suspirou forte.

Inuyasha levou a sua mão ao rosto dela impedindo que as lágrimas que se formavam evitassem cair, ela segurou a mão dele pedindo com o olhar para que ele resolvesse ficar. Fechou os olhos sentindo que ele acariciava seu rosto, eles foram interrompidos por Rin e Souta que aproximou deles os abraçando.

- Olha o que trouxemos. – disseram unissonoro, cada trouxe um objeto achando interessante.

- Que lindo Souta! E o seu também Rin! – disse Kagome pegando as flores de cores diferentes das mãos das crianças a fazendo sorrir. – São lindas! Onde encontraram? – perguntou mostrando certo interesse. – Sentem aqui um pouco.

- Ali. – Souta respondeu apontando para algumas flores mais à frente, Rin abraçou Inuyasha após notar a presença dele sentando ao lado dele e Souta mais próximo a ela.

Inuyasha ficou sem entender o porquê dela pedir para que sentassem perto deles, já que ela estava gostando de ver seus "bebês" gastar energia para a noite ter um sono tranqüilo e não ficar acordados até tarde. Confuso Inuyasha não percebe a intenção dela, quando poucas palavras começaram a fazer sentido na conversa.

- Rin, sabe que a mamãe te ama muito, não é? E a você também Souta? – tocou no nariz de cada ao citar seus nomes conseguindo tirar uma risadinha – O papai também te ama. Sabe minha pequena...

Entendendo o ritmo do diálogo Inuyasha tenta interrompê-la. – Espere Kagome, teremos tempo para resolver isso depois. – Mas ela não deu atenção e continuou.

- ...tem garotinhas que têm dois papais e você é uma delas – sorriu para Inuyasha, mas a menina a olhou sem entender direito a situação dela. Notando tal confusão tentou explicar melhor – Você tem dois papais.

- É verdade, mamãe! – a menina abriu um sorriso virando para Souta – Viu só, Souta, tenho dois papais.

A forma como Kagome contou para sua filha que ela é filha de Inuyasha o emocionou, foi tão simples e direta, mostrando que é algo bom. No entanto, ele estava calado esperando apenas ela dizer que é ele. Então o medo de ser rejeitado tomou conta de si. Kagome sorria vendo a felicidade de sua pequena, mas olhou para Souta percebendo que ele ficou um pouco triste e continuou.

- E esse novo papai é... Seu tio Inuyasha. – a menina virou para ela e o abraçou forte, ele olhou para a mãe de sua filha e agradeceu mexendo os lábios.

Como é bom ser reconhecido como o pai daquela garotinha, sua menina que não vira nascer e muito menos crescer até a idade que se encontra atualmente, sabia ele que o tempo não voltava mais, mas se voltasse faria tudo diferente. Aquele momento era apenas dos dois, pai e filha, de certo que Rin não entendia como podia ter "dois papais" como disse Kagome, mas estava contente por ter ambos.

Kagome tornou a Souta que estava ao seu lado – Souta, eu sei que parece ser injusto com você, enquanto você não tem nenhum. – tentou amenizar a tristeza que seu irmãozinho sentia – Entretanto, nossos pais estão olhando você, além do mais, eu sou mais que uma irmã.

- Eu te amo Kagome. – disse o menino gentilmente, não por causa do que ela disse, mas por ela esta com ele. – Você e Miroku são tudo que eu mais amo nesse mundo. – a abraçou fazendo com que ela virasse para trás gargalhando do comentário infantil dele e beijando a sua face e cabelos.

Infelizmente Kagome não conseguiu convencer Kouga muito menos Inuyasha, que eram tão teimosos quanto ela e o pressentimento só piorara quando resolveram partir. Certos da ida a Yokohama, enquanto esperavam a polícia chegar para uma viatura ficar para proteção deles e a outra levar os dois a cidade. Kouga tentava não afligir mais do já estava a sua esposa, não saía de perto dela segurando sempre a sua mão, mas essa não é a única razão, a outra é evitar que Inuyasha se aproximasse dela. Pois soube que minutos atrás Kagome o havia contado a Rin sobre seu pai.

Contudo, Inuyasha apreciava a insegurança do seu rival, sorrindo internamente, com a sua filha nos braços; Souta estava abraçado a Sango que estava conversando animadamente com Miroku e Sesshoumaru; e quanto a Kikyou, bom, ela estava a caminho junto da polícia para reconhecer o local indicado por ela e investigado pelos mesmos.

- Por favor, Kouga fique. - pela última vez, Kagome ainda tentou impedir sua partida – Tem algo me dizendo para não ir, fique.

- Meu anjo, não há com que se preocupar. – a abraçou protetoramente pousando seu queixo no ombro esquerdo dela e alisando seu ventre – A polícia vai estar lá, eu garanto voltar. Tenho muito que aproveitar, você e meus filhos.

- Contenha-se Kagome. – Sesshoumaru apareceu por trás do casal desfazendo a posição que estavam – Não tem nem 24 horas que saiu do hospital e já quer voltar. – Sorriu fracamente.

Inuyasha se aproximou deles passando a menina para os braços de Kouga, pois ela pedia freneticamente, ficando próximo a Kagome pegando em uma de suas mãos, em um movimento rápido com os olhos; ela olha para todos e sorri discretamente para ninguém perceber. Minutos depois o carro da polícia chega levando-os e deixando Kagome com o coração mais apertado.

A ida a Yokohama foi silenciosa devido à concentração, suas respirações eram rápidas por conta do entusiasmo, a cada minuto parecia uma eternidade, mas ao chegar ao local Kikyou estava a espera e um pouco mais a frente a casa onde possivelmente Naraku se encontrava. Constatando que ele estava presente a casa foi cercada estrategicamente evitando fuga.

A casa não chamava muito a atenção é bem afastada do centro da cidade local cercada por árvores que davam em direção à praia, onde encontrava um pequeno píer e algumas poucas embarcações dos moradores da região para se deslocarem a ilhas próximas.

Para certificar que seu irmão se encontrava na casa Kikyou se ofereceu para entrar e ter uma conversa com ele com o intuito de convencer a se entregar, acusado de rapto de menores. Mesmo tentando acreditar Kouga não confiava nela e muito menos Inuyasha depois de tudo que soube, estranhou o fato dela ter aceitado, depressa de mais, a Rin ser sua filha rápido de mais, entretanto não estava se encaixando.

Com uma escuta escondida em suas roupas Kikyou entrou na casa chamando pelo irmão, encontrando-o a espera dela na sala sentado no sofá de costas para a entrada da casa com um copo de vinho nas mãos. Naraku estava com a aparência impecável, muito bem vestido para a ocasião já que se encontrava escondido.

- Pensava que chegaria mais tarde. – disse Naraku assustando a irmã. – Já entregou o meu recado?

- Ah! Sim, sim. – respondeu Kikyou com uma mão no peito devido ao susto – Como você queria, eu falei sobre seus "falsos planos". – sorriu tentando arrancar mais algumas coisas – Está saindo tudo de acordo como queria.

- Ótimo! – Naraku levantou de onde estava mostrando-se completamente aproximando dela.

- Mas tem algo que não sabe. – os olhos dele mostraram confusão e sem perguntar a irmã responde a pergunta que pensara – A menina é filha de Inuyasha.

- Ora, ora, ora... – levou a mão ao queixo alisando pensando na notícia – Mais alguma coisa a meu favor. Sabe? Vai ser muito interessante brincar com a insegurança de Inuyasha outra vez e quero só ver se mudou ou não. – sorriu sarcasticamente.

Chegou de frente a ela alisou seu rosto admirando-a, Kikyou estranhou tal afeto por parte dele sem esperar ela sente um tapa no seu rosto fazendo-a dar virar o mesmo para outro lado com a mão na face. Deu um passo para trás voltando a olhar a Naraku com temor.

- Você acha que podia me enganar até quando, Kikyou? – Naraku perguntou com raiva – Se acha que me enganaria com seus truques idiotas está muito enganada.

- O o que... você quer dizer? – o medo já se encontrava presente na voz dela.

- Não se faça de Idiota. Pensa que eu não sei? Você me delatou a polícia. – afastou-se um pouco dela dando as costas – Ah! O quanto é ingênua, enquanto você dá um passo eu dou dois.

- A casa está cercada, acabou. – ele tornou a ela segurando seu queixo beijando o lado da face que batera.

- Não, não acabou. Apenas começou. – sorriu vitorioso.

No lado de fora tanto a polícia quanto Inuyasha e Kouga ouvem a conversa de Kikyou e seu irmão, deixando evidente que ela não é tão inocente quanto dizia ser. Mais algumas palavras deles eram ouvidas quando o chefe de polícia dá a ordem para invadir a casa, sem esperar a autorização Inuyasha e Kouga também vão, mas percebem que se encontravam vazia.

Por onde haviam escapado? Se a residência estava cercada em pontos estratégicos? Perdidos no meio de perguntas sem resposta no momento e revoltados por não está dando certo, escutam no rádio que os policias carrega consigo que estão no bosque em meio às árvores, partindo novamente a procura deles.

Kikyou é arrastada pelo irmão em meio às árvores tentando em vão soltar-se dele, percebendo que não tinha por onde se esconder. A eficiência da equipe policial conseguiu prever os passos de Naraku conseguindo cercá-lo. Notando está sem saída Naraku parou e colocou sua irmã como escudo na sua frente mostrando a ela que se encontrava com uma arma.

- Satisfeita por está a me defender? – mais uma vez beijou-lhe a face – Que pena, mas se não tivesse feito tanta besteira poderia ter saído imune de tudo isso.

- Não, não acho. – sorriu temerosa por conta da arma apontada em sua cintura – Não tem por onde escapar, Naraku, se enforcou com a própria corda.

Os policias tentavam se aproximar com cuidado para não fazê-lo disparar e assim manter um acordo. Tentado negociar a liberação do refém que no caso a própria irmã. Kouga e Inuyasha ao longe observavam tudo tentando não se intrometer na ação policial, mas estava sendo inevitável cada vez mais próximo do casal de irmãos. Naraku sorriu ao notar a presença de ambos, um o que conseguiu casar-se com Kagome e o outro o amor dela, irônico não?

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não são os meus adoráveis amigos – disse Naraku cínico para eles. – Pena que não pudemos conversar em uma melhor situação.

- Não vê que não tem por onde escapar se entregue logo. – respondeu Kouga.

- Eu não vejo por esse ângulo. – apertou mais a arma na cintura da irmã a fazendo ter uma careta de pavor. – Vejam. Eu tenho uma refém e vocês não querem que eu a machuque. E o que eu quero vocês também tem. Vamos fazer um negócio.

- De que se trata? – interveio o chefe de polícia.

- Bom. – fez um silencio assustador – Kagome.

- Como ousa, deixe-a fora disso. – retrucou Inuyasha com ódio por ele ter se referido a ela – Não basta o que já fez a ela.

Enquanto discutiam um dos policiais se aproximavam cuidadosamente deles até que Naraku percebe e aponta a arma para a nuca da irmã que geme de medo.

- Não se aproxime nem mais um passo. – se referiu ao agente que se afastou. Kouga aproximou mais um pouco quando ele se distraiu com o policial. Voltou sua atenção para eles. – E quanto a você, a tem em seus braços todos os dias. Foi o mais esperto, estendeu a mão no momento que ela precisava de carinho e atenção, grávida de um filho meu. – sorriu satisfeito coma expressão do rosto de Inuyasha. – Fez um bom trabalho. Você pensou que fosse seu Inuyasha?

- Eu não pensei, tenho certeza. – respondeu firme deixando Naraku mais raivoso. – Achou que me convenceria de suas mentiras? Vocês não me enganam mais.

- Eu não achei, eu fiz. – gargalhou dele e Kouga deu mais um passo na direção deles – Eu a tive em meus braços, a sentir vibrar neles enquanto você duvidou dela. Enquanto minha irmã te enchia de dúvidas, e claro, você a perdeu.

Kikyou olhava Kouga se aproximar lentamente esperaria uma boa oportunidade de escapar dos braços do irmão, em sinais com os olhos e movimentos lentos dos lábios durante a discussão de Inuyasha e Naraku, Kikyou conversava sobre o que fazer. Então em um movimento rápido consegue golpear seu irmão dando uma cotovelada perto do estomago correndo para longe dele. Entretanto, Naraku por ser mais esperto logo se recupera do golpe e atira três vezes na irmã, correndo entre as árvores, sendo seguido pelos polícias e atirando nos mesmos.

Um agente de polícia vai em direção a Kikyou para certificar o estado que ela se encontrada, percebendo que sua situação é grave chama por uma ambulância, dois dos três tiros a atinge deixando-a imóvel por causa da dor que sentia.

A fuga termina próximo a uma ribanceira que dar para o mar onde a queda é aproximadamente uns cinco metros, com poucas balas na arma Naraku não tem saída a não ser se entregar o que ele não pretendia. Aproximou um pouco mais da ribanceira olhando a queda, notando não ser tão alta, algumas balas na pistola, tinha poucas escolhas a fazer e teria que fazer a que julgasse a mais correta.

- Fim da linha. – disse um dos policiais – Largue a arma e deite-se no chão. – as armas dos policiais apontavam para ele.

Mais uma vez olhou para ribanceira, só tinha mais uma coisa a fazer. Levantou as mãos soltado à arma do gatilho deixando-a ainda em sua mão. Viu quando os rivais suspiraram aliviados por ele está sendo preso e a perseguição terminada, alguns policiais aproximaram dele. "Kagome, sua boba, não havia nada que se preocupar" pensou Kouga. Mas em outro movimento tão rápido quanto piscar os olhos, Naraku aponta a arma para Inuyasha, Kouga percebeu que Naraku apontaria a arma para Inuyasha com intenção de matá-lo e apenas disse: - Cuide das minhas meninas. – Kouga sabia do rancor que Naraku tinha por Inuyasha. Então, Naraku mirou e atirou em Inuyasha, sentindo seu corpo se chocar com mais outro caindo pela ribanceira colidindo com as águas do mar.

Inuyasha via tudo em câmera lenta, Kouga correndo em direção a Naraku e este disparando em sua direção, sentiu um ardor em seu ombro esquerdo e em seguida Kouga e Naraku caindo na ribanceira. Saindo do seu estado de análise ajoelhando no chão com a mão direita no seu ombro sentindo seu sangue escorrer entre os dedos, correu em direção ao lugar por onde tinha visto o padrasto de sua filha cair não encontrando mais nada além de água.

Com ajuda de um dos agentes Inuyasha dirigiu a ambulância que se encontrava no local para atender Kikyou. Abatido pelo que acabara de ocorrer, ele sentou-se no chão lembrando-se de Kikyou. Perguntou há alguns daqueles homens onde ela se encontrava indicando a ambulância um pouco mais a frente, seguiu para o local indicado encontrando a ex-noiva sendo atendida pelos paramédicos observou que o estado dela não nada bom. Um dos paramédicos veio até ele fazendo os primeiros socorros alegando que não estava nada grave, voltou para ribanceira para ver se obtinha noticias de Kouga.

Algumas horas tinham passado e não encontrou Kouga e nem Naraku, nenhum vestígio deles por perto, Inuyasha se encontrava no hospital local tratando do seu ferimento e ainda ouvia as últimas palavras dele "Cuide das minhas meninas", Tais palavras ficavam martelando em sua cabeça.

- Por que aquele idiota tinha que se arriscar? De certo que eu lutaria para ficar com a Kagome, mas não desse jeito. – pensou em voz alta. – Droga, seu Idiota, Como eu vou contar isso a ela?

Esperando ser liberado pelos médicos ficou sabendo que Kikyou acabara de falecer devido a uma hemorragia em um dos pulmões onde a bala ficou alojada. A única coisa que queria é voltar para casa, próximos de seus amigos e de sua amada Kagome.

Kagome esperava ansiosa pela volta de seu marido e o pai de sua filha, por mais que tentasse não conseguia relaxar e muito menos seguir as ordens médicas, as horas passavam devagar e ela não recebia nenhuma informação, muito menos o telefone tocava. Assim que eles partiram, ela seguiu direto para o quarto deixando Rin e Souta com seu irmão, algumas vezes Sango e Sesshoumaru iam onde ela estava para ver se estava se sentindo bem. Na última vez que Sango conversaram um pouco.

- Como está se sentindo Kagome? – perguntou sua amiga preocupada.

- Um pouco angustiada, e Rin onde está? – tinha sua filha para se preocupar – Ela está se comportando direitinho?

- Sua filha é um amor, está dormindo junto com Souta no quarto do Miroku. – respondeu com a voz suave sentando ao lado dela na cama. – Sei que está preocupada, mas tem que descansar.

- Eu não consigo. – abaixou a cabeça olhando para as mãos – Por que eles não me ouviram?

- Eu não sei... – Kagome levantou o rosto para olhar a amiga. – Talvez para marcar território, sabe como são aqueles dois. Principalmente agora que Inuyasha tem mais uma ligação com você.

- Kouga sempre soube... – tentou explicar.

- Veja, ele sabia, mas não Inuyasha. Hoje é diferente. Todos nós sabemos que Rin é filha dele, então Kouga teme te perder. – sorriu para ela – Tente relaxar, é para está de repouso.

Kagome vê a amiga sair pela porta e tentou seguir seu conselho conseguindo pouco tempo depois.

A manhã daquele dia estava diferente para Kagome o pressentimento ficou mais forte assim que abriu os olhos, sabia que tinha acontecido algo. Ouviu as risadas das crianças, resolvendo levantar e ir para o encontro daqueles sorrisos que lhe acalmava por alguns minutos. Encontrando seus amigos pertos delas, Kagome sorriu e antes que eles pudessem dizer alguma coisa do que tinha acontecido à porta se abre revelando Inuyasha feliz por está de volta.

As crianças e seus amigos foram recebê-lo alegremente, tomando cuidado para não machucar seu ombro esquerdo que estava apoiado em uma tipóia prendendo em parte o movimento do braço.

Kagome esperava Kouga entrar pelo mesmo lugar que Inuyasha passara, estranhou o fato. Esperou, ainda no mesmo lugar, que eles saíssem da passagem para ver seu marido, mas ao abrir a boca para falar percebe um movimento na porta e sorrir sentindo aliviada, entretanto não era ele e sim um dos polícias que acompanhava o caso entregando alguns papéis ao seu irmão.

O pressentimento instalou nela quando viu o olhar de Inuyasha em sua direção pedindo desculpa por mais alguma coisa.

- Onde está Kouga? – perguntou aflita e num tom baixo – Onde ele está?

- Kagome se acalme. – pediu Sesshoumaru para poder contar o ocorrido – Lembre-se do seu estado, vamos conversar com calma.

- Não, não me peça para ter calma enquanto escondem algo de mim – lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, virou para Inuyasha – Onde está meu marido?

- Eu sinto muito, mas... – ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado pelo estado que se encontrava.

- Não, não, não... – falou pausadamente, levou a mão a boca e outra ao peito batendo levemente, deu um passo para trás sentindo as náuseas por conta do choque.

- Kagome... Kagome... Kagome... Kagome...

Percebendo o estado alterado de sua amiga, Sesshoumaru tentar acalmá-la chamando seu nome, mas ela não estava respondendo, a sua percepção ficava mais fraca, as vozes ao longe, o ambiente a girar. Pensava apenas em Kouga, perdida nas lembranças e a cada segundo as náuseas aumentavam não ouvia ninguém.

- Kouga. - sussurrando uma última vez o nome de seu marido desmaiando nos braços do seu amigo.

"_- Kagome, querida. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo não é?..."_

"_- Não chore Kagome, por favor. Eu não sabia que você iria ficar desse jeito. Nunca vou te deixar, está me ouvindo."_

"_... Estamos juntos agora, lembra? Você, eu e a pequena Rin. Vocês são a melhor coisa da minha vida. – dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e sussurrou. – Eu amo você."_

"_- Tenho um presente para você. – Tirou da sacola entregando a ele sentando no sofá, sorrindo._

_- Mas K... Pelo o que eu lembre hoje não é dia comemorativo – respondeu sem tentar abrir o embrulho._

_- E desde quando que tem dia para dar ou receber presente? – Kagome perguntou enigmático. – Vamos abra._

_- É o que eu estou pensando? – Kagome apenas confirmou com a cabeça – Que maravilha! – abraçou-a beijando lhe os lábios, o rosto, os cabelos. Ele estava muito feliz já que agora iria ter um filho. Ajoelhou na frente dela e começou a beijar o ventre dela, a mesma coisa fazia quando Kagome estava grávida de Rin, mesmo sabendo que ela não era sua filha; aliás, ela é sua filha. Levantou e a puxou para depois rodá-la no ar."_

" _ Nunca pensei em ti __traí__ só que, foi inevitável. – afastou-se segurando seu rosto."_

"_- Eu a apoiarei. Sou louco por vocês três. – Ele pegou na mão dela voltando para seu destino. – Você, Rin, o nosso bebê eu._

" _- Meu anjo, não há com que se preocupar. – a abraçou protetoramente pousando seu queixo no ombro esquerdo dela e alisando seu ventre – A polícia vai estar lá, eu garanto voltar. Tenho muito que aproveitar, você e meus filhos."_

**Comentário da autora:**

**Oi gente! Saiu o penúltimo capitulo da fic. Ahhh! É uma pena sim. Infelizmente essa fic está dando seus últimos passos e se concretizando, cada vez que posto, escrevo um pouco mais, e percebi o quanto escrevo. É muito. **

**Bom, tenho outros projetos a serem feitos, mas por enquanto só estão no meu caderno que escrevo as minhas estórias. Não se preocupem logo, logo estarei com outra por aqui.**

**O que acharam? Poder ser sinceros, aceito tudo. **

**Matei a Kikyou por que ela estava inútil na estória e não achei justo ela sair tão impune assim, não ia deixar ela ser boazinha no fim da história. Peço desculpa para as cenas de ação, não sei se sou muito boa nelas deixo para que vocês me analisem. E quanto a Kouga... Bom, não posso revelar nada por enquanto. **

**Muito obrigada a todos (as) que estão acompanhando o fim dessa estória, agradeço de coração e até o próximo capitulo: Será esse nosso momento, certo?**

**Beijos...**

**Agradeço **

**Acdy-Chan - Que bom que você gostou e obrigada por está lendo outra vez. Agradeço pelo elogio, realmente sou muito dramatica, rsrsrs...  
**

**Hellen Cassidy - Acho que depois desse capitulo você vai ter dúvidas, mas logo estará esclarecido. Para ser sincera até o último momento que estava escrevendo tive dúvidas a esse respeito, mas depois saiu como eu tinha planejado desde o inicio.  
**

**Ashley123 - É um tema diferente mesmo, mas eu achei um pouco clichê, até eu me surpeendi um pouco quando a fiz. Ah! sim não se preocupe ela está totalmente pronta, só estou pensando, ainda, em fazer um capitulo especial. entretanto, tenho receio que estrague o sentido dela.**

**Mais uma vez, muito obrigada e beijos...**


	15. Capitulo 15 Será Esse o Momento, Certo?

**Será esse o momento, certo?**

.

.

**Um ano depois...**

.

.

A casa onde Miroku morava estava enfeitada com bolas, bexigas, carrinhos, palhaços e muita música infantil, em comemoração ao aniversário de dois anos de Shippou, filho de Kagome e Kouga. Os poucos convidados, os mais íntimos da família, iam chegando gradualmente a simples celebração infantil que estava muito animada. As crianças corriam ao redor da casa, nos jardins de um lado ao outro, enquanto, Kagome e Inuyasha recepcionavam os convidados ao qual faltava Sesshoumaru para enfim cantar os parabéns.

A demora do irmão e amigo dos anfitriões fazia a festa delongar mais e o pequeno Shippou estava começando a ficar cansado nos braços do Inuyasha, logo Sesshoumaru surgiu acompanhado por uma mulher de mãos dadas. Inuyasha estranhou o fato arqueando uma sobrancelha notando as mãos deles, esperou ele aproximar mais um pouco os cumprimentando.

- Sejam bem vindos! – saudou Kagome com um leve cumprimento, abraçando Sesshoumaru. – Pensei que não vinha mais, Sesshoumaru.

- Não deveria nem pensar nessa possibilidade Kagome, não iria deixar de vê-la. Faz o que? – colocou a mão solta no queixo lembrando – Uns três meses que mal nos vemos, desde o casamento do seu irmão. – sentiu a mão sendo apertada pela companheira. - Ah! Sim, está é a minha namorada Kagura Akio. Kagura estes são: Kagome, uma amiga de longa data, Inuyasha, meu irmão e o aniversariante.

- Prazer. – cumprimentou ambos – Posso ser sincera? – Kagura perguntou em um só fôlego recebendo "sim" como resposta, tentando pegar o filho dela dos braços do cunhado – Seu filho é lindo! Pena que não quer vir com a tia. – sorriu desistindo.

- Obrigada. Sintam-se em casa, eu os acompanho até onde Sango e Miroku estão – pegou em um dos braços da Kagura caminhando um pouco mais a frente sorrindo.

- Como ela está Inuyasha? Aparentemente parece bem. – indagou Sesshoumaru ao irmão seguindo lentamente Kagome.

- Kagome tem-se mostrado forte, mas todos nós sabemos que é por causa das crianças. – parou um instante notando a proximidade dos amigos – Além do mais, no fundo ela se sente culpada por não insistir Kouga a ficar. – Sesshoumaru percebeu que seu irmão se incomodava por Kagome ainda pensar no falecido marido.

- Tenha calma, meu irmão, se você quiser ficar com ela precisa ter calma. Ela precisa de tempo para se conformar. Imagine. O homem que sempre a infernizou desaparece com o homem que ela amou, apoiou e a ajudou. – Inuyasha olhou feio para ele e o mesmo entendendo o olhar – É uma verdade, aceite.

- Passamos meses procurando alguma coisa que pudesse confortá-la, mas nada. – manifestou-se Inuyasha em responder aquilo que Sesshoumaru gostaria de perguntar, mas não tinha coragem. – Mesmo com fim das buscas uma semana depois do ocorrido, Miroku e eu ainda tentamos procurar o corpo pelas cidades mais próximas e nada.

- Sim, eu sei. Ele comentou algo comigo. – olhando para amiga sorrir – Vamos se não vão pensar que estamos escondendo algo.

Kagome apresenta Kagura muito entusiasmada para o irmão e a cunhada com algumas brincadeiras e piadas sobre a seriedade de Sesshoumaru, este nem imaginava sobre o que tanto riam, mas o sorriso dela transmitia alegria que os dias estão a melhorar. A aproximação dos irmãos fez mudarem rapidamente de assunto, Kagura estava gostando da recepção dos amigos do seu namorado é algo completamente novo e verdadeiro.

- Pensei que não iriam mais voltar, eu sei que a lua de mel é excitante para os casais recém casados, mas já estava na hora. – resmungou Inuyasha – A empresa ainda quer os serviços de vocês.

- Não enche Inuyasha! – retrucou Miroku. – Só tivemos a lua de mel quase três meses depois de casados para pegar as férias, por conta das nossas férias, que ainda não acabou por sinal. – levantou de onde estava esticando os braços para pegar no sobrinho – Deixe-me segurá-lo um pouco. - pegou o menino levando ao alto da cabeça e abaixando um pouco para perto do seu rosto fazendo algumas caretas, conseguindo tirar boas gargalhadas da criança.

Sango aproximou sorrindo e esperando Miroku cansar de brincar para poder, também, segurá-lo.

- Cada dia que passa Shippou parece mais com Kouga. – comentou discretamente observando as semelhanças aparentes – Com exceção da personalidade que está mais parecida com a do Inuyasha.

- Mas é claro, todos os dias ele está aqui em casa atendendo todos os caprichos da Rin e Souta. – respondeu Kagome olhando com seriedade para ele – Distorcendo o que eu ensinei, acha que tudo é mais fácil do jeito dele, mas não é viu Inuyasha.

- Huh! Eles são crianças têm que brincar mesmo e Rin precisa de mim, oras! – aproximando dela dando um beijo em seu rosto mostrando um sorriso em seguida.

- Se fosse com o Kouga era ao contrário, ele fazia os caprichos da Kagome e não... Aí! – olhou para Sango fingindo que não tinha sido ela a pisar o pé dele. – Por que...

- Me dê o Shippou, quero ficar com ele agora. – pegou o menino cortando a pergunta que seu marido iria fazer.

A lembrança da forma como Kouga a tratava ainda é dolorosa, foram um pouco mais de cinco anos que estavam juntos e toda a trajetória vivida passou em sua mente em questão de segundos, mas logo teve que abrir um sorriso triste. Não é o fato de tocar no nome de Kouga, ou falar o quanto Shippou parece com ele, mas sim por ela se sentir culpada e as lembranças juntos a faziam ficar nostálgica.

- Não se preocupem... Vou procurar Rin e Souta que devem estar correndo por aí. – dirigiu para Sango estendendo os braços fazendo um aceno com as mãos para o filho - Vem com a mamãe Shippou! – este vira as costas sorrindo com as mãos juntas. - Ela fez uma expressão ofendida - Não quer?Tudo bem. Pode ficar com ele, Sango, sim? Se ele abusar me procure ou passe para Inuyasha. - ia se retirando quando lembrou. – Ah! Pode ir treinando, quero ser tia logo, logo. Kagura sinta-se em casa.

Mesmo com um pouco mais de dois anos Kagome sente falta do Kouga, aprendeu a superar a perda, mas não aceitava, é muito torturante para ela ter que conviver que podia ser tudo diferente se o tivesse impedido. De forma diferente que amou Inuyasha ela amou Kouga, por tudo que ele representou para ela e ainda representa. Embora Inuyasha esteja com ela em todos os momentos, zelando, protegendo e amando sempre com a desculpa de ser o pai da Rin, mas desde o casamento de Miroku ele tornou a ocupar o espaço que sempre foi dele. Não que eles estivessem namorando ou algo parecido, mas o lugar de pai da filha deles e amigo, embora ele quisesse ser homem de Kagome outra vez.

- Satisfeito? Tocou onde não deveria. – reclamou Inuyasha com o amigo vendo Kagome se distanciar cumprimentando alguns convidados por onde passava.

- Desculpe-o Inuyasha ele não fez por mal. – defendeu Sango vendo a expressão de arrependimento. Sentando a criança ao seu lado dando alguma coisa para ele comer – Ele seria a última pessoa a querer ver Kagome triste, e sabe o que eu estou falando.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – acalmou-se – Não gosto de vê-la triste e se culpando a toda hora.

- Me Desculpe, só... – Miroku tentou justificar seu erro, mas foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

- É melhor vocês se desculparem outra hora, - Sesshoumaru intrometeu no debate dos dois - Vamos aproveitar a festa do Shippou, antes que Kagome volte e piore a situação.

Kagura assistia a tudo tanto confusa não entendia direito o porquê do cunhado ter reclamado com Miroku, indagada por essa pergunta ela perguntou discretamente ao seu namorado sem intrometer naquele assunto.

- Por que reclamaram com ele? – perguntou Kagura, sendo ouvida por Sango que brincava com Shippou distraindo-o enquanto os dois se desculpavam.

- A irmã dele, Kagome, perdeu o marido. – respondeu cabisbaixo – Aquele caso do advogado que seqüestrou uma garotinha e na fuga desapareceu junto com o pai da criança numa ribanceira ao cair na água do mar, lembra?

- Está sendo muito difícil para ela, pois ainda é muito recente. – Sango completou a explicação do seu amigo.

- Lembro da história, saiu em toda mídia. – entretanto não deixou de fazer o comentário – E seu irmão é apaixonado por ela, dá para ver o modo como olha para ela, tenta agradá-la e cuida do menino. – sorriu para Sango. – Posso segurá-lo? – pegando a criança em seus braços durando pouco tempo passando de volta para Sango.

- Então, Miroku, onde vocês estão morando? Já que Kagome voltou a morar aqui? - Sesshoumaru perguntou muito interessado mudando de assunto – Desde o casamento não nos encontramos mais.

- Estamos morando na minha casa, Miroku não quis deixar Kagome sozinha apenas com as crianças. – piscou um olho para seu amado marido, surgindo dele um sorriso malicioso – Não acredita na chantagem emocional que ele fez ao pobre do Inuyasha! Para passar a lua de mel longe por duas semanas.

- E o que seria? – Sesshoumaru nunca foi curioso, mas dessa vez deixou transparecer a sua curiosidade.

- Nenhuma ora! – envergonhado Miroku tentando voltar para o papo animado com seu futuro, novo cunhado.

- Nada de mais, Sesshoumaru, apenas para eu nunca mais colocar os pés naquela casa deles, e não ia deixar me aproximar de Rin ou Kagome outra vez. – Respondeu Inuyasha procurando Kagome no caminho que ela tinha seguido, mas ela também não se encontrava com Souta e Rin brincando com as outras crianças junto de um palhaço. – Sango, eu vou procurar pela Kagome para podermos cantar 

os parabéns, vocês ficam com o Shippou? – Vendo as duas mulheres brincando com o menino, e nem uma resposta pode ouvir devido de tão distraídas que estavam, saiu à procura dela.

Sem perceber o quanto tinha ficado abalada pelo simples comentário do irmão ao lembrar o tempo que viveu junto de Kouga, Kagome estava outra vez naquela sala lembrando dos cinco anos que viveram, dos carinhos, dos segredos, das poucas brigas que tiveram, a sua vida de casada, bons tempos aqueles. Não quer dizer que não seja feliz, ao contrario ela é tão feliz quanto foi naquela época, mas não tinha um grande peso na consciência.

Voltou de seu devaneio sentindo-se outra vez sufocada pelas lembranças daquele dia que soube que seu marido não iria mais voltar para sua companhia, sua filha e não conhecer o seu filho ao perceber que situava no mesmo lugar em que Inuyasha entrava pela porta, ferido e sem ele.

.

.

" _- ...Você me prometeu..._

_Naquele mesmo dia Kagome voltou para o hospital em estado de choque deixando todos mais preocupados, o médico que atendeu fora o mesmo da outra vez. Ele soube o motivo do retorno dela em uma rápida conversa com Sesshoumaru e mais uma vez exigiu repouso quando recebesse alta, mas por conta do choque seriam necessários alguns dias no mesmo para se recuperar e ter a certeza que ela e o bebê estariam bem. _

_Miroku ficou encarregado de relatar ao presidente do Hospital de Tókio o que tinha ocorrido com Kouga, conseqüentemente, todos os funcionários ficaram sabendo do ocorrido. Não sabiam como, mas a história espalhou pela mídia durando algumas semanas. _

_Entretanto, Ayame ficou sabendo do fatídico desaparecimento de Kouga e Naraku através da mídia que anunciava a todo instante sobre as buscas do corpo e o estado de saúde da sua esposa, por não está presente quando o presidente anunciara. Inconformada sobre tudo que tinha ocorrido, Ayame segue para o local onde trabalha, para cuidar pessoalmente de Kagome devido ao amor e carinho que ela sente pelo chefe, além de pedir desculpas por tentar contra eles._

_O leito estava ocupado pelos familiares e Kagome permanecia sob efeito de medicamentos e aparelhos que monitoravam ela e o bebê, Inuyasha estava ao seu lado um pouco abalado, as crianças permaneceram em casa na presença de Sango para não atrapalhar a delicada situação._

_Após alguns exames Kagome desperta imaginando onde se encontrava outra vez, não sentia vontade de falar, sorrir e até mesmo acordar, Inuyasha e Miroku faziam perguntas que deixava qualquer um _

_tonto, mas ela nada respondia ou fazia, apenas chorava. Dois dias haviam passado, desde então e seu estado emocional não havia mudado, Ayame entrou no leito notando a aflição dos presentes._

_- Como está se sentindo Kagome? – perguntou a enfermeira preocupada sem obter resposta alguma por parte dela – Alguma coisa está incomodando? Contrações?_

_- Ela não quer conversar com ninguém, às vezes chora alisando o ventre e mais nada. – Inuyasha respondeu triste por ela – Sango trouxe a filha e o irmão mais novo para ver se ela se alegrava._

_- Entendo. Pode nos dar licença, por que eu preciso conversar com ela. – pediu gentilmente sorrindo._

_- Sim. Miroku vamos tomar um café para aliviar a tensão._

_Ayame pegou uma cadeira sentando ao lado da cama. – Kagome. – chamou tentando chamar atenção dela. – Imagino o que deve está passando neste momento, eu sinto muito. – Kagome não deixava de fixar a parede do quarto causando silêncio assustador. – E... O que deve está pensando de mim, me odiando. – tais palavras conseguiram chamar a atenção de Kagome que virou a cabeça na direção dela sem pronunciar uma única palavra. – Deve está achando que sou uma "destruidora de lares" ou pior uma... Vadia._

_Outras lembranças vieram à mente de ambas, o dia que Kagome apareceu na sala de Kouga pegando-os numa situação constrangedora entendendo de imediato o que se tratava. As lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Ayame e a manchar o rosto da enfermeira, mas Kagome notou nos olhos o quanto ela sofrera com aquilo._

_Percebendo que Kagome não se pronunciaria ela continuou. – Realmente eu me apaixonei pelo seu marido, não por ele ser o diretor geral ou algo do tipo, mas sim pela pessoa que é, ou foi. – respirou fundo prosseguindo – Simplesmente não pude evitar. Entretanto, ele te amava e a respeitava muito sempre pensou em você e na filhinha. – sorriu enxugando as lágrimas – Certo dia ele chegou aqui mais alegre que o normal por descobrir da sua gravidez – Ayame saiu de onde estava sentando ao lado dela na cama segurando suas mãos, ela também chorava. – Vi ainda a expressão do rosto dele preocupado com o seu estado há uns dias atrás, simplesmente ele se sentia culpado por tudo que acabara de te ocorrer até descobrir a verdade e o sorriso brotar outra vez em seus lábios sabendo que estava tudo bem. _

_- Eu... Eu... Não posso julgá-la e nem a ele. – se pronunciou – Não os condeno pelo que aconteceu muito menos você é uma "destruidora de lares", apenas, foi inevitável._

_Ayame se admirou pela nobreza dela entendo perfeitamente o motivo de Kouga a amar tanto, sorriu. – Agora entendo. – Kagome fez uma expressão confusa - Vou ficar esses dias aqui, ajudando você até que receba alta, que em minha opinião, irá demorar devido ao excesso emocional. Por isso seja forte, por ele e pelo seu bebê. Que é a melhor coisa que ele te deixou. – levantou caminhando em direção a porta._

_- Ayame! – chamou, esta parou virando seu corpo, Kagome permaneceu por alguns instantes em silencio – Obrigada. _

_- Pelo o que? – perguntou confusa._

_- Por me lembrar do quanto ele me amava. – ambas sorriram uma para outra e a enfermeira partindo deixando seus amigos entrarem._

_Entretanto, saber o quanto Kouga a amava não conseguia diminuir a culpa que sentia. Fora por causa dela que ele desapareceu, tentou impedir muito pouco dele ir, de certo que, seus sentimentos estavam confusos por causa do Inuyasha, mas não poderia conviver que foi a causadora da morte de alguém; muito menos Kouga._

_Sob os cuidados de Ayame durante aqueles dias, Kagome teve uma melhora aceitando mais o fato, contudo a divulgação na mídia a deixava algumas vezes deprimida se sentindo culpada, chorando escondida. Nesses dias elas tornaram-se amigas, como também ficou sabendo da partida da enfermeira para outro hospital devido a uma promoção. As buscas pelo corpo de Kouga e Naraku foram cessadas, certificando para seus familiares a morte dele e mais tristeza para ela._

_Os meses foram passando Kagome voltou ao hospital na companhia de Inuyasha que acompanhou de perto o parto, este ficou cada vez mais próximo de Kagome cumprindo a tarefa que Kouga lhe proporcionou. O nascimento do menino foi uma alegria para todos, tanto que Rin passou a sentir ciúmes por que a atenção de todos era do seu irmão e não mais dela, o que durou apenas alguns dias, ela e Souta cresciam com um forte laço de amizade. Kagome e Rin voltaram a morar com Souta e Miroku, este não queria que ela morasse sozinha com dois filhos mesmo com aproximação de Inuyasha que aos poucos ia reconquistando o carinho que ela sentia, entretanto, ainda ressentida com a perda do marido tinha dúvidas a respeito. Inuyasha entendia perfeitamente o receio dela._

_Com quase um ano do nascimento de Shippou, Miroku e Sango resolveram casar em uma celebração simples, a festa durou um bom tempo. Desde que casou passou a morar na casa da Sango, devido à proximidade de sua antiga residência e os cuidados com a família da irmã. A lua de mel não pode ser _

_após a celebração por causa de alguns imprevistos da empresa preferindo tirar as férias juntos e então ter a sonhada lua de mel que Sango tanto sonhava."_

.

.

Algumas lágrimas mancharam o rosto de Kagome, sem ela perceber, diante as lembranças do passado. Não importasse o tempo que levasse sempre iria se sentir culpada pela morte de seu marido. Após um tempo de procura Inuyasha encontra Kagome escorada em um dos sofás da sala.

- Kagome! – chamou retirando ela do transe da nostalgia e notando algumas lágrimas – Ah! Kagome! Venha aqui. – a puxou pela mão sentada no mesmo colocando-a em seu colo e a abraçando em seguida.

- Desculpe-me Inuyasha, não pude evitar. – falou não resistindo às lágrimas, apertou ainda mais o abraço - Eu te machuco por pensar nele, mas... – ele a beijou para que não continuasse a sessão de desculpas, com um misto de compreensão e meiguice, separou.

- Não posso mudar o passado e você também não... – segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a outra enxugando as lágrimas -... Sei o quanto é difícil para você e quero que saiba: Tenha o tempo que quiser, eu sempre vou está ao seu lado... – ajeitou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, enquanto as lágrimas diminuíam – Por que eu amo você.

Kagome se acomodou mais nos braços dele depois ouvir tais palavras, Inuyasha se encheu de felicidade percebendo que ela o abraçava forte. O que ele mais estava sentindo é que Kagome sempre foi seu amor e não importasse se estivesse casada, solteira, mãe, grávida, em qualquer situação ele a amava.

- Eu adoro você Inuyasha! – Kagome revelou após algum tempo de silêncio se recompondo das fortes lembranças.

- Espero não ter te forçado a dizer nada que... – ela levou seu dedo indicador aos lábios dele calando-o e dando-lhe um fervoroso beijo de ternura.

- Não, você não me forçou a nada. – sorriu. – Vamos se não poderão dar por nossa falta. – ele a puxou e beijou-lhe outra vez antes sair.

Passado aquele inesperado momento de desculpa, o casal seguiu de mãos dadas ao encontro de seus amigos, sentia falta de uma pessoa, Ayame. Ela prometera que iria a comemoração de um ano do Shippou, mas não compareceu, até o momento, pode ser que tenha choque de horário com o seu plantão. Kagome e Inuyasha pediram para que Rin e Souta chamassem os convidados a levantarem 

das mesas e ir cantar os parabéns, estes pareciam tão felizes. Como é boa a infância nada para se preocupar, apenas brincar, ir para a escola, fazer novos amigos e outras coisas mais, não é como a vida adulta cheia de interrupções, compromissos e responsabilidades.

Entretanto, a festa estava sendo finalizada não demorou muito após o canto de felicidades e parabéns os poucos convidados foram, deixando apenas os amigos naquela residência onde compartilhavam, muitas vezes, alegrias e tristezas, vitórias e derrotas. Com muito esforço Inuyasha conseguiu colocar Shippou para dormir, mesmo cansado ele teimava ficar acordado vendo que sua irmã e o seu pequeno tio brincavam. Estes com muita energia para gastar não se mostravam fadigados voltando a correr dentro da casa, cansados pelo longo tempo que passaram jogando conversa fora e as vezes ajudando a anfitriã, desabaram exaustos no sofá, vendo as crianças correndo.

- Eles nunca dormem?! Não sei de onde tiram tanta energia. - Miroku comentou aos dois amigos, observando-os a passar entre eles correndo. – Queria eu, ter tanta disposição assim.

- Então vá se acostumando porque há algum tempo você vai ter o seu. – Inuyasha brincou vendo a expressão assustada dele.

- Souta não era assim, sempre foi calmo e nunca bagunçava até Rin aparecer, aí sim, a bagunça estava formada. – responde lembrando-se de alguns anos atrás.

- Mas é claro, Miroku, Souta sempre fora um garoto sozinho e agora ele tem a companhia da Rin e pra completar Shippou, é uma criança feliz. – continuou se acomodando melhor no sofá - Tem sua sobrinha, que é praticamente da mesma idade.

- É uma pena Ayame não ter vindo. – comentou Sesshoumaru fazendo os dois pararem com aquela discussão inútil.

- Também acho meu amigo. – Sango entrou no cômodo sendo seguida por Kagura – Kagome acha que o plantão dela chocou com o dia da festa do Shippou, pois confirmou que vinha. – sentaram nas cadeiras.

- Bem provável, mas também há muitos obstáculos; à distância ou até mesmo algum imprevisto – ele expôs o provável fato dela não ter comparecido. – Onde está Kagome?

- No quarto tentado fazer Shippou dormir outra vez, já que as crianças o acordaram. – Kagura comentou – Ah! E ela pediu para você, Inuyasha, fazer os dois se ficarem quietos.

Mais uma vez Rin e Souta passaram por eles, mas dessa vez Inuyasha os chamou, sem esperar Rin corre na direção dele pulando em um abraço, já Souta fazia o mesmo com Miroku. Antes de ouvirem o sermão a ser dado aos dois, a campainha soa, Sesshoumaru levantou para atender a porta já que seu irmão e seu amigo estavam com as crianças, se assustou ao ver quem estava a sua frente. Sesshoumaru deu espaço para que a pessoa pudesse entrar seguida por Ayame que estava de cabeça baixa, logo seus amigos levantaram surpresos.

- Papai! – Rin gritou correndo na direção dele pulando em seu braço como fazia antigamente quando ele entrava em casa após a jornada no hospital. Souta também se aproximou dele abraçando-o com força.

Ninguém podia esperar Kouga estaria vivo, por que deixou para voltar agora? Deixou Kagome se culpar pela sua morte todo esse tempo e Ayame, sabia todo o tempo. Impossível, mas como ela o trouxera até ali. O silêncio era assustador, Kouga abraçava Rin com força devido à saudade que sentia, mas ele precisava ver Kagome e conhecer seu filho.

Shippou adormeceu nos braços da mãe depois dela cantar algumas músicas de minar, acomodou ele na cama infantil para que pudesse ter bons sonhos, ouviu Rin chamar por Kouga estranhando o fato, pois ela chama Inuyasha por "pai" e não "papai", este ela só usava com Kouga. Em passos lentos seguiu em direção a sala, percebeu o silêncio, chegou ao cômodo e por coincidência o mesmo lugar que recebeu Inuyasha, não acreditou no que seus olhos viam; surpresa.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou chamando a atenção de todos e principalmente a de Kouga.

Levou uma das mãos a boca, piscando diversas vezes os olhos tentando acreditar neles, dando dois passos para trás encontrando a parede, com a outra mão tentou se manter em pé segurando-se em algum móvel próximo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sem acreditar e tentando se acalmar, olhando fixamente para ele. Kouga colocou sua filha no chão vendo Kagome se aproximar, afastando-se das crianças deu um passo na direção dela. Lentamente Kagome vai se aproximando do seu marido pensando ser uma ilusão parada a sua frente, sendo observada por todos e principalmente por Inuyasha que não estava mais tão seguro assim do seu relacionamento com ela. Levantando a mão para tocar em sua face que a tanto não via, estava um pouco diferente, sim, claro, mas ao sentir o calor do rosto em sua mão e a mão dele sobre a dela o abraçou forte deixando cair em lágrimas, ele a separou para beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Sim, Kagome, sou eu. – enxugou as lágrimas dela abraçando-a outra vez, encostando a sua cabeça em seu peito. – Está tudo bem, tudo bem.

Olhou para os integrantes da sala percebendo que eles estavam tão surpresos quanto ela.

- Como... Você... Eu... – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele para analisar as feições um tanto mudadas, voltou a realidade de que ele estava vivo todo esse tempo enquanto ela se culpava pelo que aconteceu a ele.

- Oi Kagome. – cumprimentou Ayame transtornada pela vergonha de saber a verdade e nunca ter contado a ela – Nós podemos explicar. Têm algumas coisas que aconteceram e precisam saber.

Percebendo que Rin e Souta estavam próximos a eles não permitiria que ouvissem. – Souta, Rin. – chamou-os – Está na hora de dormir.

- Ah! – reclamaram unissonoro.

- Mamãe, eu quero ficar mais um pouco com papai. – pediu sua pequena filha suplicante.

- Por favor, Kagome. Estamos com muita saudade dele, deixa. – seu irmãozinho ajudou argumentando. Ela não tinha como negar diante aqueles olhinhos pidões que expressavam saudade. Fechou os olhos em derrota.

- Primeiro vamos matar a saudade e depois conversamos – Kouga tentou disfarçar o nervosismo adiando por alguns instantes a conversa, tinha tantas perguntas que podiam ser adiadas por enquanto.

- Certo. Está bem. – concordou com ele, as crianças vibraram de felicidade pulado nos braços dele. - Com pouco barulho para não acordar o Shippou.

- Papai! Papai! venha conhecer meu irmãozinho. – disse Rin puxando ele por uma das mãos e na outra Souta também puxava.

- É tio, Kagome diz que parece muito com você. – o menino repetiu o que ouvia diversas vezes.

As crianças saíram puxando para onde o menino estava dormindo, enquanto Kagome acompanhava com os olhos ele sendo puxado sorrindo. Sem a presença dele ali ela correu os olhos em todo o recinto e nos presentes, fixou o olhar em Inuyasha que retribuía triste, ela abaixou a cabeça pedindo desculpa quase inaudível deixou a sala seguindo o mesmo caminho que as crianças e Kouga fizeram.

Em um impulso de raiva Inuyasha soca a parede tentando descarregar todo aquele impulso murmurando algum palavrão, socando de novo e de novo. Sango aproximou dele segurando seu braço evitando que se machucasse mais, sob o olhar de Ayame que entendia tal atitude.

- Tenha calma, Inuyasha. Não vai ser dessa maneira que irá resolver. – Sesshoumaru tentou acalmá-lo, mas acabou por se irritar não tendo nenhuma resposta do irmão. Seguiu na direção da namorada sentando ao lado dela.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, meu querido, vocês têm muito a conversar e esse assunto não de diz respeito. – Kagura disse fazendo carinho nas mãos dele.

- Eu te levo em casa e depois volto. – deu um beijo nela se sentindo incomodado pelo constrangimento da situação.

- Não tem necessidade de me levar em casa, vou de táxi. – sabendo que ele iria retrucar alguma coisa interveio logo – Não tem problema algum, me leve até a porta enquanto o carro chega.

Kagura se despediu do casal e Inuyasha, conhecendo a famosa Ayame que tanto foi falada algumas horas atrás, deixando-os na sala com um clima pesado.

- Não entendo você, Ayame, como pode fazer isso com Kagome? – alguém tinha que começar e Sango não pensou duas vezes a questioná-la demonstrando raiva – Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto Kagome sofreu com a "morte" dele. – Sango gesticulou os dedos ao falar da suposta morte.

- Todos, nós, sabemos que ela só foi forte por causa das crianças, no fundo ela não aceitava embora tenha se conformado da possível morte do marido. – Miroku completou as palavras da esposa. – É como tivesse tirado férias no fim ele aparece.

- Por favor, não tirem conclusões precipitadas. – Ayame falou em tom de repreensão.

- Vamos, nos diga de você ter escondido a respeito do Kouga ainda está vivo? – pediu Sesshoumaru que acabara de entrar no cômodo.

-Acha que não contei a vocês de propósito? Não, pior, para ver Kagome sofrer, como eu vi? - Ironizou – Claro que não.

- Então, por quê? – Inuyasha perguntou, pois até então estava calado perdido em seu mundo de tortura precipitada.

Ayame abaixou a cabeça percebendo a tristeza nos olhos dele, não queria responder aquela pergunta, preferiria que o próprio Kouga respondesse, mas não tinha como escapar. – Por que... – hesitou – Kouga... Ele estava em estado de coma, quase vegetativo e não tinha previsão de acordar. – a demonstração de espanto foi o silencio.

As crianças entraram no quarto, onde Shippou dormia, abraçados a Kouga muito sorridente. Rin mostrou a ele seu irmãozinho dormindo tranquilamente, Kouga aproximou analisando as feições da criança e a semelhança com ele enquanto Kagome observava o modo delicado dele ver seu filho. Com muito carinho Kagome pediu a Rin e Souta para tomarem banho e voltar para brincar com Kouga e assim as crianças obedeceram deixando-os a sós. Kouga ainda admirava seu filho, emocionado por conhecê-lo.

- Ele parece muito com você? – Kagome disse o fazendo olhá-la – Os olhos, o formato do rosto e até o modo de andar já quer lembrar o seu. – Kouga sorriu da forma como ela descrevia as semelhanças entre eles.

- Um menino. – sussurrou - Hum... Nosso menino deve ter algo seu, e eu acho que é o sorriso por que é o que eu mais amo em você. – voltou a sua atenção para a criança.

Kagome se aproximou o abraçando por trás – Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ele virou ficando em frente a ela percebendo que em seus olhos brilhava devido às lágrimas. – Pensei que... – ela não pode continuar a conversa, pois Souta entra no cômodo seguido pela Rin eufórico pela presença dele.

- Depois conversamos. – disse por fim.

A brincadeira recomeçou com a presença deles, Kouga colocava Rin nos braços como fazia quando era pequena, tratava Souta como um pequeno homem juntos das brincadeiras e histórias, Kagome observava cada gesto dele, demorando a creditar que não era um sonho. Kagome deixou o quarto seguindo para a sala encontrar com todos, pois queria saber a todo custo o "por que" de seu marido voltar após dois anos. Nunca fora de ouvir escondido, mas dessa vez não pode resistir a ouvir vozes vindas da sala, andava devagar para ouvir o que falavam, entretanto não resistiu em aparecer ao ouvir as últimas palavras de sua amiga

- "Ele estava em estado de coma, quase vegetativo e não tinha previsão de acordar." – Kagome saiu de onde estava com uma expressão abismada na face.

- O que você disse? – assustando-a.

- Eu... – Ayame tentou explicar. – Isso mesmo que você ouviu Kagome.

- Por que... Não... – Kagome tentou formular uma frase coerente, mas foi interrompida por Inuyasha fazendo a pergunta que ela queria.

- Apenas nos diga o por quê? – ele perguntou aproximando de Kagome que se afastou dele. -

- Quando recebi a promoção em outro hospital, não hesitei em aceita-la, não pelo o que aconteceu entre nós dois, mas por que já estava na hora de ter maiores responsabilidades e neste outro local eu teria o que estava desejando. Como Kagome estava internada eu demorei um pouco a fazer a transferência. – deu alguns passos na direção de Kagome tentando ter contato tentando confortá-la, mas ela esticou uma das mãos impedindo a sua aproximação. - Além do mais, o lugar é próximo da casa dos meus pais e voltei a morar com eles. - Ayame continuou.

- É uma cidade litorânea nada próxima de Yokohama, acho que por isso não o encontraram, como é uma cidade pequena havia rumores de um homem que tinha sido resgatado por pescadores e se encontrava em coma no hospital local. – a expressão serena da face de Ayame fixava em um ponto qualquer – Houve algumas complicações para eu iniciar meu trabalho. No hospital os rumores daquele homem eram constantes, me bateu uma curiosidade, resolvi conhecer aquele paciente. E minha surpresa foi reconhecer Kouga naquele leito, como um desconhecido.

- Por não nos contou? Eu teria ido ficar com ele? Cuidar dele? – Kagome revelou compreendendo a mais nova amiga.

- Não Kagome. Esqueceu do seu estado na época? – Sesshoumaru a fez recordar tendo a atenção dela para ele. – Você não reagiu quando viu a sua filha, quanto mais saber que Kouga estava vivo e que não poderia acordar.

- Eu tinha o direito de saber. – ela retrucou. – Ele é o meu marido, era a minha vez de cuidar dele como ele cuidou de mim.

- Kagome, minha amiga, não estamos dizendo que não tinha o direito de saber ou de cuidar dele. – Sango tentava convencer que Ayame tentou ajudá-la. – Você se culpava e se culpa até hoje, então, pare de se culpar. Kouga está vivo, não está? – deu um sorriso pegando as mãos dela. – Cabe a você o que fazer.

Kagome olhou para Ayame sussurrando "desculpas" e compreendendo, perfeitamente, o que Sango quis dizer com aquelas doces palavras. Inuyasha era disso que se tratava, Kagome sabia que ele ainda a amava e já deixou bem claro algumas horas atrás, mas ela percebeu que Kouga é mais importante. Amou-a sem cobrar o mesmo, sua filha também e juntos formaram uma família feliz é isso que sempre teve e vai continuar a ter. Kagome direcionou seus olhos para Inuyasha, este desviou para outro lugar daquele cômodo não querendo ver o que eles diziam e ela viu que ele tentava evitar seu olhar.

- Quanto tempo ele ficou nesse estado? E por que só agora? - pediu Miroku curioso - Continue Ayame, por favor.

- Passei a cuidar dele, conversei com os médicos especialistas sobre o assunto e todos tinham a mesma resposta: "Não pode dizer se ele vai acordar ou viver neste estado, é impreciso". – percebeu que Sesshoumaru concordava com o que ela dizia balançando a cabeça afirmando – Com pouco tempo Kouga despertou. Pensei logo em falar a Sesshoumaru a respeito, mas não tinha como justificar. O procedimento de recuperação durou alguns meses a mais do que o esperado, nesse meio tempo sempre mostrava as fotos da sua família e isso o dava forças para continuar lutando.

- Kouga não demonstrava que sentia vontade de ver a família? – Outra vez Miroku perguntou.

- Sim, foi a primeira coisa que pediu, mas seu corpo necessitava de cuidados. – foi para perto de Kagome – Todos os dias quando me via pedia noticias suas e de seus filhos, a felicidade do rosto dele quando viu pela primeira vez a foto do seu filho não vou esquecer. – sorriu – Ele resolveu que hoje seria o melhor dia.

- Quanto a Naraku? O que aconteceu com ele? – Inuyasha que estava calado se pronunciou – Se Kouga sobreviveu... Ele pode está por aí esperando a primeira oportunidade.

- Nunca vamos saber até ele aparecer – Sesshoumaru concluiu – Seremos obrigados a esperar algum movimento dele.

Logo às crianças caíram adormecidas pelo cansaço do dia, Kouga deu um beijo em cada uma se retirando do quarto aparecendo na sala no final da conversa. Kagome vai em direção a ele e o abraça forte como se não quisesse perdê-lo outra vez, as palavras de Ayame estavam em sua mente não foi apenas ela que sentiu a perda, ele também perdera um ano de sua vida, carreira e família, mas estava de volta. Os dias que passou se culpando aos poucos ia indo embora a cada minuto, a saudade estava sendo preenchida com o aconchego, agora só queria sentir os abraços dele, dos carinhos que tanto sentia falta.

Kagome sabia que estava sendo observada por todos, e principalmente, Inuyasha entendia seus sentimentos por ela, mas seu pensamento sempre esteve com Kouga. Agradecida por ele ter estado com ela sempre que precisou, entretanto seu marido não a tinha deixado, nunca deixou. A sua vida, outra vez, está se tornando perfeita como deveria ser.

O abraço foi desfeito, Kouga beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente dando a atenção a seus amigos.

- Acho que tenho muito a explicar. – disse abraçado a sua esposa – Ou melhor a contar.

- Poderia começar do começo, pois o meio e fim já sabemos. – Inuyasha falou seco por causa do ciúme.

- Naquele dia achei que iria morrer ao cair nas águas do mar junto com Naraku, senti uma corrente muito forte nos puxando para fundo – alisou um dos braços dela que estava deixando-a próximo do seu corpo – Tentei lutar para ir a superfície, mas Naraku lutava comigo até senti uma dor muito forte na cabeça e não me lembro mais nada.

- Está tudo bem. Você está de volta com sua família e amigos que são pessoas que te querem bem- acalentou Kagome sorrindo discretamente.

- Isso mesmo, seja muito bem vindo Kouga. – cumprimentou Miroku seguido por sua esposa.

- Sentimos a sua falta, por favor – abraçou-o falando baixo – não nos assuste.

- Obrigado. Muito obrigado, parabéns pelo casamento. Pena eu não poder ter estado aqui. – comentou ouvindo "Não tem problema" pelo novo casal.

- É bom ter você de volta, fez muita falta, especialmente para certa pessoa. – cumprimentou Sesshoumaru em um abraço olhando para Kagome que sorria conversando com Sango e Ayame ao qual algumas vezes olhava para Kouga.

Inuyasha aproximou de Kouga com receio de cumprimentá-lo por conta do seu sentimento e ciúmes de Kagome, não se sentia honesto.

- Obrigado por cuidar das minhas meninas, Inuyasha. – dando um forte abraço – Sei o quanto foi difícil para elas e se não fosse por você...

- Fiz o que deveria ter feito há anos atrás e você fez no meu lugar e por... – sendo difícil de admitir – Por... – gaguejou – por amor...

- Eu peço... – Inuyasha o interrompeu.

- Não me peça desculpas se não tem culpa, mas entendo o motivo dela. – desviou os olhos para sua amada ainda conversando com as amigas – Cuide bem dela – olhou para quem se referia – Como tem feito esses anos. Realmente, eu a amo, e prefiro vê-la feliz ao seu lado e com certeza estará.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra Inuyasha saiu seguindo para o quarto onde as crianças dormiam na intenção de pensar e relembrar na sua vida. Passados algum tempo de cumprimentos e conversas banais Kagome percebe que Inuyasha não estava na conversa, sai de onde esta pedindo licença para procurá-lo, ao entrar no quarto onde Rin está dormindo o encontra. Inuyasha refletia sobre os dias 

que passou ao lado de Kagome, muitas vezes a encontrou chorando escondido, durante a lua de mel de Miroku e Sango quando teve que passar aqueles dias sob o mesmo teto e nas noites que o pesadelo a atormentava chamava sempre por Kouga. Sim, ele percebeu que desde que ela voltou nunca ocuparia o lugar do seu marido, pois de um jeito diferente ela o ama e ninguém irá ocupar aquele espaço. Espaço esse que poderia ser dele se tivesse acreditado nela, por ironia do destino e dos irmãos Lin ele nunca a teria.

- Inuyasha? – Kagome o chamou tirando de seus veraneios – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Kagome, sente aqui. – indicou o lugar ao lado dele na cama onde as crianças dormiam – Eu a amo muito, mais do que a mim mesmo e...

- Por favor, não. – tocou o rosto dele com uma das mãos cortando as palavras – Entendo seus sentimentos por mim, agradeço, mas Kouga é tudo para mim. Ele sempre esteve comigo quando mais precisei. – ela o abraçou forte – Como homem tem seus defeitos assim como você, não que eu esteja comparando-os, mas eu amei você e o amo. – seus olhos se encontravam desfazendo o abraço Inuyasha segurou o rosto dela juntando seus lábios em despedida abraçando-a novamente após o beijo – Não me peça para desistir dele porque eu não farei.

- Eu sei que não, e nem pediria. – desfez o abraço – A única coisa que peço é que nunca esqueça que sempre te amarei e vou te amar, não importa o quanto tenho que esperar para ficar com você. – selou mais uma vez seus lábios impedindo-a de questioná-lo – E espero que aquele idiota não te machuque se não vou acertar as contas com ele. – tal comentário fez Kagome sorrir como antes, saíram do local voltando para perto dos seus amigos.

Ao avançar das horas todos se sentiam cansados, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram os primeiros a partir seguido pelo casal recém casado, Miroku e Sango, Ayame permaneceu como hospede na casa.

Um novo dia amanhecia após uma longa noite de conversas sobre o que Kouga tinha perdido durante um ano. Ele foi o primeiro a acordar naquela casa, ao tentar se mexer sentiu a cama mais apertada e um braço sobre seu peito, virando o rosto para o lado encontrando Kagome dormindo ao seu lado. Sorriu ao vê-la dormir como fazia antes, ajeitou os fios de cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto colocando atrás da orelha, é reconfortante está com ela. Retirou o braço dela de cima dele cuidadosamente para não despertá-la, não resistiu a tentação e a puxou para junto de seu corpo beijando os lábios, Kagome se mexeu um pouco dando sinais que estava para despertar, enquanto isso Kouga a observava. Como sentia falta de dividir a mesma cama, seus sorrisos, seu cheiro, simplesmente tudo.

Mais uma vez a beijou, passando a beijar seu pescoço, sua orelha, acordando-a com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia! – Kouga sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome.

- Bom dia! – respondeu – Essa é a melhor forma de me dizer "Bom dia"? – disse com um sorriso.

- Não. É a melhor forma de dizer que te amo e que está ao meu lado – acomodou-a em seus braços.

- Eu também te amo. – surpreso pelas palavras dela ele apertou-a mais em seu corpo. – Temos que...

- Vamos deixar o passado para trás, temos que reconstruir nossa família. E não importa o que fizemos, hoje estamos juntos. – as palavras de Kouga deixaram Kagome feliz por estarem juntos sendo completada com um beijo apaixonado.

Entretanto, não durou muito tempo, pois Souta e Rin foram para o quarto da mãe pulando sobre eles seguido pelo Shippou fazendo a maior festa na cama dando uma sensação de deja vú ao casal. Kouga teve a oportunidade de conhecer seu filho acordado e brincar com eles já que agora eram três crianças, Souta, Rin e Shippou, sua família.

E assim os dias iam passando, a vida seguia seu rumo da forma como deveria ser, Kouga conseguiu seguir carreira onde trabalhou dessa vez procurou ter mais tempo para sua família, continuou a morar na antiga casa de Miroku. Inuyasha seguiu em frente namorando Ayame que despertou grande afeto por ele, mas Inuyasha não conseguia esquecer Kagome. Sesshoumaru confirmou seu noivado com Kagura que agora fazia parte da família, Miroku e Sango estavam muitos felizes por saber que teriam seu primeiro filho. Quanto a nossa protagonista, bem ela e seu marido estavam mais apaixonados a cada dia, a sombra daqueles dias de tristeza não se encontrava, seus dias estavam sendo repleto de amor.

Mais um dia se inicia o som do telefone desperta Kagome que ainda sob efeito do sono vai atendê-lo, pensando ser Kouga avisando que iria demorar a voltar ela atende, mas ninguém fala, desliga. Ao virar o corpo para voltar à cama o aparelho toca outra vez, atendendo, mas ninguém responde, insiste em perguntar quem é, e nada. Ela suspira ouvindo um sussurro, de uma voz conhecida que aos poucos ia aumentando a voz.

- Oi Kagome, sentiu a minha falta.

.

.

**FIM**

.

.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente. Ufa! até que enfim o último capitulo. Bom, espero que tenham gostado dele e principalmente da fic "Será esse o momento certo?" Refiz esse capitulo duas vezes por causa de umas dúvidas minhas e por não está bom o suficiente para postar. **

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas (os) as (os) leitoras (o) por terem acompanhado, por me incentivarem, por seus comentários, por tudo, aos anônimos também. A todos vocês meu MUITO OBRIGADA!! **


End file.
